A Year Of Discontent
by Kateera
Summary: Is the wizarding world ready for an alliance between the Dark Lord and The Champion of the Light? Mix in new werewolves, vampires, secrets, Voldemorts adopted daughter and a mysterious DADA teacher, Hogwarts is getting turned upside down! TR/HP
1. All the World

Year of Discontent

By Kateera

**Disclaimer: **I own only the original characters and themes. Everything else is from J.K. Rowling herself and I hold no ownership over. (Though if anyone knows how to get her to relinquish her hold of Tom Riddle, let me know.)

Chapter 1: All the Worlds a Stage…

**London Airport**

Arriving at the London Airport, Victoria sighed in unrestrained relief. The flight from Detroit was horrendous and she never wanted to step foot on a Muggle flying contraption again.

_Tom, if there isn't a good reason why I had to fly Panic Airlines, I am going to force feed you Cockroach Clusters._

Looking around at the caffeine high Muggles bump and swerve their way through the crowded airport, Vic slowly calmed her nerves. She finally spotted Lucius Malfoy holding up a sign with her name in bold print. He did not appear to be too happy about his assignment but Victoria couldn't find it in her heart to blame him. Slipping her wand into the recesses of her floor length cape, Victoria squirmed her way to the blond man's side.

"Hello Lucius. I am Victoria Eldir."

A bit taken aback by her memory of him as well as her atrocious American accent, Lucius recovered and bowed to her before turning to where the luggage carousels were sluggishly starting to turn.

"Lets make this quick shall we Miss Eldir? I wouldn't want to loiter here any longer than needed."

Victoria smirked at his discomfort, "Well then, you should know that I have my entire luggage shrunk into my carry-on so we can leave now, Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed."

_Wow. That whole stiff upper lip thing isn't just for Muggles is it? _She thought as Lucius led her outside to where a black limousine waited. She sighed at the extravagance and slid her small frame into the large back seat. Sitting across from her was the man who had just dragged her halfway around the world for a reason she had still yet figured out. Sitting stiffly in the leather interior, Victoria sniffed at his presence.

"Hello Victoria."

"Hello, yourself. I am mad at you so you had better start talking or I am going to find a way back home."

"There is no reason to act like a five year old Victoria. I know that you don't like being kept in the dark but I didn't have a choice. Legimency at your school is heavy and if anyone had picked out why you were leaving then you wouldn't have been able to come. That's why I kept you in the dark and that's why you traveled by Muggle transportation. This is important Vic, so please forgive me and listen to my idea?"

Victoria glared at him for half a second before shrugging and leaning over to wrap her arms around her adopted father. Nothing could keep her angry at Tom for long and she knew that he had to have a good reason; she simply did not like being left out of the loop.

"Okay, so why am I here and not getting ready for my next year at Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Because I already enrolled you with Hogwarts."

The shocked look on Victoria's face was soon replaced by glee and she leaped over to give her adopted father another hug.

"I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, you do. Now if you would calm down I will tell you the reason why."

Victoria cuddled up to Tom Riddle, her own personal guardian angel as Lucius turned the limo into traffic and her father outlined his plan for her placement in Hogwarts.

**Dursley House**

"Harry! Get down here this instant!"

The shrill sound of Aunt Petunia's voice cut through the groggy August morning haze and Harry sat up in bed abruptly. He turned to the nightstand and slipped his glasses on. He hurried to get dressed and ran down the stairs to answer his aunt's call.

"Harry, what have you been doing all summer? I have never seen the house in such a state. I am sick of seeing you moping around here. We are going to the store to buy Dudley more clothes. I want this house spotless when we return. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Good."

The Dursleys all marched out of the house and left Harry to his cleaning. Walking into the kitchen in a sleepy stupor, he bent down and looked in the cupboards for his cleaning supplies before shaking his head and grinning at his oversight. Laughing at his mistake, Harry drew out his wand and waved it at the dirty kitchen. The dishes were wiped spotless, the floor became shiny and the countertops were sanitized. Still grinning to himself, Harry quickly cleaned each room in the same manner. Soon he had a spotless house and plenty of time to himself. Grabbing his windbreaker, he headed out to the nearby park to play with Hedwig.

The snowy owl had just finished eating her morning meal of mice and voles when she heard her master calling her to come to him. Jumping into the air from her windowsill perch, she flew on silent wings towards her master's voice.

"Hedwig, there you are."

Harry handed her a gummy worm to chew on as he groomed her snowy white feathers. The owl had been his constant companion with the Dursleys. Bracing himself for her launch he watched her soar into the sky. Harry knew she preferred the night but she never hesitated to come into the daylight if Harry had need of her. They played in the park until Harry realized that he had been out for almost 3 hours.

"Uncle Vernon is going to kill me."

"I don't doubt that he will," sneered a voice behind him.

Harry turned to face his cousin as Hedwig settled on his arm.

"Go away Dudley. I am on my way home now."

"Ooh, Harry thinks he can tell me what to do does he? Let's teach him a lesson on manners boys."

Three of Dudley's friends came out of the shadows and Harry cursed before dropping his wand into his hand, "Watch it Dudley, I don't have to worry about doing magic now.'

Dudley paled but his friends didn't understand the threat and came forward. Without warning Hedwig launched herself at Dudley as Harry hexed the three brutes trying to overpower him. A sick hoot caught Harry's attention and her turned in time to see Dudley grab Hedwig's neck and twist.

"No!"

Dudley smirked until Harry pointed his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Dudley fell to the concrete with a loud THUD but Harry paid no attention. Running over to where Hedwig lay twitching, Harry pulled her into is lap as tears spilled out of his green eyes. Clutching her tightly to his chest he walked back to Privet Drive. When Harry walked in Vernon was standing at the doorway turning every shade of purple possible until he saw the dead owl in his nephew's hands and Harry's grief stricken eyes turn to anger. Without a word Harry gathered up his belongings, put Hedwig in her cage and shrunk everything to fit in his pocket. Walking down stairs, he found his aunt and uncle talking quietly to themselves.

"I am leaving. If you inform the wizarding community that I left, I will do more then petrify Dudley."

The two adults nodded in fear as Harry brushed past them and left Privet Drive.

He stared at the street before him and waited for the Knight Bus to appear. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he had to get away from the Dursleys before he killed someone. He couldn't believe that the only friend he had had with him no matter where he went was dead. As the Knight Bus pulled up Harry had made up his mind about where he would go.

"Take me to the Muggle Street outside the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, Sir!"

Harry paid the fare then rolled his way to the back of the bus as it sped off.

**Magic Castle Hotel**

"This is where we live? Cool! Can I order room service?"

Tom shook his head at his adopted daughters slang but smiled to himself at her enthusiasm, "Lucius, if you would show Miss. Eldir to her room. I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes Master."

"Vic, I am going leaving you with Lucius. We are dining in the hotel lobby so don't be late."

She smiled up at her father, "A wizard is never late. They arrive precisely when they mean to."

With a laugh she scampered away from her fathers grasp and followed a smirking Lucius up the stairs. She smiled at the room she was led into. The fabric was rich and luxurious and the bed was huge._ I could get used to this._ She wandered to the window and looked out towards the river. She missed her friends from her previous school but she wouldn't miss Hogwarts for the world. She wanted to know all about the school that Tom went to. A knock at her door interrupted her musings and she silently cursed the intruder. Opening the door she saw a tall blond teenager lounging outside her bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"Well that is rude. I was just coming to escort you to dinner."

"I was daydreaming and you interrupted me and that makes me cranky."

The young man bowed and she grabbed his arm smiling, "I forgive you though. I am Victoria but I prefer Vic."

"I am Draco."

"So, you still go to Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, I am in my last year."

"Good, I am starting there this year and I need all the allies I can get. You get to be my best friend."

"Oh, lucky me."

"Hey! I am an awesome person!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you are going to tell your father I am being mean to you."

"Why would I do that? I like arguing with people. It keeps me in practice for when Tom wants me to do something."

Draco smiled at the young girl's logic and led her to her seat. Vic sat down and slouched into her seat.

Tom frowns, "Vic, please sit properly."

"I am."

"You are slouching."

"So I am."

"Sit up."

"I am comfortable."

"I don't want to tell you again."

Sniffing her disapproval, Vic sat up and put her elbows on the table.

"Victoria!"

She smiled at her father and sat properly in her chair displaying perfect manners. Tom sighed at her antics and went back to his conversation with Lucius. Draco stared at her in disbelief. She winked at him and they both burst into laughter as the adults looked puzzled.

Harry scowled at the owner of the hotel. The man was falling all over himself to please him once he found out about the wealth Harry was carrying with him.

"Go away. I am quite capable of caring for myself," he said, finally snapping at the man's fawning.

"Of course sir," the owner said with a final bow.

When the man was finally gone Harry looked out his window towards the river. He had delivered Hedwig's body to the pet cemetery and had said goodbye for the last time. He still couldn't believe she was gone but her cage was sitting empty on his bed and he felt like crying.

**Knock Knock. **

Harry turned toward the door and frowned, "Who is it?"

"I am a doorman sir. I was told to inform you that unless you want room service, the hotel lobby is open for dinner now."

"Thank you,"

"Very good sir."

Harry pulled himself from the window. _Moping is doing you no good. Go get some food and try to cheer up. You never have to see the Dursleys again._ With that thought in mind he went downstairs for dinner. He turned the corner and stared in shock. There before him sat Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Draco. A young girl turned towards him and smiled.

"Hi, why are you staring at us?"


	2. Though This be Madness Yet There is

Chapter 2: Though This is Madness, Yet There is Method

Draco leapt to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Draco, sit down."

The voice of Tom Riddle was soft but deadly and Draco's face paled as he put is wand away and sat down. Harry kept his eyes on the tall dark man at the head of the table. Keeping his hands where Harry could see them, Tom stood up.

"Please, do not be afraid. We are not going to hurt you Harry."

"How can I believe you?"

"All I can give you is my word that no one at this table is going to harm you. You will have to decide for yourself if you trust me."

"Go on, all these guys here are pushovers anyway."

"VICTORIA!" Three voices shouted towards the young girl innocently sifting through her salad.

"What?"

Harry tried to contain his chuckle but the look on Draco's face as he glared at the seemingly oblivious girl was too much and he laughed out loud. Tom smiled to himself and sat back down.

"You can dine with us if you like. I am sure Victoria would like a new person to irritate."

Startled, Harry nodded numbly and sat down in the empty chair beside Vic.

"Hi, I'm Vic. I am going to be a fifth year student at Hogwarts this year."

"H-hi," Harry stuttered, "I am H-"

"Harry Potter. I know. In fact I believe everyone knows."

"You think?"

"Okay, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are kind of infamous in these parts."

"I really hadn't noticed. Gee, thanks."

"You are so welcome, happy to help."

Tom's head shot up at this comment, "Vic, Harry is our guest. You will not antagonize him."

Vic bowed her head meekly, "Yes Tom. I'm sorry Harry. I get carried away sometimes."

"That's okay Vic, I don't mind friendly arguing"

After sticking her tongue out at Tom, she turned back to Harry.

"Don't mind Tom. He is always grumpy."

"Why do you call him Tom?"

"Because that's how I know him. He is not my boss, just my adopted father. I don't have to scrape and bow to him."

"A fact that you make sure I am aware of every day," Tom commented.

Harry smiled at Tom until he realized who he was smiling at, and then he scowled and looked down at his plate. The small fried fish seemed to be laughing at him. Taking his fork he cut of the head and put it under his napkin. This seemed to pacify him somehow. Draco looked at his father in puzzlement but Lucius had his eyes on Tom. Lost in thought, Tom didn't notice Lucius' steely grey eyes on him.

_He has grown up. When did that happen? He seems so sad. I wonder why. It is like he is trying to remember not to smile. I don't like this Harry at all._

An uncomfortable silence had settled over the magical group as Tom wondered. Vic knew that Lucius and Draco were not happy with Harry's presence but she liked the quite boy. Glancing over at her father, she coughed to hide the burst of laughter that threatened to escape.

No wonder the Malfoy's seem unhappy, she thought, Tom looks star struck and I bet I know with who.

"Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry choked on the swallow of water in his mouth at Vic's question.

"Vic, that is a bit personal don't you think?" Tom questioned his daughter. She stared innocently at him before winking slyly. It was Tom's turn to choke on his dinner.

Harry smiled sadly, "No. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't want to put someone I care about in danger. I don't enjoy getting people killed"

"Do you like girls?"

VICTORIA ELDIR!"

"What?"

Harry's face was red with embarrassment and Tom looked ready to strangle his daughter.

"You have no right to ask such questions. Eat your dinner in silence or I will send you to your room," he threatened before turning to Harry with a look of apology, "I am sorry. I don't know why she is acting like this. I blame the Muggle transportation."

Harry nodded his acceptance, "Oh it is okay. I am just not used to be asked so bluntly."

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence and Harry excused himself from the table.

"Bye Harry. I hope I see you tomorrow!"

He smiled back at the energetic girl before walking up the steps to his room. He was tired and the tense dinner had exhausted him even more. _That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I wonder what is going on._ As he slipped on his only pair of sweatpants he heard a polite knock on his door. Sighing to himself, the Boy-Who-Lived shuffled to the door and cracked it open. A very concerned Dark Lord was standing in the hallway.

"Why are you here Harry?" Tom asked quietly. He knew all about the Dursleys and their blood protection. He couldn't understand why Harry would leave that kind of sanctuary. Harry stared at him a long time before answering.

"Hedwig is dead. They killed her and now I have no one."

"Who is-was Hedwig?"

"She was my owl. I have had since I first learned I was a wizard."

"Why would your family kill her?"

"They hate me."

Tom stood in shock at the blunt answer. He could never have imagined that kind of response. Harry walked into his rented room, not caring that Tom could see in. His worn out clothes were sitting neatly piled in his trunk and his worn windbreaker was flung over a chair. Tom stood in silence as he tried not to let his rage get the better of him. _This is not right. Why is he living like this?_

"Harry, why are your clothes too big for you?"

Harry turned at the question and stared at the older man, "Why do you care?"

"I am wondering why the supposed savior of the wizarding world is wearing clothes two to three sizes too big for him and why Dumbledore would allow Muggles to kill said saviors beloved pet," Tom spit out too angry to be nice.

It was Harry's turn to be shocked. Lord Voldemort was mad because he was being treated badly! He smiled but it was too much. Tom stood in the doorway while Harry fell to the floor laughing. The irony sunk in and Tom began laughing with him.

"Let me guess, you never thought you would hear such words from me?"

Harry nodded, too out of breath to speak. When he finally caught his breath he waved the still chuckling Tom into his room. The thought that Tom would hurt him never came into his mind.

"I wear clothes too big for me because they are the castoffs from Dudley. Whenever he "outgrows' his clothes, they get tossed to me."

"How big is this kid going to get?"

"I really don't want to know. They can all go to hell."

"That can be arranged."

Harry glanced over at Tom's gleeful face and began laughing again, "They wouldn't know what hit them!"

When the two wizards had stopped laughing, Tom walked over to the doorway, "Well, I came to see what you were doing all by yourself but I can see you are better off here. The Malfoys and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up more school supplies for Victoria. If you want to come along you are certainly welcome to. I am sure you need more supplies for school as well. It wouldn't be a bad idea to trash all those clothes and buy some new ones. I don't care what Dumbledore says, if I were you I would never go back to those people."

Harry looked over at the older wizard and noticed that he didn't look so threatening now, "I would be glad to join you guys, if only to see Draco and Lucius try to be nice to me."

Tom laughed and winked, "Draco won't know who's lead to follow and it will be a nice test to see if he will follow me or Lucius."

"Glad to know I am helpful in some way."

Tom turned at the door and touched Harry gently on the shoulder, "Goodnight Harry Potter."

"Goodnight... Tom."

He watched the door close softly before wandering over to his bed. For the first time in three years he didn't set the wards around his bed. He fell asleep immediately, as if for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

Tom looked into Victoria's room to find her sound asleep. He smiled at the small stuffed lizard she had tucked under her chin and gently shut her door. Walking down the hallway to his bedroom he felt a peace fall over him that he hadn't felt since childhood. Shaking his head, Tom entered his room and locked the door behind him. Taking off his shirt and laying it on a nearby chair, Tom walked to four poster bed and bent down to pull the curtains back. For a moment the moonlight fell across his form and a thousand silver scars could be seen covering his back.

Cazza31: You are my first review on this story! Cookies for you! (yummy)

A/N: Okay, this is the longest Harry Potter fic I have done which is kind of sad. I am sorry I killed off Hedwig but I thought it was a good way to get Harry to leave. If you want to Flame be because of that then go ahead but I won't change it so there is no point. I will try to update as often as possible but if I don't someone yell at me. I get side tracked easily. As always please review!


	3. Eye of Newt and Toe of Frog

Chapter 3:

The morning dawned dreary and rainy. Harry looked out the window and groaned. _Why can't it be sunny? I hate shopping in the rain._

Stumbling from his bed he threw on the first clothes he could find and trudged his way down to the hotel dining room. He found the Malfoys and Tom eating breakfast with Victoria at the front window watching the busy street. He threw himself into his chair and leaned his head on the table.

"Good Morning Harry."

"What is so damned good about it?"

"Well, aren't you pleasant in the morning?"

"Oh, sorry Tom. It's the weather. I hate shopping in the rain."

Vic bounced her way over to Harry and sat down at the table chattering excitedly, "Hi Harry! I am so excited. I have never been to Diagon Alley, well I guess I have once because that's where Tom found me but I don't remember so it doesn't count but this is going to be so fun. What classes are you taking? Can I walk with you so that I don't have to hear Draco complain about how the rain ruins his hair? Are you happy about going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at Tom in horror, "Who the hell gave her coffee?"

Tom laughed out loud at Harry's reaction and shook his head, "No one, she is a natural morning person. Trust me she's the only one."

Vic glared at Tom before returning to her barrage on Harry, "Do you think your friends will be there? Could you introduce me to them? Is one of your friends a Weasley? Draco says that he- why are you glaring at me?"

Harry sighed in resignation, "I don't know what classes I am taking. Yes, you can walk with me. I am happy about going to Hogwarts. Let's hope we don't meet any of my friends. One of my friends is a Weasley and don't listen to what Draco says. Can I eat now?"

Vic appeared to think it over, "I suppose, but hurry up!"

Draco looked over at Tom carefully before calling Harry over, "If you sit over here I can buffer her questions while you eat."

"A plus, you pass," Harry said with a grin over at Tom. At Draco's puzzlement the two dark haired wizards began laughing uncontrollably.

Lucius shook his head, "Harry, sit down and eat before you lose what brain cells you have left."

"Wow, did you just make a joke? Is your heart okay?"

Lucius glared at the young Gryffindor until he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. Harry tried eating his breakfast as fast as he could. He wanted this shopping day over with.

Swallowing his last gulp of coffee Harry stood up and stretched, "Okay, let's go."

Tom looked at the Malfoys who were staring at Harry in horror while Vicv rolled on the floor in a giggling fit.

"What?" Harry asked, not comfortable with everyone looking at him.

"Harry you can not go shopping in those clothes. The Malfoys would never live it down."

Harry flushed with anger, "Well, then forget it. These are the only clothes I have. It's not like I dress like this on purpose."

Tom caught Harry's sleeve as the young wizard tried to storm out of the dining room, "Harry, please forgive me. I did not think that through. I know how you feel, believe me. Will you allow me to transfigure your clothes until we can get you some proper garments to make up for our callus behavior?"

Lucius dropped his jaw as he heard his master apologize to Harry. _Lord Voldemort does not apologize to any one certainly not to the Boy-Who-Lived. Why are we not killing him?_ Looking up Lucius saw his master wave his wand over Harry's faded baggy t-shirt and over large sweatpants. The grimy clothes turned into a fitted green t-shirt, light blue loose fitting jeans and black converse sneakers.

"There, does that suit you?"

Harry looked down at his new clothes, "Thanks Tom. These are fine."

Looking over at Lucius Harry struck a pose, "Is this a bit less offensive to your delicate nature?"

Tom smiled at Harry's antics and then frowned as Vic fell over again with laughter, "Harry, stop you are going to give my daughter a concussion."

Harry bolted up the stairs to grab his pack and his drawing pad. Looking at Hedwig's empty cage sobered him a bit and he walked downstairs a little more reserved. Tom watched Harry come down and a wave of concern went over the Dark Lord's frame._ That boy doesn't seem to like being happy. Is this my fault or Dumbledore's?_

"Okay the floo network is over there so we will just be on our way. Harry, try not to get lost again."

He grinned up at Tom before walking with Vic over to the fireplace. Lucius stepped up first and threw his handful of floo powder into the flames before stepping in and stating clearly, "Diagon Alley."

Once Draco and Vic had made it through, Harry walked firmly up to the floo network, threw in his powder, stepped into the flames and clearly shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Tom shook his head with amusement before following Harry through. Once they cleaned their clothes of the powder residue, the small group followed Lucius into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Luckily Ron had told Harry that his family was going the last day before school to make sure they caught all the good deals so Harry was safe from any Weasley interference. He didn't know why but he was looking forward to seeing where this twisted friendship with Tom would go. The first shop they stopped at was a clothing store where the mannequins were announcing the lasted fashions at the lowest prices.

"Let's stop here. Vic could use a wardrobe update and Harry can look around to see if there is anything he likes."

"Very well," Lucius sighed.

The group went into the store and Lucius turned the open sign to close. Knowing the owner of the store was a supporter of the Dark Lord made buying the essential outfits easier. Vic made sure she bought every shirt color in the rainbow so she couldn't offend anybody plus a few pairs of jeans that were spelled to resist staining. Harry bought three t-shirts with the Gryffindor logo on them before anyone could protest and on epair of stain repelling jeans.

"Harry, please pick out more clothes. That will not cover you once we throw out all your old hand-me-downs."

"I am sorry, I don't like this wizard clothing. It's just too school-like. I want some regular clothes, I mean Muggle clothes."

"OOOHHH, yeah; I need to restock on anime' t-shirts!"

Tom looked at Vic as if she has grown a new head, "what in Merlin's beard is anime'?"

Vic looked at her father as if he were the stupidest man on the face of the planet, "Anime' is only the hottest thing in Muggle culture. It was founded in Japan but now it is big everywhere and the pictures are awesome."

"You are going to insist on this aren't you?"

Harry and Vic both nodded and much to Lucius' surprise Draco seemed eager to go as well. The two adults knew when they were overruled so Lucius led them to the nearest Muggle exit. Harry was surprised to learn that Tom and Lucius always carried Muggle currency with them in the form of a credit card. The thought of the Dark Lord getting his robes dry-cleaned tickled Harry so much that the rest of the group had to wait for him to stop laughing and catch his breath. With an irritated look, Lucius led them to the first store he saw announcing clothes. Walking in, Tom looked at the signs and began laughing.

"Lucius, uh, do you know any teenager who is willing to buy Armani?"

"Hey, dad can I get this in black?"

"Draco, put that back! We are not buying any clothes here."

Walking back into the street, the group now had to wait for Tom to regain his composure. Lucius was glaring at Draco while Vic and Harry began scanning the street for more clothing shops. Pointing to a store just across the street advertising anime' themed clothing, Harry pulled Tom to his feet and the group started off.

Four hours later…

"Tom, can we go there next?"

"Victoria, we are going home. We have been all around London and Diagon Alley trying to find everything for school next week and I need to go back to the hotel, get some food and try to forget you showing me why you need under wire support."

"Poor Tom," Harry said, supporting a hefty amount of new clothes and school supplies for him and Victoria. The doorman opened the hotel doors and the exhausted wizards set their bags down. Calling a bellman, over Tom left instructions for the bags before they all trudged up the stairs to their respected rooms. Harry flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. Shopping with Tom and Vic had been more fun then he could have imagined. _I had more fun with my mortal enemy then I have with Ron and Hermione. Victoria is a riot, we got Lucius to try on jeans and Draco actually bought a pair. Tom was making fun of us the whole time and I was enjoying myself. _Sitting up in bed, Harry stared at the empty birdcage sitting on his dresser. He had to get rid of it somehow. He never wanted another owl. No owl could replace Hedwig.

Knock. Knock.

Harry groaned before stumbling to the door and cracking it open. No one seemed to be there so he opened it further and heard a small meow coming from the floor. Looking down, Harry saw a small grey kitten with teal blue eyes and a silver collar looking back at him. A note was attached and he bent down to read it.

_Dear Harry, I know that nothing could replace Hedwig _

_but I saw this kitten in the window of a department store and _

_the other kittens were trying to hurt it. I bought it as a way for you to _

_heal. Hedwig doesn't want you to be alone and I know how bad_

_loneliness can be without someone to comfort you. Feel free to tell me_

_no and I will make sure he is taken to a new home._

_You new friend, Tom Riddle_

_P.S. Victoria says that she will hurt you if you say no._

Smiling through tear-filled eyes, Harry picked up the little kitten and held it to his chest. Purring loudly the grey feline nuzzled up to his new owner and meowed softly.

"Hello, Caesar."

"Meow."


	4. When Shall We Three Meet Again

A/n: By now, you should know that I do not intend to make Tom/Voldemort evil. So if you do not want to read about an OOC Voldemort then stop reading this now.  If you do not care then goodie! I will try to make the chappies as long as I can but I love cliffhangers so my chapters will mostly work around those.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The first person to tell me the secret behind the chapter names gets to pick what animal Vic gets for a pet as well as name it. Good Luck!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize from Harry Potter. Victoria is my own creation, though I am basing her on my best friend.

**Chapter 4: When Shall We Three Meet Again?**

Harry woke to the sight of three owls perched on his windowsill eyeing the hissing ball of grey fur trying to reach them.

"Caesar, stop."

Walking to the window, he took the offered letters and fed the owls some of Hedwig's old treats before they flew off. Two of the letters were from Ron and Hermione and were addressed to his aunt and uncle's house but the last one, from Hogwarts, was addressed to Room 324 of The Magic Castle Hotel. Opening Ron's letter, he saw the familiar scrawl and smiled.

_**Harry,**_

_**Where are you, mate? Dumbledore won't tell us where you are staying and Mom is terrified that you have gotten into trouble. (I told her that you could take care of yourself but she doesn't believe me.) I'm sorry about Hedwig man, but don't you think you should stay with us? Send the word and I will get the twins to go pick you up. Please let me know.**_

_**Your Mate, **_

_**R.W.**_

Hermione's letter didn't say much but after Harry had read it a few times, a chill went up his spine.

_**To Harry, **_

_**Are you okay? I understand about the Dursleys (I can hex them if you want) Keep safe and I will see you when school starts. **_

_**Best Friend,**_

_**H.G.**_

_Ron is telling me to leave and Hermione is calling herself my best friend and telling me to stay where I am._

Harry jumped up, grabbed Caesar, and took off for Tom's room. Knocking impatiently at the older wizard's door, he waited for an answer.

"What do you want and speak quickly or I will start throwing curses."

"It's me Tom."

"Harry, what on earth are you doing up at 7:30 in the morning? Wait, I don't want to know. Just go away."

Harry forced his way into the dark room and Tom groaned in frustration.

"I got some letters that have me worried. I was hoping you could just tell me I am paranoid."

Tom watched the young wizard standing in the middle of his bedroom fidget for a few seconds and shrugged. Whatever was bothering Harry was obviously important.

"Okay, let me see the letters."

Harry handed over the parchments and Tom quickly read each one.

"I know they disagree with each other on a lot of things," Harry explained, "but there is no way Hermione would tell me to stay hidden without good reason."

Tom nodded his head as he read Hermione's letter again, "Does she always end her letters this way?"

Harry shook his head, "No, she would never be that informal unless she was trying to tell me something, right?"

"I would have to say yes. I don't know these friends of yours very well though so I don't know how well I can decipher their meanings."

Harry began pacing around the room mumbling to himself. Putting the letters on the dresser, Tom walked into Harry's circle and waited for Harry to bump into him.

"Harry, you need to tell me what you want to do."

Harry looked up at the older wizard and frowned, "I am staying here. I don't know what is going on but I feel safe here."

Tom smiled, "Okay, then I suggest you owl Ron back and tell him your plans. I would owl Hermione just to tell her you are okay. Was that all?"

"My letter from Hogwarts came. It was addressed to this address. Should I be worried?"

Tom shook his head, "The office that fills out your school letters is automated to send it to the correct address. I am guessing that Victoria will get hers today as well."

As if she had heard her name, Victoria bounced into the room holding a cream-colored letter and singing, "To Hogwarts we will go, to Hogwarts we will go, Harry's in my fathers room, to Hogwarts we will go!"

Harry and Tom groaned in unison at the hyperactive fifteen year old. Harry made to grab Vic by the arm and she yelped before running out the door yelling, "Help, he's gonna eat me!"

Harry turned to Tom and said, "Excuse me," before running out of the bedroom after the mischievous witch.

"What is all that noise?"

Tom glanced up to find Lucius standing in a silver and black sleeping robe, rubbing his eyes and glaring balefully at the two battling teenagers down the hall. Grinning manically at his old friend, Tom pointed to the Hogwarts letter lying discarded on the floor and Lucius groaned.

"She is never going to calm down now is she?"

"I doubt it. Vic is a special little girl; she can make you laugh even when you are trying hard not to hex her."

Sighing in agreement, Lucius bowed to his smiling Master and went to wake up his son. _I may enjoy having Harry Potter around. My Lord seems to become calm and mellow in the boys presence. _

Tom smiled at his friend's thoughts before picking up Vic's letter and reading its contents.

_**To Miss. Victoria Eldir,**_

**_We are pleased to announce that your transfer from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been completed. Welcome to your new school. Please see the enclosed list of school supplies needed for your fifth year of school here. We will see you on Sept. 1st. in the great hall for your sorting. Once again, welcome._**

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

Folding the letter carefully, Tom placed it on his desk before heading to the bathroom. _I am not getting anymore sleep it seems. Vic will certainly not allow it after receiving her letter. _As he closed the door and locked it, Vic's voice could be heard singing through the halls.

"To Hogwarts we will go, To Hogwarts we will go, May all of Draco's hair fall out, To Hogwarts we will go."

"VICTORIA!"

**At the Burrow**

**_Dear Ron, _**

_**Thanks for your letter mate. I am doing fine so I think I will stay where I am until school starts. Tell Molly not to worry about me. I am staying with a nice family who is making sure I don't get into trouble. Thanks for your sympathies about Hedwig and I will see you when school starts.**_

_**Your Mate,**_

_**H.P.**_

Ron stared for a while at his letter before crumpling it up and walking downstairs for breakfast. He had been so sure that Harry would want to come to the Burrow that he had volunteered to be the one to go get Harry when he said yes but now he didn't know what to think.

"Harry doesn't want to come here."

Headmaster Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with Arthur and Remus and sighed, "Did he give a reason?"

"No he just said some family is taking care of him, not to worry, and that he would see me at school."

Molly wrung her hands in her apron, "I hope he is eating enough. I am so worried Albus."

"There, there Molly. I am sure he is just fine though I would like to know who this family is." Dumbledore frowned and turned to Hermione.

"Have you gotten a reply back?"

"No, Headmaster," Hermione lied. She had her letter hidden in her room and there was no way she was giving it to Dumbledore.

_I cannot believe these people are all trying to run Harry's life. If Harry weren't okay, he would come to one of us. It's as if since he is The-Boy-Who-Lived they can all tell him what to do. _

After everyone had voiced their own opinion about where Harry was and where they thought he should be, Hermione excused herself and went to her room to open her letter.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

_**I am doing much better now that I am not with the Dursleys. I am with some people who have my best interests at heart. Please don't let anyone try to find me. I am at The Magic Castle Hotel if you want to come see me. Make sure you are not followed.**_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Harry**_

Hermione smiled at the information and threw the letter into the flames. Nothing would keep her from meeting the new family that Harry has let into his life.

_I am going tomorrow when everyone else is still sleeping. _

With that thought, Hermione curled up and went to sleep.

Hermione's alarm went off at 6:30 am and she snuck out of her bedroom carrying her shoes. The lights were all out and she checked every room to make sure no one was up early. Tip toeing downstairs she exited out the back door. Slipping on her shoes, she pulled out her wand and Apparated to the hotel. Nodding to the door attendant, Hermione walked into the lobby of the hotel and headed over to the front desk. Sitting in an overstuffed lounge chair was Draco Malfoy.


	5. I Have No Other but a Woman's Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JK Rowling does, yada yada, you get the idea.

Chapter 5: I Have no Other But a Woman's Reason

**At the Magic Castle Hotel**

As he watched Hermione walk into the deserted lobby Draco froze to his seat. When her eyes settled on the blond haired Malfoy heir, he leapt from his chair and took off up the stairs as fast as he could. Hermione stood in the middle of an empty lobby gaping.

_What is he doing here? What is Harry doing in the same hotel as Draco?_

Hermione heard a squeal come from the direction Draco went off in and then an older man's voice rose above the high pitched shrieking.

"Victoria, stop that this instant! If you frighten off Harry's guest I will abandon all hope of you ever becoming a lady and lock you in your room without your wand!"

"So? I can do wandless magic because you taught me yourself! So Ha!"

"Don't talk back to me you little wretch! You are the most disobedient child I know!"

"Nu-uh Harry listens to you less than I do."

"Yes, but Harry is our guest not an actual member of this family so you behave or I won't let you talk to this Muggle-born witch."

Harry slipped between the two arguing Riddles and made his way downstairs. Peeking over the railing, he saw Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs listening to the bickering taking place above her.

"Hi Hermione."

Spinning in the direction of his voice Hermione looked up and smiled with relief, "You are alright! I was worried that the Malfoys had trapped you into staying when I saw Draco run up the stairs."

"No, the Malfoys don't have me trapped here," Harry explained, smiling at his friend's confusion, "they are actually being quite nice. It helps that the family I am staying with is a very important family to the wizarding world."

Hermione waited very patiently until Harry had come all the way down the stairs before jumping into his arms and hugging him close.

"Harry, I missed you!"

"Hey, Harry, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Harry let go of Hermione at once and turned in the direction of the voice. Victoria was standing in the middle the lobby with her innocent look carefully in place.

"Victoria, we have been over this. Hermione is not my girlfriend; she is my friend who happens to be a girl. Stop trying to make me mad; save it for your father. Where is he by the way?"

Victoria looked down at her feet, "He got called away on business but he should be back soon. He just has to fix a minor problem."

Watching Vic, Harry noticed that her face was a bit pale and she was twisting her wand in her hands nervously. _It must have been pretty bad if she is this upset about it. _

Taking Victoria by the hand, Harry pulled her to his side and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, "Hermione, this is Victoria Eldir. We all call her Vic but don't let the pet name fool you. She is more trouble then she is worth sometimes."

Victoria elbowed Harry in his side before turning to Hermione, "Hello, I know that you must be Hermione. Harry and Draco have both told us quite a lot about you but I must say; you aren't at all what I expected."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow ate the fifteen year old, "Really? What makes you say that?"

Giggling into her hand Vic retorted, "Draco said you had hair like a rats nest, a mean temper and that you were bucktoothed. When I asked Harry about you he didn't say anything about your temper."

Hermione stared at Vic and then burst out laughing, "I see what you mean about her Harry."

"Vic never did know when to keep her mouth shut," a cool voice said from the staircase landing. Looking up, the three students saw Lucius standing there with a slight frown on his face.

Hermione paled and went to stand beside Harry.

"Please Miss Granger, do not be frightened. I am not here to harm anyone. Harry, if you would, **He **wants to see you."

With those words the tall blond man walked back up the stairs without a sound. Victoria turned to Harry with worry in her eyes but Harry squeezed her hand firmly, "Don't worry. I am sure he just wants to glean me for more information on how to fix his "little problem". Keep an eye on Hermie for though okay?"

Vic giggled nervously at Hermione's nickname and nodded, "Okay, Harry. Is it okay if Caesar comes down and plays with us?"

Smiling at her unusual politeness, he nodded and called to his little grey kitten. At once the ball of fur came tearing down the stairs and began rubbing itself against Harry's legs.

"Caesar, this is Hermione. Stay with her while I go talk to Vic's father."

Hermione picked up Caesar and he curled into her arms and started purring. With a small smile Harry headed up the stairs to talk with Tom.

"Tom, are you in here?"

The door squeaked as Harry peeked in the doorway. Stepping into the dimly lit room, Harry moved over to the two adults and waited. The two adults looked at the dark haired boy before them with caution in their eyes.

"What is it?"

Lucius looked at the green eyed boy nervously shifting his feet before them. He could never have imagined feeling pity for the slender Boy Who Lived but then again he would never have imagined Lord Voldemort befriending said boy either.

"I am not sure how to tell you this," Tom started, "Were you aware that a raid was held last night?"

"I knew something was up. You were testy all day yesterday."

Smiling, Tom continued, "Yes, I get a bit, shall we say cranky when I have to deal with incompetent Death Eaters. The raid failed miserably for us."

"What are you trying to get at Tom?"

"One of your friends was dangerously injured in the attack."

Harry turned white at those words and his heart skipped a beat. _Which one will I lose now?_

"Your friend-"

"Please, Tom stop. If it was one of my friends then it was one of Hermione's friends. She deserves to hear this."

Looking at Lucius, Tom saw respect for Harry shining out of the silver orbs and a bit of hope filled him.

"Very well, meet us in the hotel conference room. Bring Vic as well. She gets cranky when she doesn't know everything that is going on."

Nodding in understanding, Harry walked out of the room and headed for the main lobby.

"Lucius, I don't like this."

"My Lord, if you want him to trust you then he has to know."

"Not that, well I mean yes, of course I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I mean about this situation. Things were easier when I didn't have to worry about disappointing him."

"My Lord, you and Harry are on opposite sides of this war right now. Perhaps if you try to show him your side of things then you will not have to worry so much."

Tom nodded, "I will try. Let's go to the conference room. Grab Draco as well. We might as well tell everyone at once."

Harry peered over the balcony of the staircase to see Vic and Hermione sitting cross-legged on the plush carpet and playing keep away with a ball of yarn and Caesar.

"Hey Vic, your father wants to see us all in the third floor conference room now. Hermione, please don't freak out on me okay?"

Puzzled at Harry's request Hermione simply nodded and followed Vic and Caesar up the stairs.

_Who is this guy? They are going to a lot of trouble not to name him. Vic is a healthy young girl so he can't be that bad right? On the other hand, he is connected with Lucius Malfoy._

Harry waited at the top of the stairs and grabbed Hermione's hand to encourage her. Smiling up at her friend, she felt better. _If Harry likes this guy then he can't be that horrible._

"Hermione, is Harry gay?"

The two seventh years stopped abruptly and turned to gape at Vic.

"What?" Vic asked, holding Caesar tightly to her chest.

"I am standing right here you little monster. Ask me yourself if you want to know or better yet; don't ask it at all because that is none of your business!"

"Yeah, I thought you were."

Hermione laughed as her friend turned bright red and moved towards the insufferable girl.

Grabbing Harry's arm she pulled him towards her, "Come on Harry, she caught you. If you weren't then you wouldn't have protested so much. She is right so let it go."

Shaking loose of Hermione's grip Harry smoothed back his hair and composed himself. He wasn't about to let Vic spill the secret to everyone and he knew of only one way to make sure that didn't happen. Harry walked into the conference room and saw Draco, Lucius and Tom waiting patiently for them.

"Hey everyone, I'm gay!"

The three dark wizards looked at Harry in shock before Draco doubled over in laughter.

"You two owe me money!"

Tom and Lucius frowned at the silver eyed boy and then groaned as they remembered the bet they had made earlier that week.

Hermione stood in the back of the room in shock at the sight before her. She knew what Tom Riddle looked like from descriptions of him from Harry. She stared at the man whom she knew to be Lord Voldemort.

_Voldemort is Vic's father? How can Harry trust him? There has to be more to this then what I am seeing. Surely Dumbledore would know where Harry is._

"Harry, what's going on?"

Turning towards Hermione, Harry saw the shock and fear in his friends face.

"Oh, Hermione, I am sorry. I forgot that you would be a bit confused. You already know the Malfoy's and this is Vic's father. This is-"

"Tom Riddle, I know. What I don't understand is what we are doing in the same room as him."

"He helped me Hermione. He helped me when he could have killed me. Hedwig was dead and I was depressed and he got me through that. They all did. I know that this will be hard for you but I need you to accept that I am friends with the man you know as Lord Voldemort."

Hermione gazed up at her friend and noted the determination on his face to make her understand him. She glanced over at Tom, Vic and the Malfoy's and saw only concern on the faces staring back at her.

"Okay Harry."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I still don't understand it but I accept it. You are happier then I have seen you in a long time; at least since Sirius's death. I want you to stay happy and if that means being friends with a mass murdering maniac then so be it."

"Hey I resent that - oh wait never mind; she's right."

The room laughed at Tom's comment and Lucius elbowed Draco in the side.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"I believe you have something to say?"

"Oh yeah, Hermione, I apologize for any negative treatment I have shown towards you and I will do my best to make it up to you."

Hermione held her hand across her heart, "Did Draco just apologize to me? I can take you being friends with Voldemort, I can take you running away but a Malfoy saying he is sorry is too much."

Vic fell to the floor laughing and Tom smirked, "Yeah, she is going to fit right in. Don't encourage my daughter too much though; I want her to have at least some manners."

Lucius cleared his throat and everyone turned to the tall blond, "We did gather here for a reason My Lord."

Tom sobered at his friend's reminder, "Yes, if everyone would sit I have something to say."

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. After everyone was settled Tom spoke again.

"Yesterday night, a raid was planned for the initiation of a new Death Eater. I chose a muggle theater as the site and nothing should have gone wrong so of course everything went wrong. An Auror was seeing a movie and called for reinforcements when we showed up. My small band of Death Eaters were instantly outnumbered. Fenrir Greyback was with them as a wolf on specific orders not to bite anyone. I don't know why I expected him to behave but needless to say, he didn't. A friend of yours, Ginny Weasley, was there with the Auror and Fenrir bit her. She is at St Mungo's Hospital right now and even though she will survive, she is a werewolf now."

Hermione laid her head on the table and moaned. Looking at Tom, Harry saw regret for the first time on Tom's face.

"What is being done about Fenrir?"

Tom looked at Harry a bit startled, "I have seen to it that he doesn't enjoy his stay at Malfoy Manor."

Harry nodded, "Tom, we need to know how to go from here. I can't be friends with someone who is planning raids that hurt my friends."

Tom brushed his hand through his hair and sat down, "I need to tell you my story from the beginning. I don't know if you know this but I didn't start out by fighting Dumbledore. I started out to fight the Ministry. I have seen a side of the Ministry that you know nothing about. I know that in this war I am the evil one, but I am tired of doing things the right way and not seeing any results. I used to think that if I gained enough power then I could change how other races and people who were different were treated by simply telling people that that's how it should be. I know better now. After a few years of trying it the 'right way'; I decided to change my tactics. I became the evil homicidal maniac you all know. With me to fight against, the Ministry doesn't have the time to mistreat the werewolf packs, banish all giants to the mountains, or restrict the movements of the centaurs. I can't stop until fair treatment is given to all creatures that are fighting for their lives in this biased, bigoted world. I am not saying I don't have my own prejudices, I am simply saying that the wizarding world has ignored their own for too long. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to go about bringing change but it is too late now; I am in too deep and I cannot stop."

Harry stared down at his hands and contemplated Tom's speech. _The wizarding world will never accept werewolves and giants. Remus can't get a job because of what and who he is and even though Hagrid is only half-giant; he lost his job because of it._

Tom watched Harry as a play of emotions crossed the young wizard's face. _Please believe me Harry. I wouldn't lie about this. Why would I? What would I have to gain?_

_I don't know why you would._

_Harry?_

_Yes?_

_How can you hear me?_

_I think it is because of our mind link, you know through my scar?_

_Okay, do you understand what I have told you?_

_Yes, I do and I guess it would make sense to a mad man._

_Hey, I happen to like being insane so stuff it._

_(This is weird.) All right, I have to think about this for a while._

Raising his head he saw four sets of eyes watching him.

"I think we all need to think about this for a while. Harry, why don't you and Hermione go into town, find someplace to eat and talk?"

"Ooh, I want to go!"

"No Vic, I need you to stay here. Let Harry and Hermione have a bit of time together before Hermione has to leave."

Walking over to her father's side, Vic wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm proud of you Tom."

Placing his hands on his daughter's head, Tom nodded goodbye to Harry and Hermione and the two Gryffindor's quietly left the room. Lucius tugged on Draco's sleeve and the Malfoys left the two Riddle's in peace.

Draco followed his father in silence until they got to their rooms.

"Dad, is that true?"

"Yes Draco, why do you think we treat our house-elves so badly?"

"I never really thought about it. I just figured it was because we were better then them but now I think I see. It is so other people will treat them better. Good people want to do the opposite of those that seem bad in order to make themselves look even better."

"Yes, I am glad you understand. Let's go see if the hotel will bring us up some lunch. Tom and Vic will be hungry after that ordeal."

Victoria looked up at her father's face and smiled, "I think they are going to join us. Harry and Hermione are too reasonable to do anything else. How about you?"

"We will see Vic. They have been with Dumbledore for a while. It is hard to change your ideas about something after being told something else for so long. I hope that they do though."

"You really like Harry, don't you Tom?"

Glancing down at his daughters grin, Tom groaned, "Vic, please stop that. Harry and I would not make a good couple no matter how hard you try. Just because we are both gay does not mean we will automatically fall in love with each other. Now come on, Lucius ordered us some food. I suggest we go eat and wait for Hermione and Harry to return."

"How do you know what Lucius did?"

"You should know by now that I see all and I know all you little monster!"

"No you don't or you would know that Harry's cat likes to piss in your shoes for some reason."

"Victoria!"

A/n: Please review! Does the story make sense? How do you feel about Ginny as a werewolf? Oh and the contest for the secret behind the Chapter Titles is still going on. The prize is getting to decide what pet Vic receives as well as its name.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)

Kateera


	6. O' What Men Dare Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say!

A/N: Congratulations to Calandra7 for correctly guessing that all my titles are from Shakespeare quotes. Thank you to all that took a guess. Stay tuned to find out what pet Victoria receives.

Chapter 6: O, What Men Dare Do

**Streets of London**

Walking down the deserted street towards Harry's favorite café, Harry studied the concrete before him in deep thought.

_Is Tom right? Is this what it is going to take to get people to change their opinions? Ginny may not be able to come back to school and she won't be able to get a job at all._

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

Looking at his friend's face filled with concern, Harry replied, "I was thinking about Ginny. Tom is right. I want Ginny to have the same rights as you and I have. I can't help but wonder how much worse it would be for the other magical races if Tom hadn't been fighting the Ministry."

"I was thinking the same thing. Lord Voldemort successfully recruited the werewolves and the giants before we could. I am wondering if that was because he promised equal rights under his rule."

Walking into the café, Harry requested a table in the back. After ordering their lunches, Harry cast a mumbling charm to confuse the muggles and mask their conversation.

"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. This feels right some how though. We have gotten so used to simply following Dumbledore's lead and not questioning anything. I am going to make my own decision on this one. I am not going to follow Dumbledore anymore. I am going to follow you Harry. Whatever you decide I will be fighting with you."

Why do you follow me Hermione? You are so smart and you could do anything you wanted."

Looking down at her rumpled napkin, Hermione twisted the white cloth between her hands, "It is because you changed me Harry. I used to be so focused on my grades, my studies that I would forget about the world. Whenever that happened you would step in and remind me that life isn't about being the best, it's about being yourself."

Blushing at Hermione's heart felt confession, The Boy Who Lived raised his glass of water, "Here's to the Dark Order."

The clink of the glasses sealed the decision.

"I want to go see Ginny tomorrow. Do you think that would be possible?"

"I am sure Ginny would want to see you," Hermione stated, "I would make sure you come after visiting hours through so there is less chance of running into an Auror or a Professor."

"Okay, we will use my cloak or I guess I will since you don't really need it."

They ate their lunch in companionable silence, each thinking about how this decision would affect their lives. After they hade finished eating and paying with Tom's credit card, they walked back onto the street.

"About time you finished."

Harry and Hermione turned to find Remus leaning against the stone wall of the café; dressed in muggle clothing.

"Hi Remus," Harry said calmly.

The werewolf walked up to his former students and hugged them both close.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"It's Ginny, Harry."

Harry's voice filled with concern as Hermione tried her best to look worried, "What happened Remus? Is she alright"

"Sh-she's been bitten," Remus stuttered, "Harry, I'm so sorry."

Hermione leaned over and laid her head on Harry's shoulder, They both looked appropriately stunned by the news.

"What happened?" Harry inquired.

"She went to a muggle theater with one of her friends to watch a movie and You-Know-Who attacked. They had Greyback with them in his werewolf form and he bit Ginny while she and her friends were trying to escape." The speech seemed to drain the werewolf and he slumped back onto the café wall.

Hermione nudged Harry and he walked over to Remus and hugged him, "It's going to be alright Remus. Ginny is strong just like you. She will find a way to survive just like you have. She will also have us to help her through."

Remus nodded, "I know. I was dreading something like this would happen and now it has and I feel so powerless."

"Remus, could we go see Ginny?"

The werewolf looked at his young friend, "Yes, you can. She is at St. Mungo's right now. The bastards put her in a holding cell because she might become dangerous. I told them that the full moon isn't for another week but they wouldn't listen to me. They said that all creatures under the Dangerous to Society list had to be kept in the holding cells during treatment and that they have restricted visitation rights."

The two seventh years stared at their friend in surprise.

"What?"

"We've never heard you rant before," Hermione said, "how can we get in if she has restricted visitation rights?"

Pulling his former students closer, Remus spoke quietly, "She has a three hour block in the day to receive visitors from the visitors list her parents made. Once those hours are up only one person is allowed to see her. Lucky for us I am that person. Molly and Arthur want me to help Ginny with any problems or questions. Harry, do you still have that invisibility cloak from your father?"

Catching on to Remus's hint, Harry pulled the shrunken cloak out of his pocket (he carries it with him everywhere). Harry and Hermione followed the werewolf to an abandoned alleyway and after Harry had slipped the cloak over him and Hermione, they grabbed for Remus's outstretched hands. Remus concentrated on St. Mungo and then apparated them into the lobby area of the wizarding hospital.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

Walking over to the counter where a small thin witch was busy organizing her quills by feather color, Remus politely coughed, "Excuse me miss, my name is Remus Lupin. I am here to see Miss Ginny Weasley."

"The werewolf girl?" the receptionist asked her voice nasally and high.

"Yes, the werewolf girl," Remus answered between clenched teeth.

"Okay, I will buzz you through. Please go down to the gate."

Nodding in understanding, Remus led the two invisible students downstairs to a large iron gate. It was spiked on both ends and four separate spells were keeping the gate closed. To either side of the gate was hooks filled with chains, cuffs, spears and whips.

"They keep her in here?" Harry asked appalled by the number of locks, bars and most of all the whips.

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice to keep calm and steady. _This is so wrong. How can they treat a little girl like this? I wonder why no is doing anything to stop this treatment... _

"Are you ready?"

The nasally voice cut through Remus's thoughts and he winced.

"Yes, I am ready."

The iron gate creaked open and the werewolf and his shadows stepped through. Slipping off the invisibility cloak and shrinking it back to pocket size, Harry clenched his fists beside him in rage.

"How can people who call themselves tolerant do things like this? I wouldn't keep my worst enemy in here."

Hermione hid her smile at Harry's comment but silently agreed with him. Walking up to the nearest window and peeking in, she saw a young man with a broken arm sitting as far away from the entrance as possible. When he looked up at her, she saw the glow of his red eyes and backed away quickly.

"Where is Ginny's um cell?" Hermione asked her companions.

"It's the second to the last door on the right."

When they reached the door they saw a well lit room with flowers and chocolate covering most of the shelf space. A small red haired girl was staring out of her small window. The room was cheerfully decorated but Harry couldn't get past the chains draped under the bed and the whip hanging maliciously from one corner.

"Hello Ginny."

The red haired girl turned from the small window and gasped in surprise, "Harry!"

Her left leg was done up in bandages and there was another bandage wrapped around her right arm. She She grabbed her crutches carefully and swung over to the door. Unlocking the latch, she opened it up and allowed her three visitors to enter.

"I didn't know they would allow you in Harry, how did you manage that?"

"We used my dad's invisibility cloak and snuck in. I am sorry we didn't come sooner. We just found out. How are you doing?"

"Considering the fact that I am going to be a werewolf for the rest of my life, I am not bad. The nurses gave me a potion regimen to start so the leg doesn't become infected. They said my werewolf immune system should protect me but they won't know until I do my first change. Snape is already working on a double batch of Wolfsbane."

"So you will be staying here for your first change?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that the hospital would be the safest place for me to stay because the Wolfsbane potion may not effect my first change."

Harry looked around the room at the stone walls and small window and shook his head, "You can't stay here. This may be that safest place for everyone else but you shouldn't have to stay here. I have a friend who may be able to help us out."

Remus looked in surprise at Harry's fierce tone and the two girls stared at each other uncertainly. Hermione turned back to Harry, "How do propose we get her out of here?"

It was Hermione's turn to receive Remus' surprise face, "Hermione, do you think this is wise? Dumbledore did say that Ginny should stay here."

Harry glanced over at Hermione before answering for her, "Remus, look around you. This is no place to keep Ginny. She isn't dangerous to anyone right now and she can't stay here for another week. A friend of mine had a place she can stay and I can almost guarantee he has a place where she can change that doesn't look like a prison."

Ginny spoke up, "Remus, I know what Dumbledore said but I don't want tostay here. I hate this place."

"How do we get her out then Harry?"

"You will help us Remus?" Harry asked mildly.

"If was ever injured, I wouldn't want to stay down here. I know Iusually follow Dumbledore's lead but I think he is wrong about this one. If you have another place for her to stay where she will not hurt anyone on her first change, then I say lets get her out of here."

_Tom, can you here me?_

_Go ahead Harry._

_I want Ginny to come stay with us. This hospital room is a joke. It is more like a prison. Do you have a place where she can change without hurting anyone?_

_Yes I do. Go on and bring her here. I would be happy to shelter a friend of yours._

_Okay, thanks. We may need help getting from the hospital._

_Lucius and I will meet you outside the hospital as long as there isn't going to be a scene._

_Okay, I will see what I can do._

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, "Do you know any invisibility spells?"

"Yes, I know the invisibility shield."

"Okay, I can go with Ginny under my cloak, Hermione will shield herself and we will try to get out of here. Did they put anything on you to track you Ginny?"

"When I first got here they put a metal band around my hurt leg. There may be a tracking device in there."

Harry bent down and examined the band. It as two inches thick and a locater spell was woven into it. Drawing his wand out of his pocket, he touched the band gently and muttered _Engorgio. _The metal grew until Ginny was finally able to slip her injured foot out of the band. Taking his cloak back out of his pocket, Harry enlarged that as well and draped it over Ginny, her crutches and himself. Hermione cast her Sheild spell next and once all traces of the students were gone, Remus walked out of the door. Harry silently shut the door behind him and followed Remus to the gate.

Pushing a red button on the right side of the gate Remus stated, "I am ready to leave now."

"Okay then," Nasally Voice answered and the gate slowly creaked open. Leading the band of invisible friends down the hallway and out the lobby door was frightful but Remus breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the building without any trouble.

"Okay, Remus can you go tell Dumbledore that Hermione and I have Ginny with us? I know he won't be happy but make sure you tell him it was my idea."

"I will. Be careful you guys. I haven't met this friend of yours Harry, can he be trusted?"

"Yes Remus. He is part of the family I have been staying with. Hermione has met him and she likes him."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Remus sighed, "Okay, I will talk to you later than okay. Ginny take care of yourself. I will send some Wolfsbane with Hermione when I can."

After hugging each of them the werewolf disappeared. Once Remus had apparated away Tom and Lucius came out of the shadows and walked towards the three teenagers.

"Ginny, don't freak out but you are going to recognize our rescuers. I have lieved with them for almost a month and I am fine so please don't worry."

Harry finished speaking just as Lucius and Tom came into view. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's arm but did not say anything.

"If you would all come forward, we can get out of here."

Following Harry forward, Ginny grasped Lucius' right hand and tried not to freak out as they used a port key to travel to the Malfoy Manor.


	7. One Man in His Time Plays Many Parts

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you would possibly recognize from any Harry Potter book. I don't own anything!

A/n: Thanks to all the people who boost my spirits by reviewing! I am so glad you like my story and I will try to keep the chapters coming as fast as possible. (Holds out chocolate for everyone)

Chapter 7: One Man in His Time Plays Many Parts

**Malfoy Manor**

The entrance to the Malfoy Manor was guarded by two rather ugly looking gargoyles each resembling a cross between a bloodhound and a scorpion, who had long ago become quite bored with their permanent placement. The only excitement they got was when an intruder tried to enter the house. Since this didn't happen as often as they would have liked, the two gargoyles took solace in arguing with each other over everything.

"How many birds are going to land on us today Ed?" Basal (or Bas as he preferred) asked.

"I don't know," Ed (or Edgar as he preferred) replied, "One more then yesterday I suppose."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, you idiot, I was just making a guess. You were the one who asked such a stupid question **Basal**."

"My question wasn't stupid. Birds are an important part in statue life along with rain and lighting."

"Oh and I suppose your mommy and daddy taught you that?"

"Hey, don't you say anything about my parents."

The argument was still heated when five people suddenly appeared before the bickering statues. Lucius looked at the two gargoyles in despair before walking up to the entrance.

"Who goes there? Oh it's you Master Lucius. Welcome home."

"It would have been more of a welcome if my two guardians would stop bickering amongst themselves and actually guard my home."

"We are sorry sir but no one wants to show up uninvited here anymore so it's a bit dull, if you don't mind me sayin' so."

"I do mind. If you are bored then count the grass."

"Beggin' your pardon sir but arguing is more entertaining than counting grass."

"I beg to differ. I find counting grass much more stimulating than any conversation I could have with you, you shady piece of craftsmanship," Edgar pointed out viciously.

"Why you bag of spoiled concrete, take that back!"

Lucius sighed at the two gargoyles before casting a Silencing spell over them and leading his guests into the manor. The front hallway was dark and gloomy until Tom lit the candles with a wave of his wand. Everywhere the Gryffindors looked the colors were deep and the fabrics were rich. The small group moved down the hallway and into a large sitting room lined with books all around. Hermione gasped at the volumes and had to stop herself from running to the walls and examining each one. Ginny was taken back by the expensive furniture and the detailed wall tapestries. She carefully eased herself into one of the many chairs and set her crutches to one side. Harry was too nervous to notice much of anything.

"Please have a seat," Lucius beckoned, "one of my house elves will be here shortly with some refreshments."

"Tom whispered into the blond man's ear and Lucius nodded, "We will leave you here to talk. Miss Weasley seems ready to burst with questions."

Ginny blushed at his comment and stared at her shoes self consciously.

"Miss Weasley," Tom said softly, "Harry will be able to answer all of your questions on why we are no longer trying to kill each other. Don't be afraid to ask questions dear, for they lead to greater understanding."

Ginny nodded mutely while Tom and Lucius turned and quietly left the room.

_That's what he said when I was writing to the journal; that is, while he was still being nice to me,_ Ginny thought.

Turning to Harry, Ginny looked at her friend quizzically, "Are you going to explain things to me now?"

At that moment three house-elves came in bearing a tray loaded with sandwiches, fruit, pumpkin juice, butterbeer and an assortment of cookies. The small elves, each wearing a different colored pillowcase, quickly set up the refreshments and bowed their way out of the room. Hermione looked outraged at the house-elves mistreated appearance and opened her mouth to protest.

"Drop it Hermione. We know why they look like that now and even though it seems wrong to us there is good intention behind it."

Hermione shut her mouth but still looked disapproving of the situation. Harry smiled understandingly at his friend and then helped himself to the food.

**Back at the Magic Castle Hotel**

Vic and Draco were waiting in Tom's bedroom with a small mirror between them. It had been a few hours since Lucius and Tom had left to help Harry and Vic was worried that something had happened.

"Just calm down Vic, you are worrying over nothing," Draco said trying to lessen the girl's tension though he knew he was as worried as her. Suddenly the mirror before them turned bright red and then faded to reveal Lucius' calm face.

"How are things over there Draco?"

"Fine dad, just fine. I take it the rescue went as planned?"

"Yes, we have Miss Weasley here at the manor and Harry and Miss Granger are talking to her now. I will stay here tonight so I am counting on you to take care of Victoria and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I will dad, you can count on me."

"Very well. Victoria, your father says hello, and he said to tell you he would try to be back at the hotel tonight, but he might not make it. We don't know what Miss Weasley's reaction will be."

"Okay Lucius, we will be fine here. The hotel clerk keeps coming up like every ten minutes to check on us."

"Yes, that might have been your fathers doing. He told them if anything happened to you the man would live to regret it. Okay, I have to break off this connection now. Behave yourselves there. Tom will check in on you when he returns."

"Bye Lucius."

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye."

The mirror blanked out and Draco put it back in his trunk. They sat there for a while staring at each other in silence before grinning.

"Room service!" They both shouted before running for the door.

**Back at the Malfoy Manor**

After everyone had grabbed some food and were seated comfortably, Harry turned his attention to Ginny.

"Ginny, do you know why I ran away from the Dursleys?"

"No, I have spent most of the summer with my friend Rusty in Ireland."

"Okay then, the reason I left is because this summer Dudley caught Hedwig while she was defending me and he killed her."

"Oh no! Harry, I am so sorry!"

"Its okay, I am fine now. Tom bought me a kitten and told me Hedwig would want me to be happy. Caesar has helped me get over her death. Anyway, so I left the Dursleys and checked into the hotel across from Gringotts. I checked in on the same day that Tom arrived with his adopted daughter Victoria."

"Wait, Tom adopted a daughter? Someone let Voldemort adopt a child?"

Harry looked at Ginny with a pained expression, "please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"To continue, I went down to dinner that evening to find Tom, Vic, Lucius and Draco in the dining room. I was standing in shock when Draco drew his wand. I was prepared to fight but then Tom stood up and told Draco to sit back down and put his wand away. He apologized to me for Draco's behavior and asked me to join them for dinner. I would have refused but Vic's teasing remarks about her father and the Malfoy's convinced me to stay. I have been staying here with them ever since. We went shopping for school supplies together and we made Tom and Lucius take us to downtown London to shop for clothes. The Tom that I have been around is nothing like the Voldemort we all know and loathe. Somehow a touch of humanity has been sparked in him because he remembers why he started this war. The day you were bitten is the day that Hermione and I found out what Tom is fighting for. He is fighting for you Ginny and everyone like you who, because of reasons beyond their control, are treated like second class, no actually more like third class citizens. The reason all the giants and the werewolves are siding with Voldemort is because he promises them equal rights under his rule. He is playing the "bad guy" and making sure the Ministry is completely focused on him and not on controlling the werewolves, vampires, giants, centaurs, and all the other magical beings that are not granted the same rights as us out of fear. Did you know that most of the laws made about the "Protection of Magical Creatures" were made during what the Ministry calls The Time of Peace? That was before Voldemort showed up and drew all the attention towards him. Hermione and I agree on this and we are siding with Tom now. We are going to fight for him and all he believes in because it is what we believe as well. I think that we have been blinded by the Ministry and even Dumbledore for too long."

"Harry, why doesn't Tom try to make change in a peaceful manner?"

"He has tried that before Ginny. While he was still in Hogwarts, in his fifth year, he went before the Ministry and asked them about the rules. He tried to make them see that they were being cruel and unfair to people who can not help their fate. The Ministry laughed him out of the meeting and forbid him from further meetings on the Treatment of Magical Beings. He snapped at some point and decided to try a different approach. I know that his way of thinking is a bit different then ours but he has good intentions behind what he is doing. I am joining Tom because of those good intentions and because I want you to be able to have a job and raise a family in comfort without restrictions. I don't want you to have to live like Remus does now."

Ginny hopped up and limped over to Harry as her heart flooded with the love Harry was showing her, "Thank you Harry. I don't know what I am going to do but I am glad you want to look out for me. I don't understand how you can live with the person who killed your family and has tried to kill you for six years now. Does he still hate Muggles? He doesn't look like the creepy Voldemort but still, he could be trying to trick you."

"Ginny, I have lived here in the hotel with him and Lucius and Draco. If they had wanted to kill me they would have many opportunities to do so. The fact that he killed my parents is something we have avoided talking about and I would like to keep that private until I have a chance to talk with him about it. Tom will gladly tell you he has issues to work out with Muggles but that is his right not mine."

Ginny sat back down as she tried to process everything. After a while she looked up at Harry and Hermione, "I can't decide right now. I am too tired and my leg is hurting. If I could sleep on it tonight and let you know in the morning would that be all right?"

"Yes, that would be alright. I will be here until tomorrow morning to hear your answer then I am going back to the hotel. Let's find Tom and Lucius and let them know you need to sleep."

Grabbing Ginny by her good arm, Harry hoisted her to her feet and let her get situated with her crutches. Once she was ready the three Gryffindors left the sitting room.

_Tom, where are you?_

_Two doors down on your left. How did it go?_

_I don't know yet. Thanks for feeding me all that information about your attempts with the Ministry and when the laws were past by the way._

_No problem. I want all of you to know every detail about my efforts so you understand what I am trying to accomplish._

Harry opened the solid oak door and waived the two ladies inside. Not looking up from his chess game Tom inquired, "Did everyone get enough to eat?"

"Yes Tom, we are all full now. Does Ginny have a room set up Lucius?" Harry asked the head of the Malfoy house.

"Of course she does; Narcissa had quite a lot of fun setting up a girl's room so there if is too much pink for you to handle let me know. My Lord, if you move that piece I will know you have been letting me win again."

Tom snatched his hand away and glared at the impassive face across from him, "I would never allow you to win! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

A house-elf entered the room and bowed before Lucius, "Master, what does you wish from Goldie?"

"Goldie, take Miss Weasley to her bedroom and make sure she is comfortable with her surroundings."

"Yes Master."

"Sleep well Ginny. I will see you in the morning," Harry promised, hugging his young friend close.

Hermione slipped her arm around Ginny's shoulder, "I will try to get back as soon as possible with that Wolfsbane potion."

Ginny smiled, "Goodnight you two! Don't stay up too late Harry."

After they had hugged again Ginny followed Goldie out the door, taking care not to scuff the elegant hardwood floor with her crutches.

Hermione sighed and brushed her hand over her eyes, "I think I will be going as well. It has been a rather eventful day."

"Okay Hermione, I will get in touch with you when I get Ginny's answer. Be careful around Remus and Dumbledore. I know they are going to want to know where you have been and how I am doing. Be sure to tell Molly and Arthur that Ginny is safe."

"I think I can handle it Harry. You take care of yourself and contact me soon," Hermione said, enclosing her friend in a hug.

"I will I promise," Harry answered.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle. Take care of Harry for me okay?"

"We certainly will Miss Granger. Goodbye," Tom replied while Lucius bowed silently.

After hugging Harry once more, she slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"So what is your prediction on what Ginny will decide?"

I don't know Tom. I am hopeful but she has bad memories of both you and Lucius and she was recently attacked in a Death Eater raid. She could go both ways."

Lucius cringed at the glare his master sent him. Harry laughed as Tom threw one of his captured chess pieces at his blond friend.

"Okay, if she doesn't agree to join us then we will have to obliviate her and blame it on Lucius."

Harry laughed harder at the hurt look Lucius gave Tom, "Yes I agree."

Tom turned back to the game, "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "I want to be here when Ginny makes her decision. That reminds me, where is Fenrir at this moment?"

"He was transferred to the Lestrange residence for the reminder of his punishment. I sent the order out before we left for the hospital," Lucius commented after he made his turn.

"Good, I don't think it would do Ginny any good to see him around here right now."

"Checkmate!" Tom shouted, jumping up and pointing at the board.

"And you win again my Lord, "Lucius conceded before picking up the pieces and putting the game away.

Tom smiled in triumph, "I love winning."

Harry walked over to the window seat at the other end of the room and sat down with a sigh. Staring out at the night sky, he drew his legs up to his chest.

_I have to ask him. I must know the whole story. I have been avoiding the issue of my parents and the six years he has tried to kill me._

"Harry, are you all right?"

The green eyed boy looked into red eyes that seemed strangely concerned. He inhaled deeply before motioning Tom to have a seat.

"I think its time we had a talk. I have decided that I am moving over to the Dark side but I need information first."

"Of course Harry. I will tell you anything. I already said that I want you to know everything about me."

"Why did you kill my parents?"

Tom sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He knew that this talk had been coming but he had hoped for a later date.

"I killed your parents to get to you. I had been told about the prophecy and in my mind the easiest way to make sure it never came to past was to kill every wizard born on the 31st of July. It was unfortunate for me but fortunate for the rest of the wizarding world that I was set on killing you first. I will not say I am sorry that I killed them for that would mean I don't think my reasons are worth the deeds I do. There was a war going on and they were on the opposite side. I will say I am uneasy that this stands between us. Voldemort is not a nice man Harry, I made sure of that. The prophecy is also the reason I have been so intent on killing you for these past six years. I was so sure the prophecy meant you were trying to kill me. I was running out of ideas when you walked into the dining room of the hotel and you saw us. I didn't see hatred in your eyes, I saw resignation. I understood then that you never had a choice because I wouldn't give you one. "

Harry stared down at his hands, "I don't think I can say I forgive you Tom but I do understand your reasoning behind why you felt you had to kill me. Thank you for answering me truthfully. My second question; is Voldemort a character you play or is Tom?"

"Voldemort started out as a character Harry, you must believe that; however somewhere along the line he became the real me. I am not quite sure when because I lost my mind. I became more focused on power and less intent on my reasoning for my darkness. I couldn't see the goal anymore and evil become my goal. I would have to say you saved me Harry. I am not positive how it worked and I am having Snape try to work it out but by me taking your blood to come back to life, it slowly worked its way through me and transformed me back into Tom Riddle. It came as quite a shock to me when I woke up to find my old self staring back at me. It took a little while longer before the madness melted away. I have had to metamorph into Voldemort since the beginning of last year."

Harry looked at Tom and smiled, "Well, at least that question is answered. I was wondering how you got to look like Tom again, no offense but Voldemort is kind of ugly."

"Evil is supposed to be ugly!"

Grinning at Tom's outraged face Harry continued, "Okay, so Hermione and I are with you but what happens now? I know that your Death Eaters are not going to be happy with Hermione joining you. Are we going to have to take the Dark Mark?"

"I haven't figured everything out as of now. While you may take the Dark Mark if you wish, I would advise against it. One injury during Quidditch and your secret would be out. The mental connection we have also kind of makes the mark redundant. I want this war over Harry before I get so wrapped up again I forget who and what I am fighting for. You let me deal with my Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort is very good at making them see things his way. You will have to attend the meetings that you can make but with school, I doubt that would be very many. You must understand that many of my Death Eaters are like Lucius and I. They are evil to fulfill a purpose and would like nothing better then to see this war end. Most of them might not even have anything against Muggles; they just didn't want to anger me. I am going to call a meeting next weekend before school starts to let everyone know about all the new changes taking place. I will let you know then what position you and Hermione will be taking. I have a feeling that you would be most valuable as my spies."

Turning away from Tom to look out the window Harry thought,_ I can see why so many people follow him. I think if I listened to his voice long enough he could talk me into anything. _

"Harry, are you tired? You are staying here tonight correct?"

"Yes, I am staying here and I should probably follow my friends to bed. Are you heading back to the hotel?"

"I think I had better. Vic has a habit of causing trouble when I am not there to watch her. Sleep well Harry. I will send Draco over here tomorrow to bring Ginny and you back to the hotel."

Harry stood up and stretched, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow Tom."

Without thinking Harry wrapped his arms around the older wizard and hugged him. Tom froze as he felt the thin arms enfold him. Placing his hands gently on Harry's back he gave the Boy Who Lived a tentative hug back.

"Good night Tom," Harry said smiling up at the red eyed wizard and withdrawing from the embrace.

"Good night Harry," Tom replied looking down at his robes and straightening them needlessly. He watched the boy walk out of the room before turning to where Lucius stood in the shadows.

"I am going to leave now and I want not one word from you about what just happened."

"About what Master?"

"Thank you Lucius and good night; I will make sure Draco didn't make a mess in your room before I pass out."

Tom left the manor in a cheerful mood and he didn't want to think about the reason why. He walked past the two gargoyles and took the silencing charm off.

"Good night Guardians," Tom called.

"Good night Master Riddle," was the reply.

Apparating into the hotel lobby Tom found no evidence of any damage and sighed in relief. Walking up to his room he could hear music coming from the crack. He opened the door to find Vic and Draco fast asleep on the floor with ice cream bowls, candy wrappers, butterbeer bottles, and cookie crumbs littering his floor. He frowned at the mess but then smiled when he thought about his hug with Harry. It had been almost 58 years since anyone other then his daughter had hugged him. Waving his wand over Draco's slumbering body he levitated the boy into his own room. Picking up Victoria in the same manner, he transferred her into her own bed, taking care to hug and kiss her goodnight. After he had cleaned up the mess and sent the dishes back to the hotel kitchen, Tom changed into his pajama pants and climbed into bed. For the first time in a long time Lord Voldemort fell asleep instantly without chasing nightmares. He dreamed of green eyes and lightening bolts and smiled.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far! Please review and tell me if I messed up anywhere. Thanks to my little sis for agreeing to beta for me! Okay that's all for now


	8. Journey's End in Lover's Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't anything other then what you don't recognize.

A/N: I apologize for the delay on this chapter, it was kicking my ass with writers block but I finally finished it!

**Chapter 8: Journey's End in Lover's Meeting**

"Can I go with Draco Dad?" Vic asked giving her dad her best puppy dog look.

"No Vic, you are staying here with me where I can make sure you don't cause any trouble," Tom told her.

Pouting at her fathers answer, Vic walked dejectedly back to her room.

"Draco, give this message to our father the minute you see him. It's the date, time and place of the next meeting."

"I will my Lord," Draco answered before bowing and leaving for his home.

_That boy confuses the hell out of me, _Tom thought, _one minute he is acting like a regular teenager and the next he acts just like one of my Death Eaters._

Shaking his head, tom went to console his pouting daughter.

"Welcome back Master Draco."

Draco nodded at the cowering house-elf, "where is my father?"

"Hi is in the green drawing room Master. Shall Sooty bring you to him?"

"No, I can find my way around my own house," Draco scolded, taking his shrunken luggage out of his pocket and handing it to the house-elf.

Sooty bowed to his young master and watched Draco head towards Lucius Malfoy's favorite room. Opening the ornate door, Draco found his father and Harry bent over a large black leather bound book.

"That is not the right way you spell-"

"This is an old book Harry. It may be the archaic way of spelling."

"Isn't there a way to change the archaic language so I can understand it?"

"I would be happy to watch you try."

"Well, you don't have to be snobbish about it."

Draco coughed politely and the two arguing wizards turned towards the sound.

"Hello Draco," Harry said before turning back to the book.

Lucius walked over to his son, "Did you need something Draco?"

"I was told to give you this father as well as inquire into Miss Weasley's well fare."

Harry looked up again, "she is still sleeping. I don't think she got much rest in the dungeon we rescued her from. She should be up soon though so if you want to wait around for her answer, you are welcome to."

"Thank you Harry, for inviting me to stay in my own house."

"Well, you are welcome."

Draco rolled his eyes at the grinning Gryffindor and turned back to where his father stood reading the message from Tom.

"Harry, Lucius called, "my master is calling for a meeting of all Death Eaters the day after tomorrow. He wants you to think about whether you want to come or not and let him know."

"Okay, I will."

Wandering over to the window, Draco stared at the house-elf's busy de-gnoming the lawn, "Harry, what do you say we go practice our flying? There are a few gnomes out there who need to know they aren't welcome on Malfoy property."

Harry grinned, " Sure, I could use a break from all this archaic reading. I will have to borrow a broom though. Mine is still in my hotel room."

"Enjoy yourselves," Lucius said before tossing the message into the fire and walking back to his desk.

"The broom closet is by the front door," Draco explained as he led the way towards the front of the manor.

Ginny woke up in a bit of a panic.

_Where am I? This isn't my bed!_

When the events of yesterday flooded her mind she flung herself back onto the bed with a groan.

_I am at the Malfoy residence, I am in a very pink room and I am a werewolf. That explains the strange dream about chasing blond rabbits in a pink forest._

"Miss Weasley?" asked a small voice from across the room.

Looking through the gauzy pink curtains draped over her bed, Ginny saw a house-elf shifting back and forth nervously.

"Hello again Goldie. Did you need something?"

"No Missus. Goldie was wondering if you would be needing anything."

"No, I am fine. You don't have to look after me if you have something else you need to do."

Bowing low, Goldie scampered off to continue cleaning the fourth floor balconies.

Ginny gently lifted herself up from the bed and walked over to the closet. Last night Goldie had showed her how to work the closet so that any clothing item she wanted, she could get. Standing close to the doors, Ginny pictured light blue jeans, a fitted purple tank top and white sneakers. After she was properly dressed, she grabbed her crutches and swung into the hallway. Looking in both directions, she sighed.

"I just left my bedroom and I am already lost."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Ginny yelped and tried to swing around towards the unexpected voice but her crutches became tangled and she pitched forward. She stopped just short of the floor as two strong arms pulled her upright. Looking up, Ginny found herself nose to nose with Lucius Malfoy.

"Uh, thank you. Could you let go now?"

Lucius carefully set Ginny back on her crutches and bowed slightly, "Please forgive me for scaring you. It was not my intent. I came to see if you were awake yet. As I see that you are perhaps you would care to join me for lunch?"

Astonished at how polite Lucius was being to her, Ginny couldonly nod her head in reply.

"Very well, since going to the dining room on crutches may take some time would you agree to let me take us there?"

Again Ginny nodded and Lucius cast levitation over the both of them. Taking Ginny's arm, Lucius carefully glided them through the hallways.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, I am okay. My leg still aches but the doctors said that it was just the werewolf saliva that worked its way into my muscles. The pains should stop by tomorrow."

"That is good to know."

Reaching the dining room, Lucius ended the spell and waited for Ginny to get her crutches set before opening the door and leading her inside.

Two house-elves were busy setting up the food and straightening the place settings when they walked in. Lucius led Ginny over to the table and sat her down across from the expansive window. A brown streak flew by the window and Ginny gasped.

"What was that?"

Lucius looked confused at her exclamation until he remembered that Draco and Harry were outside flying.

Smirking, Lucius replied, "Most likely an unfortunate gnome who is now experiencing what it feels like to be a quaffle. Draco and Harry are practicing their flying while helping the house-elves de-gnome my lawn. Ignore them and eat your lunch. They will be clambering for you answer all too soon.

As the brown streak once again flew by the window, Ginny smiled and turned her attention to the chicken salad before her.

"How did you make that last move?"

"You are on the opposing team, why would I tell you?" Harry teased as the boys walked in from their impromptu Quidditch game.

"Hey, you make new moves all the time. Giving up one secret isn't going to kill you."

"With you as a friend, it just might!"

Laughing energetically, the two boys walked over to where Lucius and Ginny were watching their behavior in amusement.

"Hey Lucius, your son isn't a much of a git as I thought he was!" Harry exclaimed.

Lucius smiled tightly, "I will have to work on that."

"No!" Draco cried hiding behind the dark haired Gryffindor, "Harry, don't let him hurt me. I don't want to be target practice again!"

"Boys if you would calm down, you would notice that Miss Ginny is awake and ready to make her choice."

Ginny waved, "Hi guys. You can continue if you want. I was certainly entertained."

Draco stepped out from behind Harry, blushing furiously, "No, I think we will stop now."

Harry nodded trying not to laugh at Draco's red face. Ginny and Lucius both cracked up and didn't stop until Ginny fell out of her seat. Draco rushed over to her and helped her back into position, trying to ignore Harry's snickering.

"Are you okay?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, though I think my pride made a run for the door," Ginny said with a slight flush to her face, "thank you Draco."

"My pleasure Miss Ginny."

Draco bowed and took the seat next to her, motioning Harry into the seat across from his.

"Have you made you decision Ginny?" Harry asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

Looking at Harry with a smile Ginny nodded, "I have."

Tapping his foot anxiously, Harry waited for her answer.

"I am with you Harry so if you believe that following Tom is the right thing to do then I am switching to the Dark Order. I want to be treated like person instead of a monster."

Relief filled the room and Harry visibly relaxed. Draco looked over to his father with a question in his eyes and Lucius nodded.

Turning to Ginny Draco coughed nervously, "Ginny, if you can't go back to school this year where will you stay?"

"With my parents most likely; unless I am changing, then I don't know where."

"Would you mind staying here while the moon is full?"

Ginny stared at Draco with a look of astonishment, "Why would you want a Weasley in you house?"

Draco grasped her hand in earnest, "I have nothing against you, I simply have issues with you brothers. I would really like to call you as a friend."

Smiling at the Slytherin, Ginny nodded in acceptance, "okay, I will stay here during my changes."

Sitting back in his chair Draco smiled at the young red haired werewolf; not noticing the calculating look his father had on his face.

When Ginny was ready, Harry led the way out to the yard where they could apparate away safely.

"Thank you Lucius for everything. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow."

The two Malfoys bowed slightly and Draco waved as Harry and Ginny apparated out of sight.

"Vic, are you there?" Harry called up the stairs once they had arrived.

The energetic girl careened her way down the stairs, jumping into Harry's arms and crying out, "Stop him! He's gone crazy and I can't make him stop breaking things and cursing! The hotel manager is threatening to throw us out!"

"Calm down Vic," Harry told the sobbing girl, "I will go see if I can stop him. Here, this is Ginny, your new roommate. Take her and show her the room okay?"

Vic nodded and gulped down her sobs. Grabbing Ginny's hand, Vic helped her up the stairs and into their room.

Harry sighed and glanced up the stairs where he could hear Tom throwing things and yelling.

"This is fucking unacceptable! I ask them to do one bloody thing and they couldn't even that right! I can't (CRASH) believe they could fail at this one (CRASH) little thing! I need followers who aren't incompetent mother-fucking failures!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell hit Tom's constant shield and he spun around in a fury to find Harry pointing his wand directly at his face.

"How, dare you!" he snarled.

"How dare you! I come here to find Vic scared out of her mind you throwing a tantrum like a two year old! The hotel manager is threatening to throw you out. Do you want that kind of attention right now? I don't think so, so calm down and start acting like the man I used to think you were."

Tom glared at the dark haired seventh year but started breathing slowly to calm himself down, "I have a very good reason to be upset and if you care anything for Ginny then you will understand my anger."

Harry looked into the older man's face with dread, "what happened?"

Tom reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a small piece of parchment, "I suggest you read this before I tell you anything. I don't want to be blasted again."

Taking the paper, Harry read the contents to himself.

_My Lord, _

_Fenrir has somehow escaped from his holding cell and headed for the werewolf colony. We have tried to find him again but he is alluding us. We beg you forgiveness and we will contact you immediately if we catch him._

_Our deepest apologies_

_Bellatrix Lastrange_


	9. It is Not in the Stars to Hold

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize; everything else is mine, mine I tell you!

Chapter 9: It is Not in the Stars to Hold our Destiny but in Ourselves.

Harry handed the parchment back to Tom and began magically repairing the broken mirrors, vases and crystal candlesticks that Tom had smashed against his hotel walls.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I am fine."

"Why are you fixing my room furnishings?"

"I am trying to stay calm. If I am fixing what you broke then I am not destroying more hotel property."

Glancing at the pile of glass and pottery shards Tom sighed and sat down on the bed, "I didn't realize I had made such a mess. I have a bit of a temper."

Harry gave Tom a look that said that's the understatement of the year, "the whole world has grasped that concept. There, all fixed; now we can go comfort Vic and convince Ginny that you are normally a calm person."

"Hey I gathered most of my followers by being completely uncalm!"

"And you do realize that most of your followers can't tie their shoe laces, much less understand when they are being yelled at?"

"…shut up," Tom said before stalking out of the room to Harry's cackling.

Smiling to himself as a warm feeling swept over him at the welcome sound, Tom glanced into Vic's room and found her showing Ginny her acceptance letter and talking rapidly about all the classes she wanted to take. Ginny was laughing at Vic's antics and shaking her head at the fact that Vic was taking Muggle Studies.

"Hello girls."

Tom winced at the silence that fell over the room as they turned towards his voice. Ginny took a step back as Vic slowly approached her father.

"Are you better?"

"Yes I am, I didn't intend to scare you my dear-"

Vic interrupted his apology with a swift kick to his knee before wrapping her arms around her adopted father. Grimacing as sharp pain shot up his thigh, Tom gathered his daughter close. Ginny noticed all of this and relaxed, any man who lets a 15 year old girl kick him in the knee without repercussions couldn't be all bad.

After straightening his robes Tom turned to Ginny, "Please accept my apologies. I received a rather disturbing letter and let my anger get the best of me. I will not say what the letter contained until Harry arrives so don't even think of asking me about it Vic," Tom paused to give his daughter a pointed look (which she pretended to ignore) before continuing, "I know this time was to convince you that I am not an evil-"

"Yes it is and I think I have seen enough," Ginny paused for theatrical suspense before smiling, "the man who I have grown up fearing and the man who almost killed me in the Chamber of Secrets would never have adopted Vic and would never have allowed anyone to hurt him without at least a Crucio in retaliation so I am sticking with my decision to join with Harry and you."

Harry burst in and picked up Ginny in a spinning hug.

"Thank Merlin!" He exclaimed.

Giggling at Harry's antics, Vic walked over and grabbed her dad's hand. Looking up at her fathers face, she started at the look of content and happiness she found.

_I have never seen him without at least a hint of sadness in his expression but when he looks at Harry the sadness seems to disappear._

Once the two Gryffindor's had settled down, Tom took Ginny's hand in his and sadness once again graced his features, "I have some very bad news Ginny and it directly pertains to you. Fenrir was being held at a Death Eater's home and he escaped. I am sorry to tell you he headed for the werewolf colony and I am forbidden to go there without breaking my contract with the werewolves."

Ginny paled at the news and sat down on nearest bed. Harry sat next to her and wrapped his arms around his young friend, "try not to worry Ginny, the minute he comes out of that colony I will know and make sure he can't escape us again."

Nodding her head, Ginny stood up and smiled at everyone, "I guess I am just being foolish, it's not like he wants to do anything else to me now that I am like him."

"You are not like him at all. He is a rabid dog that should have been put down as soon as I met him but I wasn't exactly looking for Fido at that point."

Ginny giggled at Tom's statement, "I guess not."

"What if we neutered him instead?" Vic asked innocently and smiled as her new family's laughter filled the room. A thumping at the closed window caught Ginny's attention and she opened the blinds to find a black and brown owl beating its wings against the glass. Opening the window, Ginny ducked as the owl swirled around the room and then landed on a bedpost with its leg extended.

Harry was the closest to the bed so he grabbed the note and patted the owl on the head before it flew out the window. Sitting back on the bed he read it out loud to the group.

To Miss Ginevera (sounds more professional) Weasley,

After much deliberation concerning your current condition, the Ministry of Magic has decided to allow you to finish your schooling at Hogwarts. That being said there are a few restrictions we must stress. You will be escorted from the school grounds every day before the full moon and not allowed back on school property until the day after the full moon has past. A monthly examination of your physical and mental condition will be monitored and a regimen of Wolfsbane potion will be provided for you to control the changes and if there is any resistance, you will be expelled. Any breaking of these rules will result in your immediate expulsion. If any child feels threatened by your presence in their classroom then you will be removed from that class. If any of your roommates feel threatened by your presence then you will be removed from the room and given new quarters. Please understand these rules are for your protection as well as for the protection of the rest of the student body. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the new school year.

Ministry of Magic Secretary of Administration

Chelsea Ruskin

Minister of Magic

Cornelius Fudge

Harry stared at the letter for a long time before bursting out in laughter and handing it over to Ginny, "I bet Remus didn't have as many rules to follow when he was at Hogwarts."

"I can't believe this!" Ginny shouted, "It's like they want to make sure every move I make is monitored."

"Look on the bright side, you just have to scare one of your roommates and they will probably put you in your own room."

"Really? What if they move me down to the Slytherin quarters and I get tormented?"

"I won't allow any Slytherins to torment you in any way," Tom declared from the corner of the room, "now that you are a part of my extended family, the children of my followers will behave themselves…or else."

Vic looked up at her father in astonishment, "are you saying that Harry and Ginny are part of the family?"

"Yes I am."

Harry looked on in puzzlement as tears cascaded down Vic's face and she buried her head in her father's robes. Tom glanced at Harry and sighed at the look of worry he found there, "don't worry Harry, she will be fine. I am inviting you into my family and that is a big deal for both of us. She knows I don't make that kind of invitation lightly."

"Aren't all of your Death Eaters part of your family?"

"NO! I would rather die then be related to those bunch of dunderheads. MY family consists of Lucius, Draco and Narcissa, Victoria and myself. It will include you, Miss Ginny and Hermione as well if you agree."

Jumping up from the bed, Ginny and Harry rushed over to Tom and Vic and enveloped them in a group hug that made everyone teeter precariously. Hermione popped her head into the room just as they all collapsed onto the floor in a pile of laughing limbs and robes.

"Are you guys always this much trouble?"

Harry peeked out from under Tom's right arm and shouted, "Hermione!"

Giggling at Tom's face as he clasped his ear in pain, Harry removed himself from the pile and ran over to where Hermione was trying desperately to keep it together.

"Tom has invited us into his family and I said yes for everyone. I hope that's okay with you."

"Harry, you are the brother I never had so where ever you go I will go. If you are a member of Tom's family then so am I."

Tom stood up and walked over to the pair, "That's not how it works Hermione; if you don't want to be an intricate part of my family then please say so. I need to know that you want to be a part of this, not that you are just following Harry blindly in everything he does. You are reported to be the smart one so please decide for yourself."

Hermione was shocked but she nodded in understanding, "I will have to think about it then Mr. Riddle and tell you later. I really haven't gotten a chance to fully talk to you."

"I understand completely but I must warn you that until you do accept, there are certain things that you can't be privy to."

Harry opened his mouth to object but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he swallowed his retort.

"I understand the cautions completely," she stated before walking over to Vic and pulling her up from the floor. The three girls began talking about the letter that Ginny had received, leaving Tom and Harry standing silently at the doorway.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye Tom saw Harry fidgeting with his robes and he remembered a very important part of Harry's wardrobe had been forgotten.

"Harry would you accompany me to my room. I have something to give you."

"Sure Tom."

The two left the room to the chatterings of the teenage girls.

"So I might end up with my own room or Dumbledore cold try and torture me by putting me down in the dungeons. I bet he will be surprised when I find a whole bunch of-oh thank Merlin, they left."

Vic curled up next to Hermione and looked at Ginny with a secret grin, "So how long do think it will take before my Dad and Harry hook up?"

"What!" Hermione shrieked as the other two burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, Hermione, don't tell me you can't see that they have a thing for each other," Ginny said, "they do this glancing thing where they will look out of the corner of their eyes to see what the other is doing. I haven't been here long at all and I caught on."

"Plus my Dad asked you to be in his family. It took Lucius and his family 4 years to even be considered and another year where they were tested. I had to work for 2 years before he actually hugged me and called me his daughter. He knows Harry and you girls for like a week and he is asking you into his family. I know my dad isn't straight so the only explanation is that Harry is about to be chased, but in a good way this time."

Hermione looked at the other two girls with bewilderment until she pulled up her photographic memory and saw the way Harry and Tom reacted around each other and nodded in sudden understanding.

"You guys are right. I didn't even know Harry swung that way. Do you think Tom will do anything about it? I mean the age difference is pretty distinct."

"This is the wizarding world Hermione. They are the two most powerful wizards known so I don't think age will be the deciding factor," Vic lectured knowingly, "I think it will depend on if my dad can look past what he did to Harry to see if Harry loves him or not and whether Harry can realize that Dad would never hurt him again."

"What do you want Tom?"

Wincing slightly at the anger in Harry's voice, Tom turned from the doorway of his room towards the pissed off seventeen year old, "I want you to not be angry with what I told Hermione. If it had been unreasonable she wouldn't have agreed to it."

Harry thought about that and deflated, "I know, I just don't like people saying they don't trust my friends."

"I don't trust Ron Weasley as far as he can throw me. I can't trust Hermione until I know that she trusts me. I know she will follow you and I trust you so it's okay. I can't let her into my family until she trusts me personally."

Harry gave Tom another nod and followed the man into his room.

Digging around in his closet, Tom pulled out a garish Halloween mask and handed it to Harry. Tapping it once with his wand, the mask transformed into the silver mask of a Death Eater in Harry's hands.

"So long as your skin is touching this mask it will be a silver Death Eater mask. Once you remove it, it will transform back into the likeness of Freddy Krueger."

"Kinky," Harry stated before tucking the mask into his robes.

"I want you to use that mask while on raids and for your first meeting but if my plan is met with approval you will not wear a mask to any meetings again."

Harry turned towards Tom with questions brimming in his eyes.

"I know you would disapprove of a Dark Mark and that you would need to be able to skip a meeting now and then if Dumbledore were on your case. I think I know a way to do that but I need to know if you are up for it."

Harry nodded in anticipation and Tom continued, "I want to know if you would consider joining me as an equal instead of as one of my followers."

The statement nearly caused Harry's heart to stop.

_I would be a leader of the Death Eaters. They would have to listen to me but every person they kill would be a mark against my soul. Do I want this responsibility? Why does he want me as a leader? I am only seventeen years old and he has followers who deserve this much more. _

Giving a glance at Tom's face, Harry made his decision, "I will agree to your terms Tom though I don't understand why you didn't offer this to Lucius instead of me."

"I did offer it to Lucius but he turned me down because it would cause a rift in the Death Eaters. He had been my follower and wanted to remain that way. You are just joining and you have been their enemy for so long that I want to let my followers know that they can not mess with you."

"That makes more sense then I thought it would. What about Ginny and Hermione? Will they be protected as well?"

"Ginny is a part of my family now so she will be treated as Victoria is treated. If Hermione agrees to be a member of my family as well then she will also have daughter like status. I need to think about this a bit more and get back to you. Your school is going to be the biggest problem."

"Yeah, Dumbledore likes to keep careful tabs on me and all my friends," Harry mused, "what if we didn't join the Death Eaters?"

Tom stared at Harry in disbelief, "You are not going to join me?"

"Oh, not like that Tom. I am still on your side but Dumbledore is quite good at Leglimency and I don't want something leaking. I have a feeling that joining the Death Eaters is quite traumatic."

Tom smirked, "Quite."

"What if we don't go through that ceremony but did something different to show our loyalty? We could make up a different name for our group and everything so that there isn't any connection and be your spies in Hogwarts. I know it's a small group but I have a few people who I know would want to join like a Save the Werewolves or Save the Centaurs cause. Dumbledore's students would be joining you without even knowing it."

"Voldemort's spies going in as rights activists. I like it," Tom smiled as the thought of Death Eaters with protest signs marching in front of the Ministry of Magic Headquarters floated through his head and looked at Harry for the source of his amusement, "you will have to come up with a name but that is the only thing I can think of that needs to be done. I would also like a list of the student who would join your cause. Draco will be a part of your group from now on and I will see if Victoria is willing to devote at least some time to the cause. She normally stays away from this side of my fight but she would like to find a place where she could make friends easily."

"I will think on it tonight. Let's go tell the girls before they get too carried away with their gossip."

Harry sent a picture of the three girls talking like valley girls and chatting about bys, clothes and who is dating who in the wizarding world. Tom burst out laughing.

_I like to see him laugh. He doesn't do it that often and I like being the one to make him smile._

Tom led the way to Vic's room as Harry thought over why he would want to be the one to make Tom smile.


	10. I Follow Him to Serve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Harry Potter accessories, I only own Victoria, Caesar and all their idiosyncrasies.

Chapter 10: I Follow Him to Serve

"Is it going to take them forever to show their feelings?" Ginny asked, "I want Harry to be happy, I mean he has had enough stuff in his life go wrong and he deserves at least some happiness."

Hermione was thinking about the reason why Harry would like Tom when Ginny interrupted her thoughts. As she considered Ginny's question about when the two guys would show their feelings, she knew she had to be a part in giving Harry what he deserved.

"I am going to join your family Vic. I think we may have to give the guys a little help when it comes to admitting their feelings. I want to help Harry find happiness."

Vic threw her arms around Hermione as Ginny smiled into her palm. _We are all going to be a family now. I wonder what my parents are thinking right now._

"Where is she Remus?"

"Calm down Molly. She is with Harry and Hermione. They didn't quite approve of her hospital conditions," Remus sneered the last two words and Arthur and Molly winced.

"The hospital thought she might be threat and we didn't know how she would react to the news. We did what we thought was best," Molly responded, holding Arthur's hand with the thought that they had done the right thing for their daughter.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "When I went to St. Mungo's for treatment, I was regarded better then your own daughter. They had her in a cage like a wild animal. She is better off with Harry where he, at least, will behave with compassion and dignity towards her instead of fear and cruelty."

With that the werewolf flung his cape around his shoulders and stalked off. Dumbledore shook his head and walked over to comfort the stricken parents, "There, there Molly. It could be worse. If Ginny is with Harry then she will be fine. He won't let anyone hurt her. I just hope he brings Ginny back before the full moon or she might hurt someone else."

Arthur nodded and clasped his wife to him. _Please come home Ginny. We just want to keep you safe._

"So in conclusion, I agree to join your family Tom. I want to help you in anyway I can."

"Help me, not Harry is it?"

"I want to help both of you make the world a better place for everyone, not just witches and wizards. Is that better?" Hermione stated in her know it all voice she grated on everyone.

Harry winced and nodded in agreement. They were all currently eating dinner (surrounded by a silence barrier of course) with Harry sitting next to Tom and he leaned over to whisper something in the older man's ear. The girls leaned forward in anticipation but Tom only nodded his head and playfully swapped Harry on the head. Harry ducked and grinned triumphantly. Turning towards the three girls he wiped the grin from his face and turned serious.

"I have some news for you guys. I have been invited to become co-leader of the Death Eaters and I have accepted. I accepted in order to keep the adult members from harming you guys as well as myself. I also suggested that I would be specifically in charge of the younger members of Tom's cause so that the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to push you girls around. Tom and I were talking about ways to keep the Hogwarts members from being detected and I thought that if we were under a different name then we would be inconspicuous and could get more people to help our cause without them knowing it. I need everyone to help me come up with a good activist name for the group of people who are going back to Hogwarts this year."

The three girls looked at each other and then towards Tom and then back to Harry in undisguised astonishment.

"Harry, are you sure you want to take on this much responsibility?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Dumbledore is always saying I need to be more responsible and though this isn't what he had in mind, I think I can handle it," Harry answered, "so long as you help me with the paperwork."

Giggling at the news, Vic turned towards her father, "Dad, are you going to announce this tomorrow?"

"I was planning on it, if you guys can come up with a name for yourselves before then."

"I noticed how you lumped me in with everyone else. What makes you think I want to be a part of this plan?"

Tom knew this moment would come eventually. He simply wished it wouldn't have happened so soon. Sighing inwardly, he walked over to his daughter's chair. Brushing her hair back and kneeling beside her, he took a deep breath before responding, "I would really like you to be a part of Harry's group because I want to keep an eye on you while you go to Hogwarts. I also want you to have a place to make friends. Please don't make this difficult for me Vic. Are you going to decide against this?"

"Oh no, I already decided to be a part of everything this year. I just wanted to know what your thought process was for all this."

Tom groaned and banged his head against the table in defeat. Harry shook his finger at the laughing fifth year but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to put conviction behind the threat.

"Harry, what sort of name would you propose we have?"

"I know I want something that will look like a name of an activist group; something that will grab attention but be relatively harmless."

Hermione glanced up and smiled, "what about naming the group the D.E. club? The letters stand for Death Eater but we can make them mean something else, like Defenders of Equality. If you do it that way then everyone would show up. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would come out of curiosity, Gryffindors would come to complain and the Slytherins would come because of the name."

"Now I know why you keep her around," Tom stated from his position on the floor.

Standing up he turned to where Harry had a Dumbledore-like twinkle in his eye, "I like the idea and am willing to put my stamp of approval on it if you like it Harry."

"I don't know about the Defenders of Equality slogan but I like the idea of having DE be the short name for our club."

They continued talking into the night about what to call the group and who they thought would most likely join the club to help them. As the hotel manager dimmed the lights in the dining hall, the group said their goodnights. Hermione left for her house loaded down with lists and schedules while Harry, Ginny and the Riddle's retired to their rooms to meditate on what tomorrow would bring.

Pacing the worn carpet in his room with a look of fury on his pale face, Ron crunched the note in his hand and growled at the walls.

_Why wouldn't Harry want to come here with me? I am supposed to be his best friend and he is ignoring me. He sends me this note telling me not to worry but I can't help it. Dumbledore won't let me go to the hotel to check on him. What is that old man hiding from me? _

The pacing was wearing on his small owl and Pig soon flew out the window to find much more tolerable perches. Stopping in his pacing to yell at the fleeing owl, Ron threw the crumpled note back onto his desk and flopped ungracefully on his bed.

"Ron, it's time for dinner!"

_Life's not fair, _Ron pouted as he dragged his long legs out the door and down the stairs to his mothers calling voice, _not only is Harry ignoring me; now everyone is bossing me around. I am the best friend of the famous Harry Potter so I should get more respect around here._

Walking into the kitchen, Ron saw Dumbledore sitting at the table with his parents, trying to comfort his mother.

"What's going on here?"

Dumbledore turned toward Ron's voice and smiled his signature smile, "Why hello Mr. Weasley. We were just talking about you. Please have a seat."

Molly wiped her eyes and sniffed a few times to make sure Dumbledore knew she was upset. After kissing Ron on the forehead, she went to put the kettle on.

Wiping his head to remove his mom's bright lipstick, Ron looked questioningly at his Headmaster, "Why were you talking about me?

"I have a proposal for you my boy," Dumbledore twinkled, "how would you feel about being an intricate part of the Order's cause?"

Leaning towards the white-haired man, Ron waited in anticipation.

"I need a person who I can trust to tell me everything about what Harry is doing in order to keep him safe. He has been drawing away from the Order and we can't protect him if he doesn't trust us. You are his best friend and I need information on his whereabouts and what he is doing. If you agree to do this we will swear you into the Order of the Phoenix and make you the youngest member to enter our ranks."

"You want me to spy on Harry?"

"Well, yes to put it bluntly however it is for his own protection and-"

"I'll do it sir," Ron said interrupting the Headmasters explanation with his eagerness. A small twinge went through his body at the fact that he would be spying on his best friend but he ignored it. _I am going to be the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am going to be famous._

Albus watched as each emotion went across the young man's face and silently congratulated himself for the idea. The world needed the Boy Who Lived to be their hero and he needed to make sure Harry didn't let him down. Using Ron to spy on his best friend and make sure Harry was doing everything a good hero did had been his best idea yet.

"Okay, if you agree then at the next Order meeting you will be inducted into our midst. Congratulations my boy!" the twinkle in Albus's eye seemed to glitter with something other then mirth but Ron paid the unusual gleam no mind as he anticipated the induction ceremony and all the glory that would come with it.

"Are you almost ready?"

"You sound like my mother Harry," Ginny retorted, "You would think by now you would know that a girl is ready when she wants to be ready and not a moment sooner."

Groaning against the locked bedroom door, Harry began beating his head against the solid oak in frustration.

Rounding the bend Tom saw Harry bouncing his head against the wooden door, "Harry, is everything okay?"

"The (bang) girls are (bang) not ready. (bang) I think they (bang) are doing (bang) this on (bang) purpose."

"Stop that Harry. The girls will be ready soon enough and you don't need to show up at the meeting looking like I tortured you."

Looking up at the older man, Harry smiled and then rubbed his head in pain, "that wasn't my smartest idea."

"Don't worry; I have plenty of those moments."

"Scary."

Harry grinned and thought,_ watching Tom smile is worth the headache._

"I have something to show you Harry, if you would accompany me to my room."

"Of course, anything is better then listening to the giggling coming out of that door."

Walking back to Tom's room, Harry pondered his change in attitude to the older man. He had shed all hatred and now wanted to make the somber wizard smile and laugh.

_I love his laugh,_ Harry thought, and stopped in his tracks as a revelation came over him.

"Are you okay Harry?"

Looking up at Tom's concerned face Harry grinned and bounced on his toes, "I am fine. I was just thinking about the looks on every Death Eater when I take my mask off and you announce I have the same status as you. Priceless is the best word to describe it I think."

"I believe this is going to be the most eventful meeting I have ever called," Tom said, grinning evilly at the prospect of frightening his followers.

_That distracted him. I can't believe I am falling for my worst enemy! _

A/n: I love cliffhangers, don't you? I know I make Ron out to be an awful brat but…that's the point so I am not changing it. :P

Love to all my reviewers out there! Thank you for taking the time to let me know how much I am (sniffle) appreciated.

Love

Kateera


	11. Suspicion Always Haunts the Guilty Mind

Disclaimer: I have no claim over anything Harry Potter. It's sad I know.

A/n: I am trying to break out of a rut so bear with me as I try to get them into school in the next few chapters.

Chapter 11:

Lucius looked out over the glade as his fellow Death Eaters began appearing in the long green grass. The black cloaks drifted over the ground and the white masks made it seem like a Phantom of the Opera convention gone awry.

"Be still!"

At the sound of their master's voice the group settled into the formal circle and awaited visual assurance that Lord Voldemort had arrived. A small popping sound was all the warning they received before Lord Voldemort stood before them.

"You are late!"

"Yes master," was the chorused answer.

Crackling energy bolts spewed from Lord Voldemort's wand and arched through the crowd to land on a small figure huddling in the back, "Where have you been Pettigrew?"

Whimpering as after shocks swept through his body, the rat like man weaved between the black clocks to land ungracefully before his sneering master.

"What would you have of me Master?"

Voldemort looked down at the quivering pile of fear, "you were supposed to deliver Mr. Harry Potter to me this summer. Where is he Pettigrew?"

"I-I could not find him my master. I searched everywhere my lord, I promise you! I could not locate his power anywhere."

Sneering again at the pathetic coward before him, Voldemort pushed him away, "You will be grateful to me that he fell into my own hands quite easily and spared you the agony of your failure. Behold, my enemy!"

Harry, Ginny, Vic and Hermione walked out from behind the Death Eaters cloaked in their black robes and white masks. Walking serenely beside them were the Malfoy father and son duo, each holding one of Harry's arms as if he were their prisoner. Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Why am I being treated like this Tom?"

"I don't know," Voldemort lisped and the Death Eaters gasped in alarm. No one called their master by his real name and lived to tell about it yet Harry Potter seemed completely comfortable with using it. Something was strange here and the Death Eaters shuffled nervously.

"Could you tell your boys to get their hands off of me before I remove them myself?"

Voldemort bowed to the young boy and motioned for Lucius and Draco to release their grips. The four young students made their way over to where Voldemort stood with a slight smile on his face.

_Stop smiling, it's scary and very out of place on that ugly mug you are wearing, _Harry thought towards Tom and the smile disappeared.

_It was really making Peter nervous though, _Tom thought back and Harry covered his mouth so that his own smile couldn't be seen. When the four figures stood before Voldemort, two of them bowed low and turned to face the assembled Death Eaters while the other two stood facing Voldemort.

"Why do you not bow before me?" Voldemort asked the still masked figure who stood by Harry in silence.

The shorter figure took off her hood to reveal her face, "I refuse to bow to my own father like he was my master."

The change in Voldemort was instantaneous as Vic went to stand by her father. He put his hand her shoulder and smiled down in pride. Turning to Harry he gestured to the teenager to join him in the middle of the circle.

Looking back at his followers, he smirked at their shocked faces, "why, you all look surprised. I decided your incompetence could no longer be overlooked so I took it upon myself to find our greatest foe. I not only found him, but I have also turned him over to our side! I want to introduce you to the man who will lead beside me as equal, Harry Potter!"

"Mother, I want to do this and you can't stop me! Professor Dumbledore said that it was my choice, not yours."

But Ron, it will be spying on your best friend! You should be ashamed of yourself for agreeing to spy on Harry."

Dumbledore says that it is for Harry's own good and I agree with him. I haven't heard a word from Harry since he left his aunt and uncle's house and I want to know why my "best friend" doesn't want to talk to me."

"Harry has a right to his own life and if you really were his best friend then you would let him have his space."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I am going to be the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix and I am going to be famous on my own, without riding on Harry's coattails," Ron finished and stalked out of the room, bumping into Remus who was standing just outside the door ready to knock.

"Hello Ron."

"I don't have time to talk."

Remus watched the young boy march up the stairs and glanced into the kitchen to see Molly wiping tears out of her eyes and clearing off the mess Ron had left on the table. Nodding to himself, the werewolf walked out of the burrow. Apparating to Diagon Alley, Remus walked into the nearest owlery and wrote a quick message to Harry.

_Harry, _

_Ron is joining the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore is placing him as your spy. I don't know what you are up to but you need to be careful and make sure that Ginny is safe. Meet me at the Hog's Head tomorrow at noon please. I would like to know what is going on._

_Moony_

"Well, I think that went well."

Tom looked over at the grinning teenager and shrugged, "I didn't think we would get their true reaction while I was standing there. We will see what happens when you are left alone with my Death Eaters."

"They just seemed to be scared of me and even Hermione. Are we really that scary?"

"You are a legend amongst them and they tell horror stories about you like little children. They say you can raise the dead to fight for you and that Hermione can curse them by touching them. I swear I work with ten year olds."

"You are the one that gathered them together so be careful how you insult them."

"Shut up. Go get changed and I will see you in my room for the first meeting of your little club. You do need to find a good name for you group if you are going to make it popular."

Giving the older man a cheeky grin, Harry rushed down the hall and slipped into his room. A small fuzz ball greeted him at the door with an annoyed meow.

"I know I haven't been paying you much attention Caesar. Let me change and I will take you to the meeting okay?"

"Meow," was his answer and Caesar curled up on top of Harry's mask to wait for his master to change. Once Harry was out of all black and into his regular clothes he grabbed the patient kitten and headed to Tom's room.

Meeting Ginny and Hermione at the door to Tom's room, Harry gave each of them a hug and then led the way through the door.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Dark Equalizers," he said, sitting down next to Draco in the small circle of chairs set up in the middle of the room.

Tom walked out of the bathroom to find his young followers listening to Harry talk about his plan for school. _He is so sure of himself. I hope I can keep him for danger while he is at school. He would suffer more from Dumbledore then he ever would have from me if he is caught. _

"I think we need at least two people from each house to promote the idea. Draco, do you know another Slytherin we can trust to join us? I don't mean Crabbe and Goyle; I need a smart Slytherin who won't crack under Dumbledore's pressure."

"I think I know a few who would be beneficial. I can review their conduct and get back to you with my best choice," the young Malfoy stated.

"Good. We will also need two Hufflepuffs and one more Ravenclaw. I am going to add Luna to our little group; I think she can be trusted with the truth."

Hermione nodded, "she may be extremely weird but she doesn't blindly follow everything that Dumbledore says."

"I want to make absolutely sure that each student can be trusted before they know the truth. I don't care if you have to slip them a truth serum," Harry cautioned the group and Tom hid his smile.

A clang at the window silenced everyone and Ginny cautiously stood up to investigate.

"Sit down Ginny," Harry ordered and it was a credit to his leadership that she followed his instructions.

A sharp tapping was now coming from the window and Harry sighed. Flicking his wrist at the window, it opened to allow a small white and brown owl to flutter towards him. In his beak he held a yellow piece of parchment and after depositing it in Harry's outstretched hand the tiny owl screeched and flew out the into the alley.

Opening the letter, Harry read it carefully before shoving it into Tom's face and stalking out of the room. Tom read it out loud to the rest of the students and then dropped it on the floor to race after the reckless Gryffindor.

After her dad had left, Vic picked up the parchment and turned toward the others, "I think we have a problem. Should we let Remus in on this whole thing or keep him in the dark?"

"I think Remus needs to know. Once he knows the truth about our mission, he will want to help us. I need his support with the whole werewolf thing anyway and he did warn Harry even though he is a member of the Order," Ginny pointed out.

_I didn't want this to happen. My two best friends are going to be at odds with each other and I will be in the middle. I hope Ron can listen to reason and see that Dumbledore is manipulating him, _Hermione was so lost in thought that she missed Vic's question directed to her and it took a shake from Ginny to startle her out of her mind.

"I am sorry guys, I was thinking about the hopelessness of this situation. How are we going to keep Ron from finding out things while still acting like he is our friend? I am sorry Ginny but I am not your brother's friend anymore."

"That's alright, at least you have a choice whether to associate with him, and I can't stop being his sister."

"Ron is a git," Draco stated smugly, "and I am glad you people finally realized it. I told you at the beginning that some wizards are better then others. Maybe next time people will listen to me."

"Oh shut up Draco," Ginny snapped, hitting the blonde Slytherin on the shoulder.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to get you upset."

Smiling at his injured look Ginny sidled up to Draco and placed her arm around him, "Don't worry, I agree that he is a git alright but it still feels weird to have you say it without wanting to smack you."

"I never met him so I get to hate him," Vic taunted.

Laughter drifted from the room and the new members of the Death Eaters relaxed once more around each other. Vic smiled inwardly as her well placed joke made the two Gryffindor's forget their friend and brother had betrayed them. Her father had always told her there was a reason for everything and now she was beginning to believe him.

"Harry?" Tom found the young man in his room, sitting on the window seat and stroking Caesar. The grey kitten turned towards the larger man and meowed piteously. Apparently it wasn't Caesar's idea to be petted.

"He is my best friend Tom. I knew he was a true follower of Dumbledore but I never thought he would betray me so quickly. I haven't even done anything suspicious and he already spying on me to make sure I am a good little soldier in Dumbledore's army. I don't' know who to trust anymore. I am friends with my "worst enemy" and my best friend is my own personal Pettigrew."

"Harry," Tom started, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder and making Harry face him, "you still have Hermione and Ginny and Vic and I. Draco is a new friend and I know you can trust all of us. Ron is unfortunate but I never liked him or respected him like I did Hermione. He is a glory hound and needs attention to feel important. Being your friend meant that he was getting more attention and praise. Dumbledore is feeding off that and making sure that Ron feels special. He is going to follow Dumbledore to his grave and if I have anything to say about it, that will be soon."

A smile graced Harry's lips and Tom sighed in relief, "I was hoping you weren't too depressed. I need to know what you are going to do about Remus. He is helping you but he is part of the Order of the Flaming Git."

"I am going to meet with him and find out if we can trust him. I will use our connection to let you know if I find him trustworthy and if that is true then I will bring him to the hotel and introduce him to everyone. Seeing his shocked face would cheer me up considerably."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go tell the girls and let them know you are okay."

Holding out his hand, Tom helped Harry up from the seat. Losing his balance when Tom let go, Harry grabbed onto the older man's shoulder for support. The space between them shrunk and as their eyes met, a strange surge went through Harry. He was so close. He could reach out and kiss him if he dared.

And cliffhanger!

A/n: I am soooo mean but don't worry. The next chapter will be out soon and I want reviews people! The outcome of this story will decide if I start my original work for publication.

A big hug for everyone who has reviewed so far and I will dedicate a few minutes to thank all of you right now.

Calandra7: Thank you for your reviews! I don't know quite yet when Cleo will make her appearance but I am working on it.

Cazza31: Thanks, good feedback is always welcome!

Crimson-Embers: You are wonderful and thank you for following my story and giving me giggles!

BlueEyes White Sorcerer: Always delightful to read your reviews!

DestinyEntwinements: …and cookies for you… and fruit juice for you (no SODA!)

SailorHecate: I make you laugh… that made my day, I didn't start out to make a comedy, more like a romance/slight humor and I was thrilled to know that the "slight" wasn't needed.

Faracy Isa Himura: Thanks for saving my butt! I totally forgot about writing about them until you mentioned it! …and cookies for you!

Tedra: Thanks for the review, I hope since then my chapters have been more to our liking even though I didn't really change my style. : ) : )

This-Alaska-Chick-Loves-Draco: Your name is too long, like your hair! Anyway, thanks for reviewing…even though you are my beta so it isn't required! Sleep tight sis.

OKAY! _She_ _throws cookies at everyone screaming for them to eat the cookies. Men in white coats are on the way so she hops on her broom and runs to jump off the roof. She jumps screaming I'm FLYING! She breaks every bone in her left leg and now sports a straight Jacket. Everyone enjoyed the cookies._


	12. I Will Wear My Heart Upon My Sleeve

Disclaim and Declare: I don't gain any monetary profit by writing this. You hear me!!! I type for nothing, except my own joy and perhaps carpal tunnel sometime in the future…but that's all!!!

Chapter 12: I Will Wear My Heart Upon My Sleeve

A/N: I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaim and Declare: I don't' own anything from Harry Potter and any anime that I may mention. I don't even own my car people, so don't bother suing!

Previously:

_Holding out his hand, Tom helped Harry up from the seat. Losing his balance when Tom let go, Harry grabbed onto the older man's shoulder for support. The space between them shrunk and as their eyes met, a strange surge went through Harry. He was so close. He could reach out and kiss him if he dared. _

Tom held his breath as they leaned closer to each other. He couldn't understand the draw yet he couldn't stop his body from reacting to the young man in front of him.

"HARRY!!!!"

The loud shout from the other room brought the two dark haired wizards out of the moment and into reality. Tom quickly stepped back and ran his hand through his thick hair nervously.

"We better let them know we are alive."

"Yeah," Harry replied, cursing under his breath at the interruption. He had wanted to kiss him and for a moment he thought he could see that same desire in Tom but the reserved look was back on the tall man's face and he was already reaching for the door handle.

They walked in silence back to the room. Reaching the door way, Tom placed his hand on Harry's back slightly and pushed him into the room in front of him.

"It is okay ladies and gent, I have returned with our hero and he hasn't killed anyone yet so I think we are safe," Tom announced, much to the amusement of the girls and the chagrin of Harry.

The girls threw themselves at Harry and wrapped him in a very uncomfortable hug that lasted until Harry began complaining of breathing issues. Giggling at his protests the girls each kissed his cheek before stepping back.

"Thank you girls, I hadn't quite known what suffocation was until you so kindly demonstrated."

"Leave them alone Harry," Tom said, "They were worried about you."

Turning his attention to the others Tom continued, "We have decided to test Remus and if he sounds trustworthy we are going to let him in on our secret. I can always modify his memory if we guess wrong and this way we will have an insider on the Order of the Squawking Inferno."

Ginny snorted at the name while Draco pressed his lips to his hand to keep from smiling and Hermione tried to hide her giggle behind a cough. Vic, being her usual self, fell out of her chair and rolled on the ground laughing before instantly sobering and sitting back on her chair looking innocent. Everyone shook their heads at her antics and waited for Tom to continue.

Looking around at the trusting faces before him, Tom inwardly cringed. _What if I let them down? I have never felt guilty about anyone joining me but every single one of my other follower's have made the decision with the intent to do harm. These students don't deserve to be in the middle of my war. _He looked over to where Harry was studying his expression with interest. _Why am I drawn to him? I feel a connection that has nothing to do with his scar and everything to do with him. He is nothing like I thought he would be and everything I admire. _

Having Tom stare at him with intense scrutiny was unnerving but Harry couldn't turn his face away and finally a polite cough from Draco broke the tension. Tom ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed.

"Everyone, please understand that things are going to be much harder once you enter that school. Vic, I don't know what I was thinking when I thought it would be a good idea for you to infiltrate Hogwarts and spy on Dumbledore. I shouldn't-"

Vic interrupted her father, "Dad, you really need to calm down. I wouldn't have said yes in the car at the airport if I hadn't thought I could do what you asked of me. You have taught me everything you know and the only thing that is going to be difficult is not showing up all the students there."

Ginny laughed, "If you show up Hermione we might have to put a restriction on her book reading. I don't think she wants that to happen."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed in her defense.

Looking out the window, Harry saw the first touches of twilight touching the hills. It was almost the end of summer and the start of a new school year with Dumbledore. It didn't seem so exciting anymore and Harry realized that he was enjoying his new life with Tom and Vic more then he had previously thought. It helped that he was drawn to Tom and his charismatic nature. He had never felt this way towards any of the boys at school and he knew he wanted to learn all there was to know about the man he was slowly giving his heart to.

"I think we all need to get some rest and think about the upcoming days. Does anyone need more school supplies, clothes or anything?"

"I need new every things," Ginny said, "I don't have any of my school supplies and I really don't want to go back home for them."

"I can get them for you Ginny," Hermione offered, "I think I can get your mom to help me sneak them out before Ron sees me. Somehow I don't think your mom would approve of Ron's new spy job."

Vic sidled up to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. Looking up at him with her best puppy dog look she asked, "Can I have a pet for school dad? Please?"

Lifting her up off her feet and hugging her close Tom laughed, "Yes. We will all go with Harry tomorrow for his meeting with Remus. While he is having his talk, we will get you a pet and Ginny some new clothes. I think her agreeing to join us merits a brand new wardrobe. How 'bout it?"

Ginny's shocked look was all that Tom needed to know he was right to offer. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, Ginny walked over and gave Tom a hug in thanks. Seeing Ginny cry was more then Draco could bear and he was at her side instantly for support. Ginny turned to Draco and hugged him as well before burying her head in his shoulder and crying.

"You are going to be fine Ginny," Draco soothed, "We didn't mean to upset you. We just want to take care of you. I want to take care of you."

Everyone turned towards the blonde haired boy at that statement and Vic smiled in triumph. Ginny raised her tear streaked face to look into Draco's silver eyes and found tender concern and love shining there.

Shaking her head she stepped back, "But I am a werewolf Draco. You can't fall in love with me."

"I already have and I like that you are a werewolf. I mean, I don't like how it happened but you are special and being a werewolf is not a bad thing at all. What kind of guy can say his girl can protect him if they ever get into trouble?"

Giggling at that Ginny took a step forward, "I doubt you would say anything like that at all and risk increasing your image as a nancy boy. What about your parents?"

"My mom is a Veela and my dad is the right hand man of an organization to give equal rights to all Magical Creatures. I think they will be fine."

Holding out his arms to the smiling red head Draco asked, "Ginny, will you let me love you?"

"I-I, yes," she said before stepping into his arms and letting him kiss her softly.

The room erupted into catcalls and whistles as the two kissed for the first time. Tom felt a flood of relief at the match. He had been dreading the day he would have to see Draco marry Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't as bad as her mother but she certainly was good at being spoiled. Ginny finally broke off the kiss when rounds of Draco and Ginny Sitting in a Tree were started by Vic.

"I hope this means you will let us spoil you with new clothes tomorrow right?" Draco asked.

"I guess I have to. We can't have Draco's girl walking around in her brother's hand-me-downs."

Tom frowned at the comment, "Ginny, we are not ashamed of you or your upbringing. I for one admire your family for all they have been through. We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Tom. I have been bit by a werewolf, inducted into the Death Eaters, fled from my family, fallen for a Malfoy and I am the happiest I have ever been."

"Good to hear."

"Do I still get a pet?" Vic asked plaintively to unrestrained laughter.

The house on 23rd street was quite unassuming but Ron had high hopes for the interior. It was drab grey on the outside and the paint was starting to peal away revealing an awful shade of pale green underneath. The effect was one of mold growing on all over the house. Stepping up to the front door, Ron knocked twice and then took a few steps back as the door swung open to reveal a dingy brown room inside. Disappointed at the lack of opulence within, Ron shuffled his way through the entrance and jumped slightly as the door swung shut behind him.

"Welcome to our little hideaway Mr. Weasley. We are gathered in the next room so take your coat off and join us there."

The voice seemed to come from a small box attached to the wall and though he was curious how this bit of magic worked, he didn't want to keep the Order of the Phoenix waiting for him. Walking into the next room, he found the same brown paint on the walls but bits of furniture and lights gave it a homey feel. He looked around to find assorted members of the Order watching him; some were smiling while others looked concerned or even angry. Ignoring the angry looks, Ron focused on the one man who beamed down at him with happiness; Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome Ron, I am so glad that you made it to our meeting on time. Did you have any trouble getting through the wards? Good, if you would just step into the white circle then we can begin."

It was then that Ron noticed the large white circle in front of Dumbledore. He was starting to get nervous as Severus stepped into view smirking at him. The anger towards Snape was enough to push him into the chalk line. He was instantly cut off from the rest of the house and pushed into an all white room. Frightened at the unfamiliar magic, Ron began sweating and nervously twisting his shirt.

"Do not be frightened young Weasley," Albus' voice echoed over the white room though Ron couldn't see where the voice was coming from, "I will not harm you. This is the test that all members must take before joining this most prestigious Order of Good. I want to know that you are completely dedicated to this cause."

Ron nodded and a red door appeared across the room.

"Please step through this door. This will test your trust in me."

Turning the handle Ron pulled the door opened and a burst of flame flared up in front of him.

"You have to step through my boy."

"It isn't real, it isn't real," Ron chanted to himself as he closed his eyes and took a step through the door. Flinching as a slight warm breeze passed over him; Ron opened his eyes to find himself back in the white door.

"Very good Ron, there is one last test and you will be the youngest member of the Order on record. Please step through the black door."

Ron took a deep breath before he opened the black door to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at Harry. The older wizard turned towards Ron and sighed in relief, "Ron, help me. Harry has turned against me and he is trying to kill me. Help me!"

Ron hesitated at the scene but instantly saw what Dumbledore was testing and pointed his wand at the evil looking Harry and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry flew back at the force of the spell; hitting the wall and slumping forward unconscious. Dumbledore turned towards Ron with a smile, "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Ronald Weasley."

A/N: There! I finished the chapter in as little of time as I could manage while working this insane schedule! (My work is punishing me because I am leaving them in like a month but I don't care because I don't have to stay in this ridiculous climate anymore!) So anyway I hope you liked it and my next chapter should be out soon so long as I keep getting those reviews.

Thank you to all who have reviewed previously!

Kateera


	13. Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles

Disclaim and Declare: My spiders will eat you if you sue me! Seriously though, I don't own anything of value and I certainly don't own Harry Potter and Harry Potter accessories.

Chapter 13: **Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles**

"I don't like this Tom," Harry muttered as Tom pushed him towards the inn where Remus sat at an outdoor table, sipping coffee and glancing around nervously.

"Harry, we have to know if he is trustworthy or not and we can't let anyone else see you here. I know you think it isn't necessary but it is, I refuse to endanger you more then I have already."

"YOU are concerned about hurting others? Are you feeling alright?"

"Be quiet brat, I am always worrying about you five and know I know why Dumbledore's hair is white and Malfoy has grey hairs. Dealing with kids is not easy."

Harry didn't reply and Tom glanced over to see him intently studying his werewolf friend. Remus had chosen a table towards the back of the cluster so that Harry would have a good view of him but their talk would be hidden. Knowing that Harry was feeling nervous, Tom gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and pushed him out into the street.

Walking towards Remus, Harry couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He was too busy trying to get Tom's last words out of his head. _He thinks I am a kid. Why would he have any feelings towards me when I am in the same kid group as his daughter?_ Before he knew it he was standing in front of Remus, looking at the werewolf blankly.

Remus looked up to find a dirty blond haired boy standing before him in ragged clothes and a blank expression.

"May I help you?"

"Hi Moony," Harry said, "I think you knew my father."

Remus started in his chair then looked closer at the green eyes staring back at him, "Harry?"

Smiling at the werewolf's discomfort, Harry nodded and took a seat at the table.

"How did you do this? You haven't been experimenting with polyjuice potion have you?"

"No, I have been taking extensive lessons in metamorphosis and I am getting much better at it if your confusion is any guide."

"It was your eyes that gave you away. Why do you look like that anyway? Who are you hiding from?"

"I am hiding from the Order. I am really tired of them thinking that just because of some stupid prophesy they somehow own me. Sending me that message was the only reason I agreed to meet with you."

Looking down at the cooling coffee in front of him, Remus gathered his thoughts then banged his hand on the table, "Damn it! I don't know what to do anymore. I just witnessed Dumbledore initiate Ron into the Order and it made me so angry I had to leave. This whole thing had grown way out of hand. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking to have Ron as a spy. You deserve more respect then that."

Harry pushed his hair back and considered his friend carefully, "Remus, if you had to choose between Dumbledore or myself, who would you choose?"

"What?"

If you were given a choice as to whether follow Dumbledore or follow me, who would you follow?"

A look of careful consideration settled on the werewolf's face and then his cunning streak showed itself, "This isn't a hypothetical question is it Harry? I really have to choose, right now."

Harry simply stared at Remus until the werewolf looked away. Nothing would make him betray Tom, not even his father's oldest friend.

Sighing into his hands, Remus muttered a small curse under his breath and then looked up at Harry, "Dumbledore has been my leader for a long time Harry and I have followed him without question but lately I have seen a side of him that makes me pause. I have watched you grow up Harry and you always follow your heart. Something is shining in your eye right now that says you have found your place. I will follow you."

A wave of relief swept through Harry's body, "I was hoping you would say that. Pay for your coffee and come with me. I have a few people who would really like to meet you. You were right when you said I have found my place. I am taking a risk by presenting you to them but I believe you have an open mind and will take what they say to you into consideration."

Remus nodded silently but worry built in his stomach at what Harry was telling him. _Who am I about to meet?_

Harry took Remus's arm and led him away from Diagon Alley until they where in a park like area. Up ahead, Remus saw a blanket spread out underneath a large tree with picnic stuff holding the corners down. Three girls and a boy were chatting on the blanket, playing with a small kitten and an older man was leaning up against the tree smiling at the group. The knot in Remus's stomach loosened at the comforting sight.

"Hey, Harry is back everyone!" A girl's voice called out and the group turned towards the approaching two.

Stopping in his tracks Remus stared in shock at Ginny calmly sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap. The group seemed to have expected this because Hermione smiled at Remus and stood up to greet him.

"Hi Remus, I know this is going to be strange for you but trust us, and trust Harry to know what he is doing," Hermione told him and he nodded dumbly.

Draco stood up and helped Ginny to her feet before turning towards the werewolf and holding out his hand, "from your presence here I take it you chose Harry over Dumbledore. Good choice."

"Thanks," Remus replied; a bit bewildered at the extended hand but he took it and shook the young Malfoy's hand in good faith.

"Hi! My name is Victoria but my friends call me Vic. I am gong to Hogwarts this year because I am an exchange student from America. Harry and Ginny and Hermione are going to make sure I make a lot of friends and I have a new kitty that my dad bought me this afternoon and I named her Cleo because Harry has a kitten named Caesar and I thought it would be funny to name her after Cleopatra so that she can have baby kittens with Caesar when she grows up. I hear you are a werewolf like Ginny. Are you going to teach her how to be a good werewolf so the dad doesn't have to lock her up?"

Everyone paused to stare at Vic before the students burst out laughing and even Remus had to smile at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Vic, leave the nice man alone. He doesn't need to be frightened quite so soon," spoke the tall man in the back. His quiet voice instantly silenced any further questions from Vic and she ducked back to the man to apologize.

"Sorry dad, I am just excited about Remus agreeing to follow Harry."

"I know but you need to be more discrete about yourself if you expect to make it in Hogwarts. Now go play with get Cleo before she wanders off."

"Yes dad," Vic rushed before hurrying off to grab Cleo from stepping off the blanket. Smiling at his daughters antics, Tom stepped into the light and walked over to Remus. The werewolf looked at the handsome man in puzzlement. It seemed like he should know this man and if Harry's stiff concern was any clue, he should be reacting in some fashion to the man's presence. It was the man's scent that clued Remus into his identity.

"Hello Voldemort."

Chuckling at the werewolf's calm exterior Tom extended his hand, "Hello Remus. Harry has been trying to convince me that you are a person I can trust with my secrets. I hope he will not be proven wrong."

Turning to Harry Remus saw a grin on the young man's face and everything fell into place. The reason Harry was certain he could keep Ginny safe and Hermione's strange disappearances that she wouldn't explain suddenly made sense.

Harry watched his friend carefully for any signs that he was ready to run, "Remus, you said that I follow my heart. I wouldn't be following the man who killed my parents if I didn't believe in what he was trying to accomplish."

"You are turning into a pure blood fanatic who wants to kill or enslave all Muggles and rule the world?"

"Um…no, I am a magic fanatic who wants to teach the Muggles about our world and live peacefully with them instead of using our gifts against them to hide who we are. I also want equal rights for all magical creatures, whether they are werewolf, vampire, centaur or dementor. If I have to rule the world in order for that to happen then I will. This is not a war for what you think it is Remus and if you agree to help us then we will tell you exactly what we are fighting for. I think you will agree that it is a worthy cause."

"What is Dumbledore fighting for then? He wants equal rights as well."

"Dumbledore is fighting for a prophecy that has already come true. He thinks that Tom is his enemy and nothing will change his mind."

"A prophecy? What prophecy?"

The one that says I will be the one to kill Voldemort and so long as one of us is alive then neither will rest."

"It doesn't seem like that prophecy has quite been fulfilled."

"It has," Tom said, breaking the argument up, "I am not Voldemort anymore though I may look like him every once in a while. I am Tom Riddle. Harry killed Voldemort when I was resurrected in the Triwizard Tournament. Infusing my new body with his essence was the best idea I ever had. His goodness and love broke through a barrier I had thought unbreakable, unleashing my own humanity upon me. I still become Voldemort in order to keep my Death Eaters on their tasks but I am only playing a role."

The shocked look on Remus's face was worth the personal information Tom had released. All that information was reeling inside the werewolf's mind, trying to become a rational thought to explain why he was talking to Voldemort instead of killing him. Looking at the faces of those he thought he knew so well, Remus saw hope and determination in their gazes. Ginny held Draco's hand and Hermione had her arm around Vic.

Harry walked over and stood beside Tom, "Remus, I am the co-leader of the Death Eaters. I go to meetings and I will do whatever is necessary in order to make this world peaceful to everyone, not just the wizarding kind. It is time we stepped out of our fearful shell and helped this world instead of hiding from it. I am hoping you will join us but if you refuse then you will never remember this conversation. I will cast the memory charm on you myself."

The warning was clear and Remus felt a burst of pride go through him at Harry's words. _James, I know you would be proud that your boy is standing up for a cause he believes in instead of being a blind follower. I just don't know if you would approve of who he is following. _

"I will join you Harry," Remus stated, "However, I am not sure how far my support can go while still being a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Smiling up at Tom Harry said, "I don't think your assignment will be that difficult to carry out."

Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Vic went to stand with Tom and held out their arms for Remus to step into.

"This is the best decision that you could have made Remus," Ginny said, "You need to teach me how to be a good werewolf so I don't get locked in the basement."

The laughter that surrounded him lifted his spirits and Remus felt happier in this small group then he ever had in the Order.

Vic looked at her father and smiled. _I am happy that Harry joined us. My father hasn't had anyone around him other then Lucius since he started this and now he has all of us to keep him from turning back to the evilness inside of him. _

Harry hugged Remus as well but his mind was elsewhere. The feelings he harbored towards Tom were overwhelming his senses but he couldn't express them without knowing whether Tom felt the same. _I don't even know if he is gay. I almost kissed him and then he called me a kid. I don't know what to do anymore._

Draco stared at Ginny during the hug and the love he felt for her burst through him. _I am dreading going back to school because I have to pretend to hate her for at least a little while. I don't want to hurt her, please don't make me hurt her._

Ginny broke the hug apart and returned to Draco's side. She couldn't believe she was in love with Draco Malfoy but the feeling couldn't be ignored. _I want the first part of school over with. I don't want to go back to hating him, even if it isn't real. Harry and Hermione will be there for me but he won't have anybody to lean on. I hope he is okay by himself._

Hermione watched everyone around her and smiled wistfully to herself. _I am the luckiest witch to have the people that I love all around me all the time. I just hope I can act like nothing is different around Ron. I wonder if the other girls have seen the difference in Harry or not. He seems sad and I don't know why. Maybe he and Tom had a confrontation. I need to ask him when we get back to the hotel._

Tom leaned back against his tree and watched the rest of the picnic happen. Vic was showing Remus her kitten and Ginny was softly talking with Hermione. Harry and Draco had produced a Quaffle and were tossing it back and forth between them. _How did this happen? I am supposed to be in a dark corner of a mansion somewhere, torturing my followers and plotting ways to destroy Harry Potter; not in the sunshine with my daughter wishing I could drag the Boy Who Lived under this tree and kiss him breathless. I don't even know if he shares the same inclinations. How can I find out?_

The group stayed at the park until it grew dark and then they made their way back to the hotel. Now that they had their spy inside the Order of the Phoenix and a name for their new D.E. club, all they had to do was wait for school to start.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! I finally worked Cleo into the story and I am playing with the idea of giving Caesar and Cleo a fanfic that tells what they do while Harry and the otheres are saving the wizarding world. The story would go along the same timeline as A Year of Discontent. Tell me what you think.

I love Tom Riddle and you can't have him back!


	14. O' Beware My Lord of Jealousy

A/N: Okay, let's send them to school!

Disclaim and Declare: …I have to give Tom back…

Chapter 14:

"Hurry up Vic or we are going to be late!"

"I am trying! Do you know how difficult it is to pick out an outfit for the first day of school? Give me a break!"

"You will have your robes over it! No one will notice!"

"I will notice Harry, and I am important!"

"Geez, okay just hurry please."

Tom tried to keep his chuckle in as Harry came out into the lobby. The Gryffindor threw himself on one of the couches and groaned as loudly as he could. Draco and Harry were all ready to go but Vic had decided to wait until now to decide that she didn't have a thing to wear and Ginny was trying to help her pick out a new outfit. The boys had been taking turns yelling up the stairs for her to hurry and she was getting increasingly aggravated. Tom held his tongue and didn't tell the boys that Vic would go slower just to irritate them.

"Are you guys just about ready?" Hermione asked from the doorway and Draco slumped further down into his chair and sighed.

"No," Harry retorted, "Vic is taking forever and Ginny isn't helping to move things along up there."

"I think I will go see what I can do to help," Hermione stated and dropped Crookshank's cage next to Caesar's carrying case. The two cats eyed each other warily before sniffing and curling up inside their cages and closing their eyes.

Hurrying up the grand staircase, Hermione slipped into Vic and Ginny's room to help with the clothing search.

"Hi girls, anything I can do to help?"

Vic turned to Hermione holding Cleo close to her chest and sagged with relief, "Oh Hermione, we were waiting for you to show up. Have you seen anything different between Harry and Tom?"

The question caught Hermione off guard but as her mind thought back to all the interactions between the two wizards she realized that they were acting strange, "I have seen them acting different now that you mention it. They used to be kind of brother like but now Harry stiffens up when Tom comes near and a sad look crosses Tom's face whenever he stares at Harry. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "But I don't think it was a good thing. I think one of us has to bring something up with Harry about it. Tom would deny everything but Harry might confide in one of us if he felt we would understand."

Vic thought about this for a few minutes then turned to Hermione, "You would likely have the most success because he trusts you with everything right now. I think you need to talk to him on the train. Ginny and I will find an opportunity to slip away from the train car and give you time to talk."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione concluded, "Now let's not keep the boys waiting any longer."

As they walked out, Ginny noticed that Vic was still wearing the outfit she had picked out previously and sighed, "Vic, you need to change. The boys think we have been up here trying to find you something new to wear."

"I don't want to change and besides, it will be fun to see their faces when I tell them I decided to go with my original choice."

"You are evil!"

"It runs in the family."

Sure enough, Harry and Draco almost knocked themselves out when Vic told them she decided not to change. After they had stopped Harry from banging his head against the doorway, the group shrunk their entire luggage collection until they could fit everything into the backseat of Tom's limo. Lucius appeared beside the car in a rather wizard like chauffeur outfit.

"If everyone would please get in the car so I can end this humiliation, it would be appreciated," the blonde man uttered under his breath.

"But you look good like that Lucius," Vic countered and the group laughed as they piled into the black stretch car. Once everyone was seated comfortably, Lucius started the car and they left the hotel for the last time. Looking out the back window, Vic sighed and leaned her head against her dad's shoulder. She would miss the safety of her room. Hogwarts was going to be different and from her dads perspective, dangerous. Staring up at her dad's face, Vic vowed to make the sadness in his eyes disappear.

Harry was also not looking forward to his new school year but for a different reason. He didn't want to leave Tom alone without any of his new friends around to keep him form getting into trouble. Sneaking a look at the older man, Harry was shocked to see the pain and sadness in his eyes. _What is making him so sad? Is it something I said? I really don't want to leave him at the Malfoy mansion with only his Death Eaters for company. I wonder if Remus would come by every now and then to visit. _

The ride to the train station was short and uneventful. Tom stroked Vic's hair as she snuggled into his shoulder for an extra dose of attention before leaving her father. Hermione and Ginny wrote out lesson plans and Draco was trying to get Ginny to pay attention to him before they had to split up. Once the limo was a block from the train station, Lucius pulled it over and waited patiently for everyone to pile out and grab their luggage before he waved and drove back to his place to wait for Tom.

"You guys have everything you need?" Tom asked the shuffling group and a chorus of yes answered him.

"We are all set Tom, don't worry about Vic okay? We will take good care of her," Hermione reassured the restless father.

Vic smiled at her new friends before hugging her father close. She would miss him but she couldn't resist a new adventure, especially if it might end the war in the wizarding world. Tom gave everyone a hug, even Harry though the Gryffindor seemed to shrink back from the affection.

"Take care everyone!" Tom called as the group grabbed their luggage and headed towards Platform 9 and ¾. Watching the group walk off, Tom sighed and rubbed his head. He knew that Vic would be fine and he wasn't actually worried about her. He was worried about Harry and what he would do about the growing feelings he had towards him.

_Why are you pausing? You are Voldemort, if you want something then you take it and damned the consequences, _the little voice in the back of his head exclaimed and Tom shook his head in disgust. _I am not that person anymore, at least not to the people who know me. I am not going to ruin his life just because I harbor feelings for him. _Sighing again at his own thoughts, Tom looked around the area to see if anyone would notice his apparation and then disappeared to the Malfoy mansion.

After saying goodbye to Draco, the three Gryffindors plus Vic headed through the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾. Glancing around to see if any of their housemates were near, they placed their bags into the carriers and headed onto the train. They found an empty car and arranged themselves until they were comfortable.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione!!"

They all looked up to see Neville standing in the entrance, looking at his classmates with a grin on his wide face.

"Hey Neville," Hermoine answered, "How was your summer?"

"Not bad, Grandmother was sick for a while so I didn't have to study as much as I would have. How are you guys? Oh Ginny, I heard about the werewolf thing, tough luck. When is your first full moon?"

Ginny groaned, "It is three days from now and I don't want to think about it."

"Oh sorry, who is this?"

Hermione couldn't remember Neville being so talkative, "Neville this is-"

Hi, I am Victoria Eldir. I am an exchange student from America. You must be Neville Longbottom. I have heard stories about you," Vic interrupted.

Holding out his hand the two shook hands and then Neville spotted Dean coming down the isle.

"Gotta go guys but I will talk to you later Harry," Neville said before running off to catch up with Dean, slightly tripping over his robes.

Hermione turned to Harry and sighed, "Well, we should see Ron shortly. I hope things aren't too awkward."

At the mention of Ron's name the group turned sober and waited for the inivitable meeting. Sure enough it wasn't long before Ron came careening down the isle and into their car.

"Hey guys, I looked for you at the platform but I couldn't find you. How is everyone?"

"Hey Ron," Ginny said, "We are doing well all things considered."

Squeezing himself between Hermione and Harry, Ron nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, bloody awful what happened to you sis. I wish I could have helped you but you disappeared so fast that I didn't have a chance to do anything. If I had known how they were treating you…well it was good that Harry was there to help you."

"Yeah it was," Vic said and Ron turned towards her in surprise.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, blushing at the pretty stranger before him.

"My name is Victoria Eldir. I am going to be a new student at Hogwarts and Harry, Ginny and Hermione have agreed to help me adjust."

"Oh, that's good. I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor though; it's the best house there by far. Oh hey Harry?"

"Yes Ron?" Harry asked trying to act friendly to his ex-best friend.

"Where were you? I kept trying to help you escape to my house but you never let me know where you were staying."

"I was staying with Vic's family. They are really nice so I decided to stay with them and help Vic get used to London. I didn't want to be sent back to the Dursley's and I knew Dumbledore would make me if I went to your house."

Hermione could sense that Harry was becoming aggravated and she broke into the conversation, "Ron, how was your summer? Anything interesting happen?"

Ron shrugged, "Not really. Mom made us all clean the house top to bottom when Ginny left the hospital. She was really worried but Dumbledore said that it was better if she stayed with Harry."

"Ginny, where are the restrooms on this train?" Vic asked.

"Oh, I can't leave the car in case I scare any students. Ron, could you show her where they are and bring her back? I don't want her to run into any Slytherin bullies." Ginny told her big brother and Ron sighed but nodded his head. Standing up, he waited until Vic had exited the car before following her out.

"Okay, Hermione. This is most likely going to be your only chance. Throw up a silencing charm and start asking questions."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny with suspicion in his eyes but Hermione threw up the sound barrier and turned towards Harry with determination in her face.

"Do you have a crush on Tom?"

Harry couldn't have been more shocked at his friends straightforward question but the hope in her eyes made him tell her the truth.

"Yes, I don't think it is a crush though. I think I am in love with him."

Hermione nodded and scooted closer to her friend for support, "We all kind of guessed that you were falling for him. Why haven't you told him how you feel?"

"Because what would I say? Hey Tom I have a crush on you even though you used to be my hated enemy and you are years older then me and I have no idea if you are gay or not but I thought I would tell you just in case. I don't think so."

Hermione smiled and put her arm around Harry, "Harry, have you seen the looks he was giving you? I think you would be surprised at his answer. Even Vic thinks that he has feelings for you. I think you should take the chance."

Shaking his head, Harry looked out at the passing scenery, "He said I was a kid. How can he think of me like that if he thinks I am just a kid?"

"I didn't know he called you that but I know the looks he was giving you weren't looks you would give a little . Maybe you misunderstood."

"Maybe, I will think about it Herm. Now act natural for Ron," Harry told her.

As if on cue Ron and Vic reentered the car and Hermione quickly dropped her Silence Barrier and scooted away from Harry to sit next to Ginny.

"We are almost there guys," Ron reported, "We should get our robes on."

"Good idea Ron," Harry said and reached for his robes. They quickly shrugged into their black school robes just as the train pulled to a stop in front of a line of carriages.

"What are those things pulling them?" Vic asked and Ron looked at her in curiosity.

"Those are Thestrels. Only people who have witnessed a death can see them," Ron answered. He was about to ask her who she had seen die when Hagrid stepped up and asked for all the first years to follow him.

"Hagrid," Harry called, "What if the student is an exchange student? She isn't a first year."

"If this is your first year HERE then follow me," Hagrid answered and Harry grinned at his teacher and friend.

Vic turned to everyone and grinned, "See you inside then alright?"

"Alright," Harry said and watched Vic skip off to hug Hagrid and then climb into the last boat leaving the dock. The last thing they heard was Vic's voice asking about the monster that lived in the lake. Shaking their heads and sharing a secret grin, Harry, Ginny and Hermione hurried to catch up with Ron who was tapping his foot impatiently and making the last carriage wait for his "friends". Climbing into the contraption, the Gryffindor's headed to another year at Hogwarts.

A/N: So begins the school part of the story!! I didn't expect it to take this long or this many chapters to reach Hogwarts but oh well. I am looking forward to slowly kicking Ron out of the group (rubs hands together gleefully) and upsetting Dumbledore as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!

Love to all

Kateera


	15. An Empty Vessel Makes the Greatest Sound

A/N: Who wants to see Ginny go werewolf and scare the crap out of her brother? Yay everyone!

Chapter 15: **An Empty Vessel Makes the Greatest Sound**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Harry!"

Turning towards the familiar voice Harry smiled, "Hi St, Nicolas, thanks for the welcome."

Bowing slightly so his head wouldn't wobble on his shoulders, the ghost drifted off to talk to the next group of students exiting the carriages. Grabbing Harry and Hermione's arms, Ron pulled the group over to the Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Dean. The two boys were talking about the latest Chuddly Cannon scores and Ron was soon drawn into their debate, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Harry to talk amongst themselves.

"We have to have a reason to ditch him or one of us is going to slip up. I don't know how I am going to keep from punching him out when he asks me a question," Harry whispered to the girls and they nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we need to-"

Ginny was interrupted by the Great Hall doors swinging open and Professor McGonagall leading the first years and Vic into the large room. Many of the students were staring at Vic and she was laughing and waving at them. She stuck her tongue out at Harry and he glared at her amusingly. Marching down the isle, the students lined up in front of the sorting hat and waited anxiously for their turn under the hat. Opening its large mouth, the hat let out cough and began singing in a rather raspy voice.

Welcome to Hogwarts, a school with a mission

Where wizards and witches honor tradition

To learn all they can in the practice of magic

And gain valued knowledge both happy and tragic

Our esteemed houses, four founders created

To bring structure to the lives they protected

Each founder selected traits they admired

To build a house to leave students inspired

Sir Gryffindor chose students courageous and bold

Giving them rewards for bravery, red and gold

Lord Slytherin settled on ambition and power

Over all others his pure bloods would tower

Lady Ravenclaw gathered close the clever and smart

With books and tests she chose head over heart

Lady Hufflepuff the last chose the honest and true

Giving their values and morals the praises due

But would separate houses create animosity and hate

The founders were worried about their school's fate

All knew the time would come for wizarding kind

When war would crash and the world unwind

So a single house was built inside

To bond the students who would abide

The House of the Founders is standing still

Though hidden by the founders will

When students decide to gather and fight

And all four houses together unite

The house will rise to cover them all

And bring back the world from its deadly fall.

Silence fell over the room as the hat finished its song. No one knew quite what to think of the new song and it wasn't until McGonagall stepped forward and called the first name on her list did the room relax.

"Abram, Lizabeth."

The first girl walked up and the sorting started. Cheering for every student who got sorted into Gryffindor was tough work when Harry's mind was so distracted but he couldn't seem different to Ron so he focused and got through the long line of small first years. When the first years were all sorted; Vic remained standing at the sorting hat.

"Eldir, Victoria."

Walking forward the fifth year sat down on the worn wooden stool and waited for the hat to descend.

"Before we sort Victoria," Dumbledore stated, "I would like to welcome her to our school. She is transferring here from a school in America and I hope you all make her feel welcome."

"Thank you Headmaster," Victoria replied, standing and bowing to the old man before sitting and pulling the Sorting Hat down over her ears.

_Yes, I see you have an amazing mind, plenty of loyalty, you really want to succeed and…oh my!_

Victoria winced, _Please don't say anything. I am not here to hurt anyone okay? I should be sorted into Slytherin and let that be the end of it okay?_

_I see. Yes of course, you are supposed to bring about the end of this war. If you can unite them…yes I think it would do nicely…very well_…

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted and Victoria slumped with relief as McGonagall removed the hat and pushed her towards the Slytherin tables.

Standing at the podium Dumbledore frowned so slightly Harry thought he had imagined it. The Headmaster closed his eyes and then addressed his students.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is not called that because we thought it sounded nice and scary. If anyone is seen entering the forest without a teacher present they will be expelled. Mr. Filch has added more items to the list of contraband. Because of these additions, we have moved the list into the library and it is now bound and copied and available for reading. And now, we eat!"

The food appeared on the tables and Vic turned to Draco and smiled at the glum look on his face, "Why are you so upset? You didn't want me in Slytherin?"

"No, it's not like that Vic," Draco protested, "I think you know why I am not feeling quite myself right now."

"Ahh, the Malfoy curse is hitting you hard isn't it?"

"The Malfoy curse?"

"Yeah, have you ever paid attention to how your dad acts around your mom? He is totally smitten! Your mom has him wrapped around her little finger and now I know of a little werewolf who has your heart in the palm of her hand."

Draco dropped his head to the table and groaned loud enough to draw the attention of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco, who is the broad?"

Lifting his head from the table, he sniffed rising up to look down his nose at them Draco glared, "I believe your parents taught you better manners then that Crabbe. This is Victoria Eldir, the new student here which you would have known if you weren't spending the whole sorting ceremony complaining about your stomach. Please apologize to Miss Eldir for you rude behavior."

"Sorry Miss Eldir," Crabbe mumbled in Vic's direction, ducking his head at the reprimand from his leader and turning back to his food. After sharing a smile, the two Slytheirns loaded their plates with the delicious food in front of them and began eating. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Vic caught Hermione's eye and the older girl nodded her head. Vic's heart leapt at the sign that Harry really did have an interest in her dad. She knew that it would take a great deal of tact to convince the two wizards that they were meant for each other but they needed each other in order to survive the upcoming battles. Pulling a pad of paper out of her back pack, Vic carefully wrote a note to Hermione, turned it invisible and floated it over to the Gryffindor table. The note landed directly on Hermione's lap and poked her in the leg. Putting her hand in her lap, Hermione cast the counter spell and the note appeared.

_Herm, _

_We need to meet somewhere where no one will find us. I am going to a place where you've never been but Ginny will know the way. I will leave the door open until 8:00. _

_Love,_

_The Riddler_

Smiling at the Muggle comment Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered the plan in her ear. The younger girl paled but nodded her agreement. Incinerating the note, Hermione turned back to her plate of food and wondered where they would be going.

_I want to squash his face into his chicken bones and watch them pierce his skull._

Choking on the green bean he had just put into his mouth, Severus Snape spit out the offending vegetable and wiped his napkin across his lips. Dumbledore looked at the potions master in confusion but Snape waved him off and continued eating. The thought was clear and precise and the voice very familiar. He didn't know what Harry was doing thinking murderous thoughts about his best friend but the first chance he had he would find out.

_I want to squash his face into his chicken bones and watch them pierce his skull._

_Harry? Are you okay?_

_Oh, I am fine Tom. I just hate having to act like his friend. I wish he would do something to incriminate himself so that I could hate him openly. _

_That's all well and good but have you forgotten that Snape a top Legimens and he probably heard your comment? You were almost shouting that thought._

_But Snape is one of your guys. He was at the meeting right?_

_Harry, Snape works for Dumbledore. I knew the minute he switched over to the old coot and pledged his undying loyalty._

…_oh…Then why haven't you called him out on it and killed him?_

_Because of Lucius and Draco. They are fond of him and hope to once again turn him back to his rightful place. I doubt they will be able to achieve that dream but I let them hope. _

_Oh Tom, I didn't know you cared. I don't know if the Malfoy's will be able to convince him. He seems to worship Dumbledore._

_Snape is very adept at fooling people, except me._

_I think you are going soft._

_You are an insolent brat aren't you? Now pay attention to your food and try not to think about murdering Ron just yet. He will get what he deserves soon enough._

_Oh, very spooky._

_Brat._

"Hey Harry, are you alright?"

Breaking away from his conversation with Tom, Harry turned and faced Ron, "Huh?"

"You were in a daze. Were you having a vision?"

"No Ron, I was staring off into space. Why would you think I was having a vision?"

"Oh, um just curious. You seemed to be really out of it," Ron covered. The red headed spy looked up at Dumbledore for reassurance but the Headmaster was distracted by his plate and offered no comfort.

"Gees Ron, I only get visions of Voldemort when I am sleeping. I don't want them happening again so don't jinx me."

"Jinks?"

"Yeah, it's a bad luck thing among Muggles. If they don't want something bad to happen then they can't say anything about it or it will happen. It's called jinxing your self," Harry explained, happy to have something familiar to talk about.

"Weird," Ron commented before turning back to his Quidditch conversation. The rest of the feast went smoothly and when the students left for their dormitories Harry was able to slip away from Ron long enough to grab Hermione and Ginny and pull them into a corner.

"Holy shit Hermione, I am going to strangle him. No offense Ginny but I can't stand talking to him when I know he is just trying to get information from me. I think we need to go see Vic now."

Ginny was staring at Harry in confusion, "What?"

"You guys are meeting with Vic in the Chamber of Secrets and I am going with you. Don't try to be sneaky around me. I felt the magic whiz by me when Vic sent you her note. I am going to have to talk to Tom about her unsubtle magic trail. Now let's go."

The girls were speechless as they followed Harry down the hallway and towards the girl's bathroom. Opening the door, Harry checked carefully to see if Myrtle was anywhere to be seen. He felt sorry for the ghost but he wasn't quite ready to suffer through her moaning yet. It was only 7:30 so the door to the Chamber was open. Ginny stiffened a bit at the opening but shook her head and popped down the shoot before the other two. Harry held Hermione's hand and helped her through before whispering _:close_ in Parseltongue and leaping down into the darkness.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Ron peaked in. He smiled as he watched the Chamber door slide back into place. This was something Dumbledore would want to know about.

A/N: I finished another one!!! Things are going to get interesting. As far as Tom and Harry action…we will see…I don't have a plan yet but this story is taking on novel proportions and I am way over my head at this point. Okay people you know what to do, REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Love to all

Kateera


	16. Be as Great in Act, As You Are

Chapter 16: Be Great in Act, as You Have Been in Thought.

_This is not what I want to be doing_, Tom thought bitterly as he laid aside the latest report from Pettigrew about the elusive fairy colony Voldemort had sent him to find. Looking at the clock on the wall, he sighed. Only three hours had passed since his daughter had arrived at Hogwarts and he was already bored.

_Tom, Are you there?_

He sat up immediately and focused on the tentative voice echoing inside his head. _Harry, are you okay? You sound a little…_

_I happen to sound lost and it's because I am. Do you think you could direct me to the chamber without letting the others I have no clue where I am going!_

_Why are you trying to get to the chamber in the first place?_

_Because Vic called a secret meeting and she figured that the chamber would be the best place for three Gryffindors and two Slytherins to meet without attracting attention._

_Oh, I see. What I don't understand is why you are lost. You found the chamber fine when you opened it in you second year._

_It…was a long time ago and I don't really know how I found it last time other then dumb luck._

Tom heard the self deprecating tone in Harry's thoughts and decided that he needed to visit the chamber soon and have a serious talk with The Boy Who Moped.

_Okay, take the left corridor until you get to three forks in the tunnel and take the right one. Follow this tunnel until it becomes a T section and take the left tunnel. That tunnel leads to the chamber. Tell my daughter I said congratulations on becoming Slytherin. _

_I will, though that would mean telling people we can talk to each other in our minds._

_Right, we wouldn't want that._

_No, because it would be creepy._

_Are you calling me creepy?_

_Um… of course not._

_Go away prat and enjoy your meeting!_

_You are the prat and I intend to, butthead._

_You…butthead?_

Harry laughed out loud as he led the girls from the final tunnel into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I am fine why?

Because you are laughing about nothing and it is a little creepy."

Ginny didn't understand why this made Harry laugh even harder but she shrugged and grabbed Hermione's hand as they walked over to Victoria.

Standing in the middle of the Chamber was the small Slytherin looking at the decomposing body of the dead basilisk.

"Oh," Harry said as he stared at the massive serpent, "I had almost forgotten about him.

_Her._

_The basilisk is a girl?_

_Yes, is that so weird?_

_No, just an odd bit of trivia._

_Well, she was my pet so forgive me if I find it trivial._

_Fine, don't get your knickers in a bind._

Harry waited for an answer from Tom but none was forthcoming and he sighed at the break in their link.

Looking at the rotted carcass with horror and fascination, Ginny walked closer to the monstrous skeleton and peered into the frozen eyeless skull. She couldn't help but shudder at the memory of releasing the sinuous serpent into Hogwarts and all the terrible memories she had of her first year in school. Seeing Ginny over by the basilisk gave Harry a jolt and he looked at Vic in suspicion.

"Vic, how much do you know about Ginny's first year here?"

"Enough. I think she needs to see it again to remember the bad times and look forward to the good times with my father. Now that she is in our family nothing like this will happen again."

At that moment a small white ferret slinked into the room and scrambled up Ginny's leg to perch on her shoulder. The animal was twitching and looking about the room furiously and Ginny forgot about her anxiety to focus on the surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked the small creature as she placed it delicately on the floor.

The animal twitched his whiskers twice before depositing a small piece of parchment into Ginny's hand and scurrying away. Opening the folded paper, Ginny began laughing and walked to Harry to show the message.

_**To my dear Ginny,**_

**_This is my familiar Firefly and I would much appreciate it if you would not use his form to tease or taunt me in any way. I will be unable to make the meeting as Snape has called a house meeting to inform us of the proper way to act around Vic and the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please pass this message on to Harry during the meeting. I love you my red haired werewolf, D_**

Snickering to himself, Harry turned to Vic, "I guess we are all here. Draco isn't going to make it. Now what has this meeting been called for?"

Vic glanced at Hermione and Ginny before shrugging and clearing her throat, "I called this meeting because I was watching you and Ron talking this evening and it was very clear that you are not going to be able to pretend friendship around him for very long before you kill him. I think I have come up with an idea to get rid of him without giving suspicion to Dumbles that you have switched sides."

Ignoring the look Vic gave his friends, Harry asked, "What will this plan involve?"

"Playing to Ron's ego of course. I am going to pretend to fall head over heals for him and tell him about how wonderful it is that he is Harry's best friend and how brave he is. My guess is that he won't like the attention given to him because I am a Slytherin and he will eventually retaliate. You can then get rid of him because of what happens to me, the daughter of the family who took care of you all summer."

The three Gryffindors looked at Vic in horror and Harry instantly shook his head, "no, no way are you going to put yourself in danger for me, I won't allow it."

Vic sighed, "I knew this would be the answer.'

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up!"

"You guys don't understand. My life is already in danger just because I got sorted into Slytherin."

"WHAT!!!"

Vic gave a grim smile, "On the train when I had to find the bathroom and Ron showed me, he threatened to kill me if I became a Slytherin and tried to stay Harry's friend. He said he knew I was a spy and he wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting his friend. I really don't like him."

Harry stood up and walked over to the edge of the concrete platform to stare into the murky depths. He couldn't believe his best friend was turning into his worst enemy and his worst enemy was turning into…well he didn't quite know and that left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He turned to find Hermione standing at his side and shook his head, "I don't want people to get hurt but they do no matter what I try. I hate not being able to do anything about it."

You may be the Savior of the Wizarding World but you are also Harry and you can't protect everyone, especially the people who are trying so hard to protect you. We love you and if Vic wants to make sure Ron can't spy on you anymore then don't insult her friendship by saying no."

"She is right Harry."

The Gryffindors looked up to see Tom standing before them robed in full Death Eater garb.

Vic ran over and hugged her father, "How did you get here?"

"I am magic, now go talk to Ginny and Hermione while I have a word with Harry," Tom told his bouncing child.

Vic gave her father one more hug before pulling Hermione and Ginny off to the side to leave Harry and Tom to talk things over.

"You agree with her? Harry asked the older wizard.

"I don't want her to get hurt of course, she is my daughter but I respect her wishes. I only wish I had someone to look after me when I was your age, then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, it probably would have been worse."

Tom smiled thinly and placed and arm around Harry, "Don't just let her walk in to danger without protection. I want you guys watching every second because if she is hurt beyond repair then I will hold you responsible."

"Nothing like threatening a child to make your day better huh?" Harry replied.

"You may be young Harry, but you are not a child," Tom said seriously, looking into the teenagers green eyes to make his point known.

The air was thick with unspoken thoughts but Harry wasn't ready to share his feelings when even he wasn't so sure what her felt. Shrugging Tom's hand off his shoulder he grinned at the older man and walked over to where the girls were deep in conversation.

"I don't know if it will work but if this fails then I suggest a locked closet."

"What was that Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hi Harry, we were…looking for places…that Ginny and Draco could meet without suspicion," Vic offered.

Hermione covered her mouth at Vic's quick thinking then nodded in agreement when Harry looked at her in doubt. Her eyes betrayed nothing and Harry backed down to sit next to her on the cold concrete.

"Vic, I am sorry that I blew up like that. I don't like to think of people taking risks for me. I would rather put my own life in danger. Tom is with you on this though so if you have a more thought out plan then I would like to help."

Vic beamed with pleasure, "Harry, I know you think this is a risk but I can tell you right now, I am Voldemort's daughter and I think I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," Ginny interrupted, "She knows how to make it so a guy can't-"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry Herm, but it WAS funny."

Harry looked puzzled until Ginny whispered in his ear and he blanched before looking at Vic with horror, "Why?"

"Death Eaters sometimes get a little carried away at their gatherings and my Dad wanted to make sure I wouldn't be mistreated. I have to say that it works very well. I have been thinking of neutering Greyback just for fun."

Laughter rose from the circle and Tom smiled at their antics. He loved to hear Vic laugh but he found himself listening to Harry's soft laughter instead. A warm feeling rose in his chest and he felt his face grow flushed. Shaking his head, he decided that he needed to leave before he did something unfortunate. Walking over to the still chuckling circle Tom leaned down and whispered something into Vic's ear, kissed the top of her head, waved goodbye to the group and vanishing.

Hermione gasped, "How does he do that? No one is supposed to be able to Apparate in Hogwarts!"

Vic giggled, "Who says he Apparated?"

Harry sighed, "Don't get her started or she won't leave the library. Come on, it is getting late and we all have class tomorrow. Vic, you can tell me about your plan later in full. We need to get to bed."

"Yes Harry," The girls chorused and they stood up to leave.

"Now, how do we leave here?" Hermione asked and Harry paled as he realized that he didn't know that answer. Vic giggled on more and pointed to the dark hallway at the other end of the chamber.

"We need to go through there. My dad told me before he left."

"Lead on Vic."

The hallway was dark and slimy but there was a light at the end and the four hurried to reach somewhere safe. There seemed to be eyes in the stone watching as they passed and Hermione paused to watch a shadow creep through the darkness. She turned to find the others vanishing into the growing darkness.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called.

A slight change in the air told there was and she almost screamed. Out of the darkness came the glow of red eyes and a lean shadow of a figure moving towards her. He came so quickly she couldn't even move away and his thin hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Don't scream. What are you doing here?" He whispered harshly.

She mumbled into his hand and he slowly lifted his hand so she could talk.

"I am trying to get to my bed in Gryffindor tower. I was meeting some friends down below. What are you doing here?"

He backed away and his dark lank hair fell over his face. Hermione felt a stab of pity as his thin frame shivered slightly. She moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Glancing into her chocolate eyes, he shivered even more and tried to back away further but he had leaned against the wall and there was no escape. The sweet smell of her young blood washed over him and he gazed at her neck in hunger. The largest vein seemed to be taunting him.

"Why are you hiding in the dungeons? Do you go to school here?"

Hermione didn't notice the two fangs protruding from his mouth as she tired to bring him towards the light.

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! Love me, review please!****


	17. The Substance of the Ambitious

Chapter 17: The Substance of the Ambitious; the Shadow of a Dream

"Where is Hermione?" Vic asked.

Looking back over her shoulder Ginny saw only darkness and ran to Harry's side. The slimy walls seemed to close in as they tried to peer through the thick blackness to find Hermione.

Throwing Hermione from him so fast she didn't have a time to react, the young man through a hand over his face.

"What's the matter?" Hermione inquired, her concern seeping into her tone.

"Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Go now before I lose it!"

Hermione stumbled away at the flashing red eyes, and fear finally registered within her until she turned away and ran down the dark tunnel towards her friends.

"Hermione! Where are you?"

"I am right here guys," the brilliant witch said as she stumbled to their sides. She was breathing heavy and there was a fierce look in her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

Three questions at once were even more then Hermione could handle and she waved her hand in surrender, smiling at their concern, "One at a time please. I was behind you guys and something caught my eye so I looked back and there was a boy about our age hiding in the shadows. He scared me but I think I scared him more. He is living down here."

"How can anyone survive down here?" Vic wondered, peering into the shadows, "How can he get food?"

Hermione bowed her head and fidgeted with her robe nervously, "Actually, I think he is a vampire."

The others stared at her in shock and Harry cleared his throught, "Um, Hermione, how do you know?"

"Well, I have read about them and this boy had glowing red eyes and pale features but what makes me certain is that when I tried to help him, he told me to go away before he lost it and I swear I saw canines protruding from his mouth."

Ginny looked at all of them, "I wonder if being a vampire is worse then being a werewolf. A werewolf must deal with his or her nature once a month but a vampire must feed at all times or he will die."

Harry looked at Ginny, "You want us to help him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he might be in the same predicament as me. He is not to fault for someone else's evil."

"He could also be dangerous and evil."

"Yeah, well we've being doing a pretty good job of making every other dangerous and evil being our friend. I say we at least try."

Hermione and Vic both nodded and Harry smiled, "Alright we will help but not now, we all need sleep and I don't want to be late for my first class again."

The girls giggled and followed Harry back into the brightly lit hallways of Hogwarts.

Hermione turned around once more to gaze into the shadows and a pair of red eyes gazed back at her. She opened her mouth but then closed it and waved to the unblinking eyes. She didn't tell the others that she had seen the boy before, on the night they rescued Ginny from the hospital, but she began to think that maybe the boy remembered her.

"Sir, may I come in?"

Dumbledore looked up from his pensieve and smiled brightly at the young man before him, "Ron, come in, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I came to report where Harry has been this evening."

"Well?" Dumbledore asked, urging Ron to speak quickly.

"After the feast, Hermione and my sister followed Harry into the second floor girl's bathroom and opened the Chamber of Secrets Headmaster. They all went down into the Chamber but the doorway closed before I could follow them."

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and propped his head up with both hands, "Did you see them come out?"

"No Headmaster, but there isn't any way out of the Chamber unless you can fly so I think they might be stuck down there."

Dumbledore turned to the painting on the wall, "Where is Harry now?"

A large burly man turned from the portrait he was painting to answer, "Harry is currently in his room changing into his pajamas."

Turning to Ron, Dumbledore leaned forward, "They must know another way out, you best be getting up to your room before Harry gets suspicious. Make sure Harry doesn't know you know where they went my boy."

Ron nodded and took off for the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore closed the door after him and scowled. _That boy is not as good a spy as I had hoped, but at least he gets me more information then I was receiving before._ He leaned over his pensieve and took the latest memory out of his head.

Lucius sighed again as he watched his master make yet another circlet of his office and mutter to himself. This had been going on for the last half hour and he was getting really sick of Tom's aggravation.

"Master, what is the matter? You haven't been still all night."

Tom turned to Lucius as if first realizing there was someone else in the room with him. The room seemed to stop for a minute and Tom threw himself down on the overstuffed chair across from Lucius and groaned.

"I have no idea what is happening to me. I am having these feelings I haven't felt before and it is driving me sane. I can't seem to stop them."

Lucius stared at his master and saw the frustration rise up in the wizard till he looked ready to burst.

"Master, perhaps if you told someone what these feelings were, maybe you wouldn't feel so frustrated."

Knowing Lucius was right didn't make Tom feel any better but he didn't start throwing things at the tall blonde like he used to. Settling himself into the chair, Tom looked Lucius in the eyes and said, "I think I am falling in love with Harry Potter."

A slight hitch in Lucius' throat was the only giveaway that he was shocked. On the outside he merely nodded, "you have these feelings for him but you don't know if they are felt in return or if you even deserve to feel such a way. Am I right?"

"Get a bloody couch and degree Lucius. I think you would do well as a psychiatrist to the insane."

"I try my Lord."

Yes, damn-it, you're right! I couldn't possibly dream that he would feel the same way about me but I can't help feeling this way about him."

"Master, -"

"Call me Tom for right now, the master thing is a little weird when I am asking you for advice."

Lucius blinked but didn't reply to the informality Tom had issued, "Tom, I don't think you are going to solve this problem by wearing a hole in my very plush expensive carpet. Why don't we get some sleep and try to figure something in out in the next week or so. I know you have at least three projects going on right now that should distract you until the students perfect their plan."

Tom nodded blankly and let Lucius cart him off to bed.

"Hi, Ron!"

Turning towards the cheerful voice, the redhead scowled at the bundle of energy coming down the stairs.

"Hello Victoria," he said in what he hoped was an insulting way.

"Oh, call me Vic; everyone else does. Thank you for walking me to the Great Hall. I am afraid I would get lost in here without and escort. My school in America wasn't as big as Hogwarts."

Ron brightened up at the prospect of bragging about his school, "Hogwarts is the best there is out there. I couldn't even imagine going to school anywhere else."

"I don't like the houses thing though. It seems to pull everyone away from each other."

Bristling at the "slight" Ron shook his head, "it doesn't pull away so much as make sure that where ever you are placed, there are people there who want to be your friend. I know exactly where I stand with anybody based on the house they are in."

"I bet you don't know where you stand with me," Vic said in the most sugary voice she could come up with. She tried not to puke.

"You are in Slytherin; I don't like Slytherins so I don't like you. See how easy that is," he said ignoring her tone.

"I like you though Ron."

They entered the Great Hall and went to their respected tables. Ron had a look of shock and horror on his face and Vic looked as satisfied as a sunbathing cat.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked in the most concerned voice he could fake.

"That Slytherin girl you hang out with, she's mental."

"Ron, we are all mental."

Ginny plopped herself down next to Harry and moaned, "okay, I don't know whether to hate them or love them. My roommates all gave me hugs when I walked in and told me that they would never try to get me kicked out of my room just because I am a werewolf. I can't have my own room!"

Patting her on the back Harry tried not to grin, "Love them Ginny. They want to help and they aren't being prejudiced."

"I know, I am just in a foul mood right now. I have to leave today to go to the safe house and I haven't gotten a letter or anything saying I am still invited."

Ron perked up at this and Harry squeezed Ginny's shoulder in warning. The redheaded boy didn't say anything but Harry knew he was listening to their every word.

_I can't stand it when he tries to be sneaky. I can't wait to get rid of him once and for all._

Coughing as coffee caught in his throat, Snape waved off the concern of those sitting around him and glared at the Boy Who Lived until Harry turned around in confusion. The perplexing look Harry gave him made him realize that the boy had no idea he could hear him.

_It must only be when his thoughts are particularly powerful then, _Snape assumed.

Going back to his breakfast, the Potions Master again reminded himself to have a discussion with the Boy Who Made Him Choke.

Dumbledore finished his discussion with Professor McGonagall when two figures walked into the Great Hall.

"Ahh," he exclaimed, "Ginny Weasley if you would be so kind as to come here."

Ginny looked up at the Headmaster and then saw her parents coming through the tables. She sighed and got up to greet them.

"Oh Ginny, we have been so worried about you!" Molly cried out, hugging her daughter close while Arthur patted them both on the back.

"I am fine mom, what are you guys doing here?"

"Why, we are here to take you the safe house where you can change in peace. After this first one though, you can drink the Wolfsbane potion and stay at our house during the full moon. Isn't that great?"

"But mom," Ginny said in a panic as she tried to pull away from her dads tightening grip on her arm, "I already set up a place for me to stay. Its really well protected, its just that they haven't shown up to take me there yet."

"Yes we have."

Ginny turned around to see a tall man in a black hat and silver robes coming down through the tables. Beside him was a tall brunette with a silver caul in her hair, pale pink robes and bright green eyes. Breaking away from her father, Ginny ran to the two figures and threw her arms around them.

The woman bent down and whispered in her ear, "We are Judas and Delilah. You can introduce us now."

Ginny nodded and while clasping their hands in hers, turned to face her parents. Dumbledore had joined them and was staring intently at the two.

"Mom, Dad, Headmaster, this is Judas and Delilah. They took care of me after the "hospital" visit and I would like to stay with them. I will visit you mom, while I am Ginny but I want to stay with them when I am the werewolf."

"Come Ginny, we must get you settled into your room as soon as possible to get you comfortable," Judas said in a deep voice filled with compassion.

Delilah nodded politely to the heads of the Weasley house and guided Ginny towards the doors.

"Bye Ginny," Vic shouted, "I love you and will miss you every moment you are gone! Oh, and hi Judas, hi Delilah!"

The doors closed and silence fell over the tables as they all stared at the headmaster and Arthur and Molly. Not knowing what to do at the new revelation, Arthur took a seat at the Hufflepuff table and put his hands in his head.

"Our own daughter chose those strangers over us. What did we do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Arthur," Dumbledore said soothingly, "She is headstrong but she will come around. I know she will."

"We put her in that damn hospital," Molly said through clenched teeth, "We let them treat her like an animal just because we were frightened. I think she is better off with these strangers. Her family doesn't seem to be doing a great job right now."

Having said her peace, Molly marched out of the room and Arthur turned to Dumbledore with an unreadable look before following his wife. Twinkling blue eyes followed them out the doors but if anyone had looked close enough, they would have seen anger as the source of the twinkle.

Harry watched Ron throughout this entire encounter. Fuming at his sister's disregard for her parents, the redhead turned to Harry, "I can't believe she would hurt mom like that. They are just trying to help and she doesn't care about them at all."

Ignoring the warning bells in his head Harry looked at Ron in disgust, "Ginny has a right as a human being or a werewolf to do as she pleases. Judas and Delilah happen to know a few other werewolves other then Ginny and they know how to keep them comfortable and contained. What were your parents going to do, send her back to St. Mungos and plead for them to treat her nicely?"

Ron's hesitation was all the answer he needed and Harry shoved himself away from the table. Hermione stood up as well and the two friends walked out without another word to Ron.

"You know this grand exit won't mean much when just have to see him again in our first class."

"I know Herm; it's really satisfying right now though."

"Okay, just didn't want you to get too worked up."

"Stop ruining the moment Hermione."

"Right, sorry."

A/N: So…I hope that was okay. And I apologize for the long break. I will try to keep on schedule but REVEIWS help out a lot because your enthusiasm for my story keeps me interested as well.

Love you all

Kateera


	18. Weight the Enemy More Mighty

**A/N:** So I am back and hopefully back for good. I had a hard time getting focused once I moved all my stuff back up to Alaska. It's nice to be home though. I am living in a place with no Internet or water…I don't quite know which is worse. Okay, back to the story. (Who actually reads these anyway?)

**Chapter 18: Weigh the Enemy More Mighty then He Seems**

"This will be where you will be staying during you time with us Miss Ginny."

The room was bare. A white room with smooth walls and no furniture was all she saw. The confused look on the werewolf's face seemed to amuse her hosts though and irritation swallowed the confusion.

"It's bright, but I don't really see how its better then the hospital. I really don't want to be in a cage."

"Step through the door and you will see the difference," Delilah whispered, still smiling.

With plenty of trepidation, Ginny walked into the room. Immediately dark red paint covered the walls and a large bed appeared in the corner. Soft candle light lit the room and bookshelves filled with anything you would want to read lined two of the four walls. Turning back to her hosts, she saw that their disguises melt away to reveal Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"…Bitchin!"

"Ginny!" Narcissa scolded, "Such language does not become a young witch!"

"Oh, but it does a young wizard?"

"Ask Lucius," Narcissa said with a sniff and then smiled at the rooms décor, "I am sorry to put you through so much pink the last time you stayed here. I've never gotten to decorate for a girl before."

"Oh, that's alright, it was nice to be treated like a real girl instead of getting hand me downs from boys.

"Yes, I suppose it would be," Lucius added gently.

Ginny hugged them both in perfect contentment.

_Harry, are you awake?_

_What?_

_Are you awake?_

_I am now. Tom, what did you want?_

_I just wanted you to know that Ginny is safely undergoing her first change inside the Malfoy werewolf containment room. _

_Okay, thanks._

Uncomfortable Silence.

_Goodnight Harry._

_Goodnight Tommy._

…_TOMMY!_

Harry started in this bed and snickered quietly to himself.

_Brat, don't call me Tommy._

_Butthead, don't call me brat._

_You are a brat!_

_Maybe, I am a loveable brat though._

…_Yes you are. Now go to sleep. Classes officially begin tomorrow and they will be tough enough without sleep deprivation. _

_I know, goodnight…Tommy._

_**Brat.**_

The days without Ginny passed quickly with every class piling on the homework and the new Defense teacher testing them to see where they all were in their studies. Harry didn't quite know what to make of the new teacher. She seemed competent but her bubbly personality clashed with the subject she was teaching. Her name was Verika Oberikis and Hermione was actually challenged in the class so Harry decided to be satisfied. Vic was beginning to be vicious in her pursuit of Ron and the red haired wizard was starting to really annoy Harry with all his complaining of her. The fact that he was scared to be alone for fear she would ambush him was the only bright time in Harry's day and he spent many hours working on avoiding his ex-best friend. Finally the day came for Ginny to come home and Harry was trying to leave the Gryffindor Common Room without Ron tagging along.

"Harry, where are you going to go?"

"I am trying to find a place quiet to be alone and think. I am never given a chance to be alone and it's starting to wear on me."

The truth was that another meeting had been called in the Chamber and Hermione, Vic and Ginny were waiting for him by the entrance. Draco was going to try to come this time but would send his familiar if he was unable to. Harry really wanted to know who Judas and Delilah were and how her stay had been. They also needed to start putting their plans for the D.E. club into action.

"Harry, "Ron whined, clutching Harry's arm, "that crazy Slytherin is going to find me and torture me some more!"

"She just had a crush on you Ron, its harmless. Let me go have some alone time before I go crazy."

Ron reluctantly let go and watched Harry disappear through the portrait.

_He really needs to be taken down a notch or two._

Neville watched from his normal chair as Ron sneered at the closed door and stalked up to his bedroom. The teenager looked worried and decided to talk to Harry about the "new" Ron.

_Poor Harry, he thought, Ron sure is being annoying._

"Where have you been? We had to ask Myrtle to scare off a couple of second years so we wouldn't be discovered," Vic whispered shrilly.

Wincing slightly at the sound, Harry said, "Ron wanted to know why I was leaving. You have him so scared, he doesn't even feel safe in the Gryffindor common room. Good job on that but hurry up with your plan before I hit him out of sheer annoyance."

Hermione nodded sympathetically and moved them towards the sink. Ginny walked in looking tired but happy just as Harry was opening the tunnel. Vic ran and hugged the werewolf before pulling her towards the others.

"Let's talk in the Chamber okay?" Harry suggested as he helped Hermione down. The others nodded and the door was about to close when Draco slid through the bathroom and motioned for Harry to hurry. Letting the blond slip past him, Harry quickly jumped in closed the tunnel behind him.

"Hey, I got away but Snape almost caught me twice," Draco explained.

Ginny ran into his arms and the two lovebirds fell behind as they reconnected. When they made it to safely to the Chamber Vic turned to Hermione, "Maybe Draco has mer-people blood in him. I haven't seen him come up for air in a while."

Should we have his blood tested?"

"That's a great idea! Hey, Draco I promise this won't hurt a little!"

"Hey, the Slytherin protested, "leave us alone Vic!"

"You have to at least be curious about your family history," Vic retorted.

"Excuse me Ginny," Draco said quietly before chasing after Vic. The two Slytherins made two laps around the Chamber before Harry called them over.

"Can we settle down and get to business?"

Looking at each other and grinning, Vic and Draco both chorused, "Yes, my Lord!"

Groaning at their antics, Harry turned to Ginny, "Welcome back to Hogwarts little sis. How did Judas and Delilah treat you? Who are they?'

Smiling at Harry's abruptness, Ginny gushed, "Oh they were so nice to me. I love them both. Of course…since they are Draco's parents I guess I have to."

Hermione gasped, "They came to Hogwarts in disguise? Isn't that risky? What if they had been caught?"

"I think it is brilliant!" Vic said giggling, "It shows how easy it will be to hide things from Grumblydoo."

After the laughter and groans had died down from the horrible nickname, Hermione gasped a few times then moved the discussion onto the other problem.

"We need to ditch Ron as soon as possible."

"Do we ever!" Harry exclaimed, "I am going insane with him following me around everywhere. Why are you avoiding him when he is around me?

"I want him to get used to meeting me only when he is alone so when I push him over the edge he won't hesitate to act."

"That…damn that makes sense, "Harry conceded, "just hurry up okay?"

Vic nodded happily and then frowned, "There is someone watching us."

Hermione nodded and added quietly, "I know, he came in while Draco was chasing Vic around like a first year."

Glaring at the Gryffindor witch, Draco mumbled, "Where is he?"

"Just behind Vic, if you would be so kind as to immobilize him, we can find out who he is and if he is a threat," Harry said casually.

"Stupify!"

A soft thump followed the spell and they turned to find a thin dark haired figure sprawled on the stone.

Hermione turned him over and gasped, "it's the boy I was talking about, the vampire!"

Vic poked him and Harry pulled her back with a shake of his head.

"We said we would help him though," Ginny reminded everyone and they looked at each other hesitantly. Draco finally flicked his wand and released the boy.

Harry looked for his connection with Tom and thought, _Tom, do you happen to have any blood available?_

_Why do you need bl- oh, you met the vampire._

_Yep._

_Okay, I actually do have some, don't ask why. I'll bring it over now._

_Thanks._

The boy was trying to escape but Ginny and Vic effectively blocked him while Hermione tried to talk to him.

"Do you remember me?"

The boy's eyes flashed red but he didn't say anything. Harry quickly did a scan of his body and was relieved to find nothing physically wrong with him except mal-nutrition.

Hermione sighed, "I think he is too hungry to think clearly. The good thing is, he isn't attacking us so he must have a bit of control."

"Quite right Miss Granger," Tom announced as he walked out of one of the many tunnels and towards the group. Smelling the blood, the boy launched himself at Tom. Tossing the packet into the air, Tom sidestepped the attack and watched with interest as the boys fangs pooped from his mouth and dug into the brown paper. After the first packet was done, the boy tossed the garbage away, stood up and looked at each of them before walking over to Hermione.

"I remember you. My name is Julian."

"Are you still hungry?" Tom asked.

Julian answered without ever looking away from Hermione, "I am no longer a danger; however if you have food I would be most grateful."

Tom pulled two more packets of blood from his robes and handed them to the vampire. He finally looked away from Hermione long enough to pour one of the packets into his mouth. The other one slipped into his robes and then he smiled again at the young witch.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably but curiosity won her over and she asked, "How did you escape the hospital?"

"Quietly," came the answer, "Once my arm was healed, I used the last of my strength to mask my presence, break the window and crawl away. I went to this abandoned shack and found a tunnel that led to a really mean tree."

The students laughed at the description and Julian smiled.

"Well, I got passed the tree and searched for food on the grounds. I followed a rat down that tunnel wound up here. I lost the rat, slept and when I woke up this place was full of students. I couldn't get out without them seeing me. There is no food down here, I think a cat gets all the rats."

The students chorused, "Mrs. Norris."

Julian smiled again and chewed on the empty packet of blood. Hermione stared and then looked away embarrassed when she noticed what she was doing. Grinning to himself, Julian tossed the packet in the air and with a whisper it dissolved into flame.

"How old are you?" Tom asked.

Julian winced at the question but answered non the less, "Ah, I wondered when you would ask Mr. Riddle."

If you know who I am then you must at least be my age."

"Quite a bit older actually. I am two hundred and thirty seven years old."

Ginnny and Vic gasped as Harry and Draco looked at each other uneasily. Hermione watched Julian's face and took a step closer.

"Why was your arm broken?"

Smiling at her Julian answered, "I was caught feeding on unauthorized grounds. I have been sleeping for the last 25 years and was hungry enough to catch my food on the lawn of a squib. She called the Aurors when she saw me and they broke my arm, arrested me and threw me into St. Mungos. It is my own fault though. The Law of Feeding has been around since the Age of Peace. I was careless."

It's not your fault!" Hermione shouted in protest before hugging the vampire, " You shouldn't be restricted like that, it's not fair!"

Julian froze as the arms of the young witch wrapped around him. Vic looked at Ginny and smiled, " we know how to get you out of here."

"Unless you don't want to leave," Ginny finished mischievously.

A glare from Hermione caused them both to dissolve into laughter. Draco kissed Ginny to keep her quiet while Harry slapped his hand over Vic's mouth. Hermione blushed and pulled away from the vampire.

"Sorry, we all don't really like it when people are treated unfairly just because they are different."

"Not at all, it was refreshing to be defended rather than accused," Julian reassured her.

"Eh thnn oo shoo ste aaa th skkoo," Vic said against Harry's hand.

"What?"

Yanking the offending hand away from her mouth, she tried to punch Harry in the arm but he jumped out of harms way so she settled for her most ferocious glare and turned back to Julian with a sniff.

"I said, I think you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Because you look young enough to be a student, we need more allies behind these walls and I don't think Hermione wants you to leave."

The last reason caused Harry's hand to once again place itself across the Slytherin's mouth. Tom sighed at her antics but didn't say anything. Seeing that Hermione was blushing up a storm she backed off the subject.

"I think Vic is right about you staying here. We can take you to Dumbledore, that's our Headmaster, and tell him you want to come to school but are afraid because you are a vampire. He let Remus in; I don't see why he wouldn't let you in as well."

Julian nodded, "I will think about it. Thank you for the food as well. You are very kind."

Looking at Hermione as he said this, Julian decided she has a very pretty blush. Dancing away from Harry, Vic gave Tom a hug and then proceeded to hug everyone else before saying goodnight. Goodbyes were said all around and Julian watched as the vibrant bunch departed, leaving the Chamber cold and silent.

_I think I will stay. These students are going to leave their mark on the world. I just wonder what kind._

Looking into the Slytherin common room the next morning Vic saw no sign of her fellow housemates.

_Good, everyone is still sleeping._

Creeping out of the portrait, Vic took off for the Room of Requirement. Ron was known to go there early in the morning for some mysterious reason and Vic knew it would be a good place to corner him for the planned "attack".

Remembering a spell that her father had taught her before she left for school, Vic flicked her wand over her body in a twisting motion and whispered, "Tabesco."

Her whole body seemed to melt away and she slid into the wall.

Ron was lounging on a couch watching something on the other side of the room.

"Hello," Vic said cheerfully, making sure her shield was at full strength.

Ron spun around, his wand ready and his face pale. Seeing Vic standing there, he flushed and lowered his wand.

"How did you find me here?"

"You always come here," Vic offered, "I like knowing where you are."

Glancing down she realized with a bit of trepidation that his trousers were undone.

_Mystery solved, _Vic thought.

The wall he had been looking at was spelled in some way and showing some very "explicit" scenes; Vic blushed at the content.

"So," Ron said, sounding a bit odd, "you really do like me don't you? You are never going to give up?

"N-no," Vic stuttered feeling awkward in the warm room, "I think you would like me too once you got to know me. I think I should leave you alone though, and breakfast is about to start. We should go eat."

"It doesn't start for another half hour," the red haired wizard commented roughly as he moved behind her. Pushing her into the room the scenery changed to a white room with a single bed in the middle.

"I don't like this Ron," Vic said forcefully, putting more strength into her shield, "let me go."

"No," was the only answer her received.

With a flick of his wand her shield collapsed and as she fell down onto the bed, she screamed.

Walking into breakfast, Ron saw Hermione looking around for Vic. Smiling to himself, he sat down next to Harry and began to eat.

_The little bitch will leave me alone now._

By dinnertime, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were frantic. Vic had not shown up for any of her classes and all the teachers were saying she wasn't anywhere in the school.

Finally Harry turned to Ginny, "think you could smell her out?"

Ginny nodded and began awkwardly sniffing the air. She instantly caught the scent and began running down the hall. Snape saw the Gryffindor's take off and followed after them. The Room of Requirement appeared as soon as they appeared before it and they rushed into to find Vic laying on a blood socked bed, her clothes torn and a bruise above her right eye.

Rushing over to the unconscious girl, Harry lifted her from the bed into his arms and carried her out into the hall. Severus and Velka were both coming around the corner when they saw Harry standing there. Tears filled the seventh year's eyes and Snape felt a stab of something not hatred shoot through him.

"Harry," Snape asked as he took Vic from him, "what happened?"

Hermione and Ginny came out of the shrinking door and when Harry simply stared at the floor, Hermione answered for him.

"Professor, Vic's has been missing all day. Ginny tracked her scent here and when the door opened we saw Vic laying on a bed like this."

Velka threw her long black hair over her shoulder and patted the two girls on the back before turning to examine Vic, "She's been knocked unconscious. We had best get her to the infirmary. I would like to keep others from seeing her though. If I am correct, she has also been raped."

Snape's eyes fell on Harry as the teen collapsed on the floor sobbing. He lifted Vic into the air and turned to the girls, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for the keen use of your curse Miss Weasley. I suggest you take him upstairs and make sure he goes to sleep Miss Granger."

Ginny and Hermione nodded through their tears and pulled Harry up from the floor. Throwing an invisibility shield over them, Snape watched them leave before carefully adjusting Vic in his arms and heading for the Hospital Ward.

A/N: I-I-I couldn't stop crying when I wrote this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for putting Vic through that. I will say that Ron will get what's coming to him…Not all death eaters are as nice as Lucius.


	19. Give thy Thoughts No Tongue

**A/N: **So I tried to dilute the emotions in bathwater but they still wouldn't melt and I finally had to give up and bury them in the backyard. I am back to writing but the house doesn't smell the same. It doesn't make since and that is the best theory for life out there. : )

Disclaimer: I could sell my soul and still not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. I have a cheap soul.

**Chapter 19: Give they Thoughts no Tongue**

It wasn't the owl tapping at the closed window or the last dregs of a suffocating nightmare that woke Harry from his exhausted sleep at four in the morning. It was a voice calling his name inside his own mind.

_Harry? Harry, are you awake yet?_

_Tom?_

_Who else would be telepathically communicating with you?_

_It's too early for big words Tom, what do you- oh wait I have and owl._

Dragging himself from the warmth of his bed, he unlatched the window and let the owl flap inside. Taking the offered note from the rather exasperated owl, he sent the bird down to the owlery for its food and drink.

_So that's what an exasperated owl _ _looks like._

_Don't do that Tom!_

_Do what?_

…_nothing._

The whole previous day came rushing back at Harry as if a dam had burst and the force of it knocked him back onto the bed with a groan. Seamus and Neville were still asleep and Ron's bed was thankfully empty. Feeling a bit nauseated, Harry stood up and braced himself for the news he had to give Lord Voldemort.

_Tom, you have to come to Hogwarts now. Meet me in the Chamber. _

_What is going on Harry? Why can't you tell me what it is now? I have received eight owls within the last hour and a half from loyal families assuring me that they has nothing to do with what happened at Hogwarts._

_You already know what happened? _

_No, every letter was as vague and frustrating. Please tell me what is going on, now._

_Come to Hogwarts._

Harry shut down the link and proceeded to get dressed.

_Harry!_

There was no response from the seventeen year old and Tom grimaced in annoyance before calling Lucius to his room. The blond man came stumbling in wild eyed and ready for trouble. Seeing Tom standing there in his traveling robe and boots, Lucius calmed down and straightened himself out.

"You called my Lord?"

"Something has happened at Hogwarts. I need you to respond to these letters and any others in bland, everything is fine answers. I need to go to Hogwarts and have a chat with a very annoying Gryffindor."

"My Lord, be careful."

"Lucius, phrases like that and I might believe that you actually care," Tom admonished his second in command.

Lucius smiled tiredly, "I just don't want to have to train a new Dark Lord, and they don't come with the same quality assurance anymore."

Smirking at the Malfoy sarcasm, Tom slapped Lucius on the back and apparated to the secret tunnel in Hogsmeade that led to the Chamber.

00

They were fast, ferocious and invisible as they ran through the shadows of Hogwarts halls. The pictures never saw them as they darted between pillars, weaved through doorways, and bolted up staircases in search of their victim. One last dash and they stood before the doorway to the Infirmary. Now it was simply a matter of waiting.

Snape finally admitted to himself that he needed sleep if he had any hope of teaching classes tomorrow. Looking over to where Victoria was sleeping soundly, Snape gave the girl one more moment of his confused scrutiny before walking out the door. As he opened the heavy door, two figures skittered between his legs and jumped onto Vic's bed. Caesar and Cleo purred with contentment as they rubbed Vic's hands with their heads before curling up at her feet. Snape hesitated for a moment before smiling ever so slightly at the sight and closing the door gently behind him.

Harry watched Peeves leave the girl's bathroom in search of mischief and cursed his luck for almost running into Hogwarts most annoying inhabitant. He waited until the poltergeist was further down the hall before slipping into the bathroom. At his hissing, the Chamber door opened and he slid down the shoot, calling the door shut behind him. The dank air of the tunnels was stifling and Harry hurried through them as fast as he could to reach the Chamber. The first thing he noticed was that the basilisk carcass was on fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Harry," Tom said casually, "I got bored and I know how much this thing bothers Ginny so I thought I would get rid of it."

"Oh."

"Hello Harry."

The voice came from behind him and he turned to find Julian entering the Chamber looking healthy and fit.

"Hello Julian. I guess I can tell you both what has happened."

The vampire smiled sadly, "I already know Harry. I am here to make sure Tom doesn't destroy anything."

The two older wizards waited for Harry to start talking. It was pressure and Harry used to think he did well under pressure but the horror of the news was also pressing down on him and he couldn't think of a way to start.

"Vic is in the infirmary ward. R-Ron hurt-Ron raped her."

Silence fell and Harry stared at the concrete floor waiting for Tom's reaction. The entire room began shaking and a small choke was all the vampire and student received before Hogwarts very foundation began shaking.

"Tom?" Harry whispered, "Please stop."

Julian rushed to the shaking father and placed his arms around him. Harry followed suit and they wrapped Tom inside their embrace until the building stopped shuddering.

"What to you want to do Tom?" Harry asked as the older wizard pushed away from him.

"I want to see my daughter," he said, pain evident in every word.

"Okay," Harry said, "are you in control enough to cast a disguise on yourself?"

Tom nodded and with a flash he transformed into a shorter, balding, brown eyed version of himself.

"This is how I looked when I enrolled her with Salem School. She will recognize me."

Julian placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, "I am truly sorry for what happened. I think I will accompany you to your daughter."

Tom just nodded and headed for the exit. Falling behind the older men, Harry wrapped his arms around his thin frame and shivered in the snaking cold. He couldn't go with them. Vic wouldn't want to see him when he was supposed to be her protector. If he hadn't agreed to her plan then she would still be safe and secure in her own bed. Wrapped up in his own depressed thoughts, Harry didn't see Tom glance back and frown at the Gryiffndor's quiet form.

"Julian, wait."

The two men waited for Harry to catch up to them and flanked the young student.

"What are you thinking Harry?"

Startled at Tom's calm voice, Harry looked up to see concern flooding the powerful wizard's soft brown eyes.

"N-Nothing I just- I think I should let you see Vic on your own. She probably doesn't want very many visitors."

"Nonsense, you need to come with us. I am sure she would want to see you."

"Why?"

Looking into Harry's downcast face, Tom cursed and connected his link with Harry.

_It is not your fault this happened Harry._

_Yes it is. I shouldn't have agreed to her stupid plan. I should have known this would happen._

_I agreed to the plan as well Harry. This is Ron's fault and when I get the chance he will pay for the pain he has caused all of us but you need to know that I do not blame you and neither will Vic. She is smarter then that._

"Thanks Tom."

Julian looked at the two wizards in confusion and Harry smiled as he realized that Julian did not know about his and Tom's connection.

Looking at the older wizard next to him, Harry felt a rush of emotion he couldn't recognize. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Tom, faced Julian and spoke, "Tom and I are connected mentally due to the fact that he tried to kill me when I was younger. We are finding it convenient when we need to converse in private."

Julian nodded, "that makes sense. We need to get to the infirmary before other people decide today would be a good time to visit young Victoria."

Knowing Julian was right; Harry released Tom from his embrace and silently followed the vampire out into the hallway. Tom walked behind now, pondering what to say to his daughter, how to control his anger in front of Dumbledore, and why Harry had felt the need to hug him while talking to Julian. The Gryffindor was confusing to Tom; he seemed to be confusing to everyone.

It was five in the morning and students hadn't even started thinking about waking up. Victoria was staring at the ceiling with the curtains drawn around her bed. Caesar and Cleo were sitting together in her lap, batting at her blankets and clothes. Hearing the door creak open, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't feel like facing any more students coming to look at the rape victim. She felt three bodies draw closer to her and instantly realized who was standing over her. She quickly opened her eyes and reached out for the comforting arms of her dad.

"Oh my Victoria, what have they done to you?" Tom whispered as he drew her close.

Standing next to the bed and trying to be invisible, Harry ran his hand over Caesar's fur and patted Cleo on the head as the two animals came over to say hello. The meows broke through to Victoria and she looked up to see Harry standing there with a lost look on his face.

"Why aren't you hugging me?" Vic asked the Boy Who Stood.

Smiling down at her, he started to shake his head but the two Riddles grabbed his arms and pulled him in. Julian looked at the trio in amazement and a bit of envy.

_Here is a family, or they will be once Harry and Tom get over the emotional baggage they carry for each other. _

_  
_Julian grinned to himself, at that thought and left to stand guard over the curtained bed. The sent of lemon drops reached his sensitive nose and Julian leaned into the curtain.

"Dumbledore is on his way."

Harry glanced at Tom, "Will your disguise hold up?"

"Don't worry about me Harry. I am going to be fine. I just hope the old fool has enough sense to kick that sad excuse for a human into Azkaban."

Julian smiled at the exchange before putting on a stoic face and waiting for the headmaster's arrival. Dumbledore walked through the infirmary doors and straight up to the curtains of Victoria's bed. He glanced at Julian and the vampire gave a tight lipped smile before pulling back the curtain. Walking into the circle, Albus was slightly startled to see Harry and an unknown man standing beside her bed, holding her hands tightly.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted the group, "I don't believe we have met Mr…"

"Eldir," Tom answered rather gruffly, "I am Victoria's father."

"Ah, I see. Well, how are you today Miss Eldir?"

Vic looked at the Headmaster with pain filled eyes, "I am doing okay now that my father and Harry are here."

Dumbledore smiled softly, "I am truly sorry for what happened to you my dear. I wish I was still under the assumption that I could protect all the students who come through the doors of Hogwarts."

"What is going to be done about the filth that did this?" Harry asked abruptly, not wanting Dumbledore to delay any longer.

Turning towards the young Gryffindor, Dumbledore sighed, "Ron says he was no where near that part of Hogwarts all day yesterday and Ms. Pince says she saw him in the library studying. I am afraid I can't do anything…-"

"You can't do anything?" Tom said harshly, "that young man raped my daughter! Put him under the Veristiserum and make him tell you that he is responsible."

The twinkle in Albus' eye darkened a bit, "I am afraid the laws here are a bit different then yours. Since Ron is the accused and has a plausible alibi, we need the victim's truthful testimony."

Turning to Victoria he lowered his voice and spoke to her as one would a small child, "My dear, if you agree to be put under Veritiserum and tell us who did this to you then we can make sure the right man goes to jail."

"You don't think Ron did this do you?"

"No Harry, I don't. I think Miss Victoria was misled or perhaps polyjuice potion was used to implicate Mr. Weasley."

Tom stared in shock at the Headmaster as the full implications of what had been said sank in. If Vic was put under the truth serum then Albus could ask her any question, not just ones important to the case. He looked at his daughter and knew in an instant that she would never agree. Ron Weasley would not be brought to justice.

"What if I testified?" A small voice in the back asked.

Every wizard turned to see Hermione and Ginny standing there. Ginny was looking at Dumbledore for an answer to her question.

"My dear, as a werewolf you can not testify in a trial. It is against the Peace Laws since you would be seen as animal minded instead of fully human minded."

"Get out."

The words were soft and dangerous and Albus looked questionably at the father beside Vic's bed.

"Get out now. She doesn't want to testify under Vertiteserum and relive her pain again just because your judicial system is sorely lacking. Leave this room now before I do something you will regret."

The anger in Tom's voice made the Headmaster frown but he consented. Looking over his shoulder at Julian he realized that the young man didn't look familiar at all.

"Who are you young man?"

Hermione jumped in with the answer, "he is a runaway from an orphanage. They found out he had magic and kind of freaked. He wants to go to school here. Is that alright?"

Making sure that the two wizards around the bed could hear him Albus agreed, "Of course dear boy. It is our mission to train young wizards. I will get you sorted and moved into your new quarters in no time. Please come with me and you as well Miss Granger since you already seem to be friends with him. What is your name child?"

"Julian," he said as he fell into step behind the Headmaster.

Hermione glanced back at Vic with sadness and compassion in her eyes before following the new vampire student out of the infirmary.

Ginny hugged her Slytherin friend, "I would love to stay but I have a few rumors to spread around school about Ron not being punished. Hopefully the students can do what Albus refuses. I will try to send Draco your way if I see him."

"Thank you Ginny," Vic said, snuggling into the hug gratefully.

Ginny apparently didn't have to go far to find Draco as a he came bursting through the doors shortly after she left with a look of murder in his eyes.

"Harry, I am mad as hell about this but I think we can use it to our advantage. I am going public with our new friendship. I want Ron in pain and if siding with the Golden Boy will cause that then I am at your side."

Vic clapped her hands at the announcement and reached out to Draco for a hug.

_Do you think you can punish the Weasel suitably?_

_With Draco on my side, that bastard doesn't have a chance. _


	20. To do a Great Right, do a Little Wrong

A/N: Watch out

I guess this would be the spot to put a disclaimer and an excuse about how I just don't have time to write anymore…

Disclaimer: Give me Tom!! NOW!! Okay, never mind… (Scary lawyers)

A/N: I have no excuse for not writing. I got distracted by that life thing and almost never came back. I have to thank a writer called Ladyofthemasque for guiding me back to this endeavor. Now, onto the 20th chapter!

Chapter 20: **To do a Great Right, do a Little Wrong**

Draco was sitting in a nearby chair watching Harry and Vic play endless games of something called Rock, Paper, and Scissors when a rather irate Vic began kicking Harry every time he won. After about three rounds of Harry choosing Rock and smashing her scissors, Vic placed a rather powerful kick to his left shin. Draco was too busy laughing to hear the following exchange.

"Hey, don't kick me!"

"Don't yell at me, it's time for breakfast and I can hear your stomach growling from over here. Go eat something Harry."

"I wasn't yelling, and I don't want to go to breakfast."

"Tom, make Harry eat something!"

"Tom, make Vic stop-ow-kicking me!"

The older wizard gave a slight snore before shifting in his chair and the two fighting students grinned at each other. By this time Draco was coherent enough to realize the danger he was about to be in and ran out the door. There was no warning before a bucket of cold lake water appeared over Tom's head and spilled its entire contents onto the sleeping man's head. Harry and Vic doubled over in laughter at the sight of Tom's shocked bedraggled look so they missed the glint in his eye as every drop of water whisked off his body and covered the laughing teens. Unfortunately for Tom Miss. Pomfrey came out of her office to check on her patient at the exact same and he dowsed her with water as well.

"Mr. Eldir! Please control yourself!"

"My apologies madam, but these two trouble makers were in dire need of a lesson on respect."

Madam Pomfrey struggled to contain her smile and when her face was properly stern again asked, "Miss Eldir, if you are feeling up to pranks, perhaps you would like to leave the infirmary and join your classmates again?"

Vic thought about leaving the safety of the infirmary to once again mingle with her classmates and was surprised that she wasn't as scared as she thought.

"Actually, yes, I would like to get out of here. Thanks for the help Madame Pomfrey."

The healer looked on in shock as the young girl hopped out of bed, and with a flick of her wand, was dressed and ready to leave. Grabbing the hands of Harry and Tom, Vic marched out the door to join a flustered looking Draco and a stern Professor Snape.

"Mr. Eldir I presume?" Snape asked.

"Hello, you must be my little girls Head of House. She certainly has been telling me some interesting stories."

Looking puzzled at shorter man; Snape sniffed and continued, "How is Vi-Miss Eldir doing?"

"I am doing just fine Professor," Vic chimed in, "How are you?"

Draco and Harry were muffling their laughter at Snape's growing frustration but quickly stopped when Tom gave then a stern glare. Seeing the boy's reaction to the seemingly unthreatening man gave Snape more to think about as he turned to Vic, "Are you up to socializing today Miss Eldir? I can have the house elves send something to your room if you don't want to eat with everyone today."

"I will be fine. Harry and Draco will protect me."

This answer made Snape look sharply at the two rival students who moved to stand beside their younger friend.

_When did those two become friends?_

"We will make sure everyone leaves her alone."

Vic nodded and smiled brightly at the man before grabbing Harry and Draco and dragging them to the Dining Hall. Snape smiled to himself as he saw two shadows slink out of the infirmary and trot down the hall after their masters. Tom watched his servant under the guise of Vic's doting father and came to an astonishing conclusion.

_Snape is a spy for the Order isn't he?_

Harry winced at the question and pulled away from Vic to run back to Tom and Snape. Watching him run off, Vic shook her head at Draco and continued down the hall.

_Tom, he is but don't blow your cover!_

_Why would you possibly think that I would be that stupid?_

_Because you have this other side that tends to be a bit irrational._

_Shut up._

_It's true. _

Harry kept Tom talking until he reached the two older men. One was looking extremely irritated at the other man and Harry skidded to a stop in front of Tom, blocking his glare.

"Mr. Eldir, Vic sent me back to see if you wanted to eat breakfast with us since you have such a long way to travel to get back home."

"Why thank you Harry but I wouldn't want to upset the Headmaster."

"After what he told us in the Hospital wing, he can afford to be upset for a little while."

Snape looked confused at the exchange, "what did he tell you?"

"Ron isn't going to be charged with anything because Dumbledore doesn't think he did it and refuses to put him under any sort of truth serum or spell to learn the truth. He said that Vic would have to be the one to be drugged and asked."

A look of rage passed over Snape's face but he quickly schooled his features and began walking towards the dining hall. Harry and Tom slipped behind him.

_At least he doesn't think Dumbledore did the right thing. Harry I don't like that he is a spy but I will keep my thoughts to myself until I learn more. _

_Thank you, Tom. He hasn't been an overly kind person to me but I trust him for some reason. _

_That is good enough for me. _

Harry smiled at the trust Tom was putting in him and a shiver crawled its way up his spine as he saw the smile returned.

_Nothing could be more beautiful then Tom Riddle smiling, _Harry thought and a blush crept up his face before he could stop it. Turning around, he walked right into Vic and Draco who seemed to be impatiently waiting for the duo to arrive.

"About time you got here, we noticed that Snape didn't look to happy when he brushed past us. What did you do to him?"

"We told him the truth about what happened or more importantly, what didn't happen to a certain weasel," Harry told them.

"Awesome," Vic said, "He stayed by my side most of the night while I was in the hospital. I like him."

Tom shrugged, still willing to give the assumed traitor the benefit of the doubt while at Hogwarts. As the group moved into the Great Hall, silence met their arrival. Draco and Harry escorted a suddenly timid Vic over to a spot at the Slytherin table and left her and Tom in the house's capable hands. Draco whispered something in Harry's ear and the entire room was shocked to see Harry laugh out loud and slap the Slytherin on the back. It wasn't until Harry had reached his own house table that people began talking again.

"Are you friends with Draco now Harry?"

"Why is that man at breakfast?"

"I think that is Vic's father, leave him alone."

"What is going on?"

What is Harry doing hanging out with a bunch of slimy Slytherins?"

This comment from Dean was followed to by a kick in the shin from Hermione. She glared at him and he shut his mouth, turning back to his food. The Slytherin table wasn't much better but once Vic asked them to shut it, they all fell into a troubled silence. The hushed comments continued until Ron came into the hall carrying three books under his arms and a satisfied smirk on his face. Silence once again fell across the hall and the teachers through a worried look Dumbledore's way as the last Weasley boy made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster was busy studying his breakfast plate and seemingly uninterested in the hostility floating around the hall.

"Hey guys, did you save any food for me?" Ron asked, trying to sit down next to Harry and Hermione. A push from the black haired boy made him fall back and he tightened his face in anger.

"Hey man, what's the deal?"

"You are a despicable excuse for a human Ron and I don't wish to have you in my presence."

Ron flushed red, "I didn't do anything, ask Dumbledore! I didn't do anything!"

"Go away," Ginny said calmly spreading marmalade on a piece of toast, "You aren't welcome around us anymore."

Ron looked across the tables at all the angry faces glaring back at him. Vic was holding onto Draco and her father as his gaze passed over her.

Turning back to Harry he pressed, "You are going to take that little slut's word over mine? I am your best friend!"

Standing up, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron's face, "You are not my friend Ronald Weasley. You do not talk about Vic that way and you will no longer address me at all or I will hex your face off."

"Mister Potter, put your wand away."

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the teacher's table, looking very peeved. He shrugged at the order and placed his wand back into his robes.

"You know better then to threaten a fellow student. You will serve detention tonight with Mister Filch at 8:00pm. Perhaps some time mopping the corridors will set your mind back on track."

Glaring once more at Ron, Harry sat down, scooted closer to Hermione and continued eating. The only place left for Ron to sit was next to a group of first years who had no idea what was going on.

After breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ginny rushed say good bye to Tom before going to class. They met Draco, Vic and Tom at the front entrance and the Dark Lord hugged each of them, smiling at their enthusiastic faces. Casting a Silence Bubble around the group he gathered them in.

"I will still be at the Malfoy Mansion if you have any owls you want to send me. Hermione, take care of Julian, he is going to be a fish out of water for a while. By the way, where is he?"

"He went down to the Chamber to gather his things. He was placed in Gryffindor so I think he will be staying with Harry, Seamus and Neville."

"Well, tell him a package will be delivered to the Chamber every week with a supply of blood. I also have a mission for you guys if you would except it."

"Of course, sir!"

"Sure Dad."

Laughing at their energy he asked, "Would you be willing to search Hogwarts from tower to dungeon and see if you can find absolutely every entrance to the school? I want to know how many are known and how many are unsafe. If my plan is to go off with as little bloodshed as possible then I need various ways to funnel people in."

Ginny grinned at the request. It wouldn't take too long to complete, what with all the help she could get from Fred and George as well as the invaluable Marauder's Map.

Each student smiled their acceptance and the group waved goodbye to their leader. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand quickly before running off to his first class. Ginny and Vic walked off to join their own classes, leaving Harry and Hermione standing alone.

"Do you think Ron will accept the end of the friendship?" Hermione asked.

At the pointed look from Harry, she sighed and ran her hand through her frizzy hair, "I didn't think so."

The next day a package owl flew in a dropped a brightly wrapped box into Vic's hands. She frowned at it and placed it on the table in front of her. Under the astonished gaze of her House Head, she cast a series of search spells over it, looking for traps. Once she deduced that there was nothing dangerous about the box she opened it. Inside was a small batch of fudge and treacle tarts as well as a pair of well knitted mittens and a small slip of paper. Watching the owl fly away, Harry remembered the note he had received before he had to tell Tom about what had happened. Shoving the rest of his breakfast into his mouth as quickly as possible, he raced for the Gryffindor tower to find the slip of paper. Throwing aside clothes and old candy wrappers that were littered across the floor, he found the note tucked in under the corner of his trunk. Opening the envelope, he saw Molly's hasty cursive.

Dear Harry,

Hello dear, how is school going for you? We want to thank you for helping our little Ginny through what must have been a terrible transition. We would also ask you to send along our thanks to the kind couple who are letting Ginny stay with them during the full moon. Arthur and I both know that we just didn't have the capabilities to ensure that she stayed safe.

Please give our sincere apologies to the girl who was hurt so horribly. I don't understand fully what happened but we just know that Ron could never do something so despicable! I hope the whole thing will be cleared up soon! I am sorry she was hurt though, and I will send her a care package as soon as I can. We love you Harry and miss you all!

Molly and Arthur

He tucked the note into his school books before heading to class. He didn't blame Molly for not believing the truth. A few months ago, he wouldn't even have believed it possible. Now, knowing Tom and Vic, Lucius and Draco, Harry was beginning to regret his Gryffindor choice. The next year was going to be tough.


	21. Absence from Those We Love is Self

Chapter 21: Absence from Those We Love is Self from Self

A/N: Give me a little time, I will always come back.

**Disclaimer:** Victoria is mine, everything else belongs to Rowling; though sharing is caring really.

"Harry, stop running in the halls! For Merlin's sake, you know better than that, look at the example you are setting for the first years!"

Skidding to a halt, The Boy Who Enjoyed Breaking Rules turned and grinned cheekily at Hermione's stern expression.

"I would but you see, Vic only gave me a 30 second head start before she finds me and hexes me for-"

"Harry Potter, you are so dead when I find you! I am going to make sure you know the meaning of suffering when I get down with you! Your Gryffindor brain should have at least realized that in the middle of October, the lake might perhaps be cold!"

He took off down the hall as the extremely ticked of fifth year came around the bend, her clothes soaking wet and gooey with strands of algae, she was shivering and her hair was an indescribably harsh color of purple. Hermione sighed at the antics of her friends and simply cast a drying spell on Vic to make her stop dripping on the floor. If Filch ever found out who dripped water all the way from the entrance hall to the library, detentions were sure to follow and she didn't want to torture Filch too much. Vic looked down at her now dry clothes and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Hermione, I think I can handle the rest," she assured her as the flick of her wrist dried the stone floor around her and a ruffle of warm air flew up her body to add color to her pale skin. The Purple hair turned a deeper and more flattering color of burgundy and she pulled it behind her in a knot. Clean and coifed, Vic was still a Slytherin and pranks against her were a declaration of war. Harry was smartly keeping at least a halls length between them as she took off after his fleeing form.

Shaking her head at them, Hermione walked into the library and found her favorite spot by the long shelves of research books before pulling her homework out of her bag and arranging it on the desk in order from longest to shortest amount of work. She was just digging into her first assignment when a shadow fell over her table and she looked up to see Julian smiling down at her with a pile of books in his hands.

"May I join you?" He asked with a slight pleading quality to his voice, "Draco found out that I don't know anything about Quidditch and decided to enlighten me…about everything."

"Please sit, I don't understand the need to continuously talk about sports that boys seem to be bred with," Hermione said as she cleared a spot for his stack of homework. He graced her with a smile that tightened her stomach and made her thinking jump onto a whole different track of learning, like what she would have to do to get him to smile again. A strand of curly hair fell in front of her face and as she pushed it aside, he sat and opened the first book he came to. The quiet settled into comfortable companionship and the scratching of quills was the only accompaniment. Julian put his quill down first and sighed in relief that he was finished. Being a vampire at such young age guaranteed that his schooling would go unfinished and he had not had to do homework in a very long time. His knowledge of the world however was not lacking and he often raced through said homework with familiar ease.

"Almost finished?" he inquired of his study partner.

She dotted the final "i" in conclusion and looked up, "I just finished now."

"What do you wish do to now that the tediousness of homework is complete?" Julian asked, his old world mannerisms resurfacing.

Hermione's first thought ran along the lines of finding the room of requirement and getting more acquainted but her own rebellious thoughts cowed her lips and instead she said, "Let's find Ginny. I know she was feeling pretty roughed up from her last transformation and she misses a certain ferret terribly."

Julian stood and offered his hand to Hermione, "Shall we then?"

She smiled and took his hand after throwing all her homework supplies and study books into her worn old bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

They found Ginny by the lake, not bothering with a coat in the chilly October weather. Sitting down on either side of her, the two fellow students didn't say anything and were willing to let Ginny initiate the first conversation.

"I don't think it will ever get easier. That kind of pain is not the kind that gets better with age and time."

Hermione draped her arm over the young werewolf's shoulder as Julian edged a bit closer.

"The really bloody sad thing is that the one person who could make it bearable it someone I have to pretend to hate," Ginny continued, her voice dropping to a bare whisper.

"Why did we agree to keep your relationship with the young Malfoy in the dark again?" Julian asked, his own voice muffled within the deep confines of his cowl. Covered from head to toe in thick cloth, the sun still felt uncomfortable on his skin but it was worth the sunburn to help Ginny. He had been pleasantly surprised at the warm reception he had received from the tight knit group and every single one of them were now under his protection though he doubted very much that any of them knew what that truly meant.

Ginny and Hermione had been looking at him a bit oddly but finally Ginny answered the question, "He was supposed to be our spy in Slytherin; someone who will watch for deserters and betrayal. He can't be seen dating the enemy."

Julian smiled to himself, "perhaps you have missed the clues but the Slytherins have been noticeably lenient with Harry Potter's crowd since what happened with Victoria and The Worm of the Weasels. Vic and Harry seem to be making an impression on their views though all other Gryffindors are fair game. Maybe they would be open to Draco taking you as his girlfriend. Truthfully, I would say you have more to fear from the other Gryffindors."

Hermione squeezed the red head closer and smiled up at Julian, "that is true. I think we should speak with Harry and Draco but perhaps by Halloween you will no longer have to hide. I know he must be suffering as well."

Ginny's eyes were lit with hope and she jumped to her feet, moving towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she and Julian hastened to catch up with her.

"I am going to talk to Harry and Draco so what better time then now?"

As she began walking even faster, the vampire and the witch giggled at her impatience. They found Harry and Vic in the Defense room in the practical application section throwing hexes and taunts at each other. Hermione gasped as one hex hit Vic full in the chest but the Slytherin began giggling uncontrollably.

"Ha, you have to be better than that Eldir! No wonder though, what with your family's record. You would think that your father would have taught you better then to try and-"

A _"Petrificus Totalus" _came spitting out of Vic's lips and hit Harry with such force that he went flying backwards and landed by the Professor's desk before freezing up.

"You are pathetic Potter, I should have expected this from a Gryffindor though," Vic managed to gasp between giggles.

Hermione cast _Finite Incantatem _over the two duelers andwas all set to give them a lecture about dueling and the reckless disregard for each other's safety when they both turned to her and whined.

"Why did you have to stop us?"

She closed her mouth, sat in the teachers chair and moaned into her hands, often muttering about silly Slytherins and unreasonable Saviors.

Smirking at the hapless Gryffindor, Vic tucked her wand away and went to stand by Ginny, "what brings you to our little dueling match?"

"We need to speak with Harry, Draco and you as well about an unprecedented turn of events that might make our Ginny more at ease around Hogwarts," Julian stated.

Harry nodded and muttered his own _Finite Incantatem_ towards the wall, dissipating the silencing spell.

"I suppose you need me to go grab Draco?" Vic asked.

"If you could Hermione said, finally snapping out of her daydream where all her friends got "O"s on their exams and only broke the rules to garner more study time in the library, "we certainly can't go walking into the snake pit, no offense, without suspicion."

"Actually, I've been down into the dungeons to visit Vic and Draco plenty of times," Harry interjected, "I didn't think it was fair for them to always have to come up to the Gryffindor common room. I get treated better down there than they do in the lion's den anyway."

Ginny was busy trying to push Vic out the door so only Hermione and Julian caught his last remark. They looked at each other and had to admit it was probably true. Julian wondered at the group of Gryffindors who seemed to be breaking every stereotype and how safe they would remain among the lions.

Once everyone had gathered in the Chamber, all eyes turned to Hermione and Julian, waiting for the reason behind the impromptu meeting.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "We are actually here to see if breaking silence about Ginny and Draco's relationship is acceptable to everyone. Judging by the way Harry is received in the Slytherin rooms and the revelation that we haven't been subjected to jeers or hexes by any of the Slytherins since Vic…Draco and Harry became friends, say that it isn't so crucial to keep them apart."

Ginny grasped Draco's hand and pulled him closer to her. He smiled down at the petite redhead and offered his opinion, "I am all for it."

Looking down at Ginny he said, "I have been miserable since having to pretend you and I hate each other."

She nodded in testament to her own miserable state and they turned back to their friends. Hermione and Vic watched the emotional exchange and made up their minds to protect the two love birds if anything unsavory came out of the reveal. There was no way they could stand to hide their feelings any longer. Harry and Julian caught each other's eye and nodded in understanding. The two pureblood wizards would have all the support and protection they could stand.

"So when is the big reveal?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrieked in happiness and ran to give everyone a hug before returning to Draco and kissing him soundly.

Having already given the possibility some thought, Hermione answered, "I was thinking that Halloween would be perfect. We know that there is going to be a big costume party and I think I know the perfect costumes for everyone."

Vic turned to her and squealed, "Oh that would be so much fun! It's not that far away and I know my dad will want to be a part of everything. What are the costumes?"

Hermione smirked, "You are going to have to wait until we are alone. I want everyone else to be surprised."

Once the decision had been made, Ginny and Draco were okay with waiting until Halloween and Harry turned to his attention to the project they had been assigned by Tom.

"Had anyone found any entrances to Hogwarts not on the map?" He asked, drawing their attention away from costumes, makeup and the decorations needed for Halloween.

Julian was proud to see the instant change in behavior as the group talked about Ginny's discovery of a small tunnel that was hidden by the illusion of a wall tucked under a painting in the Great Hall. The section led from the Great Hall to a little hill in the Forbidden Forest. The hill was really a small house, grown over with weeds and Hermione thought it would be a good place to have meetings once more people joined. With Harry and Tom being the only ones who could open the Chamber, it would be difficult to get everyone down there and still keep it a secret from Dumbledore. Two other places were pointed out as possible entrances but more exploring would be required.

Standing in the circle, Vic remembered an incident that gave her hope for the Slytherins and spoke out, "Does anyone know Pansy Parkinson and her views on Lord Voldemort?"

Draco shook his head, "As far as I know, she supports pureblood domination but I don't know for sure. She is pretty close lipped about everything."

"I caught her reprimanding a 5th year Slytherin who said he thought the purebloods were being too easy on mudbloods. When she overheard, she lit into him, telling him about death and how it feels to watch someone you love die. I think something happened over the summer and she would be willing to help us."

Harry opened his mind link with Tom and asked about Pansy and her parents.

_Parkinson? Her grandmother was part selkie. I know that the Ministry was rather hard on her family and her grandmother died in an "unfortunate accident". Maybe it wasn't such an accident after all. _

_Thanks Tom. We are also letting the ferret and weasel out of the bag on Halloween and Vic wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us for the party. She thought you would want to be there to see the chaos go down._

_I wouldn't miss it. I might even bring Judas and Delilah with me. They would both love to see the Weasel from Hell have a stroke._

Harry laughed and then coughed as the group turned to look at him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Tom says that Pansy's grandmother may have been killed by the Ministry because she was part selkie. We both think that she would be an excellent candidate. He also said to tell you that he will be here for the Halloween party."

He refrained from mentioning Judas and Delilah, figuring that the two lovebirds would enjoy the surprise. Everyone smiled at Harry who had become much more animated since having spoken to Tom. Giving everyone orders to behave and feel out more potential members, Harry shooed them all out of the chamber and off to bed. After making sure that Hermione would tell her all about the costumes tomorrow, Vic followed Draco down to the dungeons to talk with Pansy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The young Slytherin was sitting in the common room reading when Vic and Draco walked in. She looked up and smiled at the two friends before turning back to her novel. She looked up again when they sat down in front of her and place a bookmark in her spot.

"What do you two want?"

Draco looked at Vic and she smiled innocently, "We are here to offer you a very lucrative position in an up and coming club we have put together with the help of a few other students. It is not widely known about yet but with your help we are hoping for a much larger group by the end of the year."

Pansy looked confused at the proposition and Draco had to keep very still to keep from laughing.

Vic continued, "You seem like the type of person we would welcome and of course, it would be very beneficial to you as well. The club specializes in fighting for equal rights among people whom the Ministry has deemed second class citizens."

Pansy paled at this and dropped her book onto the floor, "Why are you coming to me? What do you know, who sent you?"

"My father sent us. He has seen your pain and wants to make sure you fight against the people who gave it to you," Vic told her rather cryptically.

Draco was finally able to talk without laughing and he smiled reassuringly at his fellow 7th year, "I know it seems too much but trust me, we trust you. I think you will fit in just fine and Vic's father prides himself on never being wrong."

Vic snorted, "Not that he isn't, all the time."

Pansy shook her head, "Who else is in this club of yours?"

"We call it the D.E. club and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and ourselves form the group right now. We are in the process of recruiting you and Luna Lovegood right now."

Nodding her head, Pansy took a second to think about the offer before answering, "Next time you have a meeting let me know, I will come. What does D.E. stand for?"

Grinning at her question Vic said, "Dark Equalizers."

The 7th year paled but nodded to show she understood immediately. Draco patted the girl on the shoulder, "You understand that now that we have told you, if you run to Dumbledore with this information then we will know about it."

"I understand, Vic who is your father?"

"Tom Riddle, I think you know him as Lord Voldemort. Don't worry though; we follow Harry, not my father so he can't hurt you or anything. We are a sub-group of the Death Eaters and our approach is much less violent."

Again nodding at the answer, color came back to her cheeks, "I can't believe that I am saying this but, if you are Voldemort's daughter, I almost feel sorry for him."

At this, Draco began laughing and after trying to look indignant at the slight Vic began laughing too. Once they were all on the floor laughing, Snape walked by and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his students being carefree. He slipped past them, smiling to himself and taking a mental note to give Victoria Eldir house points for her ability to cheer up the normally melancholy Pansy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________

Morning dawned gray and dull but since it was Sunday most of the students were sleeping in. Hermione and Vic both left their common rooms at the same time and headed for the Room of Requirement to discuss costumes. It wasn't until they reached their destination that they remembered Luna and their promise to invite her into the club. As they turned around to find her the Ravenclaw appeared around the bend.

"Hi Hermione, Vic. What are you doing here?"

Looking at the blond 7th year, Hermione grinned, "We were looking for you. We were wondering if you wanted to help us with our Halloween costumes."

Smiling toward her shoes Luna nodded, "I expected as much. Why don't we continue this in the room?"

The three girls walked into the room just as Snape came around the corner. He called to them but it was too late for the door had closed and began shrinking before his eyes. Shaking his head, he continued towards his original destination, making note to talk to Vic later about what he had seen.

The girls settled down in puffy pillowed chairs and Luna quickly cast a silencing charm over them before turning her too-old eyes towards Vic.

"How can I help the daughter of Voldemort?"

The Slytherin smiled, "I like you. I was hoping you would want to join our group of evil children bent on taking over the Ministry. Is that alright with you?"

Luna seemed to think it over for a while before nodding in consent, "I think I like you as well, the Ministry has been in desperate need of change for a while. Harry is the leader of your group right?"

"Yep."

"How does he get along with your father?"

"I think he loves him."

"Interesting, I would very much like to meet your father now."

"You will at the Halloween party."

Hermione was listening to this exchange and found herself for the first time barely keeping up with conversation. Finally she asked the question that was burning in her mind, "How did you know that Voldemort was Vic's father? She was adopted."

"Magical adoption are more elaborate then muggle ones," Luna explained, "Once you are adopted, your new parents magical signature gets mixed up into your own. Biological children often show the same talents as their parents in magical ability because of this mixing but in adoptions it is more noticeable because the biological similarities are not there. There is only one man I know who has that dark a signature while still glowing with light."

"Wouldn't Dumbledore notice the same thing?"

Luna laughed, "Dumbledore does not have the ability to read signatures; he reads minds. My father thought it would be a good skill to have though and I agree."

Hermione thought it over and agreed that Luna's ability would help a great deal in the Dark Equalizers. Once Luna had accepted their proposal, the three girls began talking about costumes and whether they could make them or if they would have to buy them. Luna dispersed the silencing spell and the only information Dumbledore picked up from the room was that the three girls were becoming fast friends and who was wearing what to the Halloween party.

_Halloween party next! I can't wait to see what the costumes turn out to be! Love to you all, now I have to get back to…writing the next chapter. ___


	22. Pleasure and Action make the Hours Seem

A/N: Hi! _(hides behind couch)_ So, it's been a while and as I cower behind my couch all I can say is…It's all Zachary Quinto's fault! I got distrac…look, it's Caesar! Okay, here is the chapter that took forever!

Disclaiming: Not mine!

**Chapter 22- ****Pleasure and Action make the Hours Seem Short**

"Pull that down a bit Hermione, there that's better. It's a wonder anyone could breathe in these things much less sing," Ginny said adjusting her corset and taking a hesitant breath before turning around and helping Hermione tie her costume up the back. Ginny, Hermione and Luna were putting the finishing touches on their costumes and makeup when a buzzer sounded, alerting them that the boys were waiting for them. Slipping on her soft ballet shoes, Ginny patiently waited for Hermione to lace up her sandals and then raced downstairs as fast as her full skirts allowed her.

"Ginny, we have all night," Hermione said, laughing at the 6th year's exuberance. Luna floated down in her usual absentminded way, glitter falling from the black and silver wings that were magically sprouting out of her back. Once they had joined Harry and Julian in the Gryffindor common room the 5 students made their way to the great hall to join with their Slytherin counterparts. They were an impressive sight as they passed through the halls and once past, the students left in their wake began whispering in earnest. Luna was dressed in a silvery shimmering material that flowed around her bare feet but dipped low in the back to accommodate her fluttering wings. Every time she moved glitter sprinkled into the air and drifted to the floor.

'That glitter is going to get everywhere Luna,' Hermione had first told her but the Ravenclaw had just smiled and pointed to the glitter as it hovered above the ground before slowly fading into the illusion that it was. Hermione giggled at the raised eyebrow Luna had given her as if saying, 'I am not in Ravenclaw for nothing.'

Hermione herself was enjoying her own take on Persephone from the tales of the Greek gods. Her dress was pure white and up one side flowed bright spring flowers while the other held a river of grinning skulls. She had relented to Ginny doing her hair and now tamed curls charmed black and red were cascading down her back, set off with a ring of flowers circling around her head like a crown. It was a stunning effect though Hermione knew that most students wouldn't get the reference. Julian simply smiled when she told him that and while he agreed with her sentiments; he knew that the brilliant girl was going to get a few more admirers today. He spun his wooden stake in his fingers and grinned over at Harry as the Boy Who Lived bared his fangs for the vampire. Harry's idea to play a vampire while Julian played a vampire hunter appealed to his humorous side. He was glad he had agreed, though when Harry and Hermione started calling him 'Giles', he wasn't sure it was a compliment or not. Seeing Hermione smile was worth it however so he donned the khaki pants, white button down shirt and tweed overcoat that the girls had picked out and strapped two stakes to either side of his belt. Joking that he hoped he didn't fall down, Hermione had gasped in shock and tried convincing him to take them off. Once she had been assured that as a 2 century vampire he couldn't die so easy, she hit him on the shoulder for scaring her and sniffed in distain. The memory still brought a smile to the vampires face.

Harry was truly enjoying himself as they moved closer to their Slytherin friends. His black cloak was drifting behind him and the red silk shirt Hermione had picked out made his skin look even paler then the charms he had used to give him a dead like look. While they were getting dressed Julian had pointed out that most vampires knew how to disguise themselves in order to fit into normal society but Harry scoffed and told him that his vampire was obviously too foolish to understand such things. Julian made no further comments as the dark haired youth made his hair grow to the middle of his waist before he braided it into a single cord and slipped into his Dracula type costume. From an esthetic point of view Julian was forced, to admit to himself that the entire getup made Harry look exotic and extremely alluring. He found himself hoping that Tom took notice tonight. The wizard had become his friend almost immediately and though they were on uncommon ground when it came to having friends, it was a welcome change. Grinning at the group of students before him, Julian couldn't remember a time where he felt more welcome and hope began rising in his heart that these young wizards and witches could change the world.

The entrance to the Great Hall was crowded with students as they waited for the doors to open. Teachers were milling about, sending younger students back up to the dormitories and older students to the restrooms to change their costumes into more decent attire. Vic kept glancing around the hall, waiting for Harry and the others to show up. She was already getting annoyed with Pansy's chatter about which designer handbag she wanted for Christmas. Finally she caught sight of Harry and Julian stalking each other through the crowd.

"Oy, Harry, we are over here!"

The black haired boy held his fingers up in a shushing manner and began tip toeing over to the group of Slytherins. Reaching the three snakes, Harry wrapped his arms around Pansy and Vic and kissed their cheeks. Vic as dressed as a snake charmer with a tan leather vest, white poet shirt and wide billowing pants. Pansy was decked out in cobweb like material and spiders were placed all over her body like delicate tattoos. Her hair was white and drifted around her like spider web strands.

"Hello my lovelies! I am overcome by your beauty and must have you as my vampire brides for all eternity!"

Vic giggled before elbowing him in the side and slipping under his arm, "Harry, if you upset Mortimer, I will be very cross. I just got him to stay on my wrist instead of hiding in my bra."

She held up a small garden snake that was now halfway up her sleeve and heading for her chest. She grabbed him by the tail and pulled him out to face Harry, "talk to him would you and make him see that I will not hurt him."

"Hello brother," Harry hissed to the young snake who looked as surprised as a snake is able to look when the two legger began talking to him, "please stay on Vic's wrist. She will not harm you nor allow harm to come to you. Her father taught her well."

"The young female is pleasant but others are not so kind. Must I stay visible?"

"Not at all times but find a different hiding place. She will tap your head when you need to be seen. Her costume needs your magnificence."

"Very well, I will follow my brothers request," the little snake said in a rather haughty hiss.

Harry grinned and relayed the message to Vic. Julian, Hermione, Luna and Ginny joined the group just as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Draco stepped forward and offered his hand to Ginny. He was dressed completely in black from his knee high boots to his floor length cloak and a white half mask perched on his face as if he truly was the phantom of the opera. His outfit matched Ginny's costume of a full skirted, ivory, off the shoulder dress, ballet shoes, and pinned and curled hair. They were splendid as Christine Daae' and The Phantom of the Opera.

Draco bowed low over Ginny's hand, "My lady, you are radiant tonight and may outshine the stars themselves if they are not already dark with envy."

The girls all giggled at his compliment though Hermione simply huffed, grabbed Julian's arm and marched into the Great Hall. Ginny accepted his arm as Harry the other three girls followed everyone else through the entryway.

The teachers had gone all out for the event and every single faculty member was in mandatory costume. While Flitwick was happily bouncing along as a fat Puck, Snape hung in the shadows as the Grim Reaper (though Dumbledore had pointed out that the costume wasn't far from his normal garb).

The crowd turned to look at the students entering and a small gasp was heard as Draco brought Ginny to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the music to begin. The musicians hesitated only an instant before the soft strains of "The Music of the Night" began floating through the room. Leading Ginny across the dance floor, Draco pulled her close for a soft kiss and a much louder gasp was heard throughout the room. Students began talking in whispers and Hermione motioned for Harry and Vic to begin dancing as Julian led her out onto the floor. Neville asked Luna to dance and soon the dance floor was occupied with dancers though gossip still swirled around the friends.

"I love you Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear as they twirled about the floor.

She smiled at him and leaned closer, "I love you as well, my Slytherin Prince."

The music ended and clapping could be heard as the musicians began playing something more modern. Watching his ex-friends interact with their new friends, Ron felt a small rush of loneliness envelope him but he shook it off and glared in contempt at the companionship between Vic and Harry (who were currently chasing each other around the room as Vic had stolen one of Julian's stakes). Movement at the doors to the Great Hall caught Ron's eye and he stared at the three adults who had just entered.

"Dad!" Vic shouted and everyone moved aside as she raced towards the entrance.

Ginny, Harry, Draco and Hermione followed with Julian, Luna and Pansy watching with smiles.

"Victoria, what on earth are you dressed as?" Tom asked as he returned his daughters exuberant hug.

Giggling at his raised eyebrow, she held up her wrist where Mortimer was calmly curled, "I'm a snake charmer!"

Tom smiled and gave the small snake a pat on the head before Mortimer headed for cover. Harry and Draco arrived at the same time and they looked at the two other party crashers. Recognizing the Malfoy's in their Judas and Delilah disguises, the two ex-rivals nodded in their direction before jumping on Tom and pulling him to the ground.

"Dad pile!" Victoria shouted as she jumped on Harry while Hermione and Ginny stood to the side and laughed at their friend's antics.

"Please…get…off…me…" Tom managed to gasp out from underneath the heap.

Judas/Lucius bent down and pulled Victoria and Draco off the older man, leaving Harry to stand on his own. Looking down into Tom's teal green eyes, Harry couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks and he stood up hastily; offering Tom his hand with a small smile. The older wizard was curious about the blush staining Harry's face but as they had drawn quite a crowd, he decided to ask him later.

"Hello there," Dumbledore said with a furious twinkling in his eye as they brushed themselves off and Draco gave a high five to Harry and Vic.

"I wasn't expecting guests to arrive tonight," the headmaster continued, "May I ask why you are here?"

Tom pulled Vic towards him and placed an arm across he shoulders, "I didn't think a parent needed to announce when they were visiting their child. I may make it a habit to drop in and check on Vic when I feel like it. I don't have the upmost trust in your abilities to keep her safe which I am sure you must understand."

Harry watched the exchange with concern but he was proud that Tom kept any malice out of his voice.

Judas/Lucius stepped forward and addressed Dumbledore, "when we heard about this party, it seemed like the perfect time to see how Vic was doing as well as collect Miss Weasley. We hope that this wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

Dumbledore didn't know what to make of the man called Judas but he simply smiled, "It's no inconvenience at all I assure you. Well, I see Mr. Thomas headed for the punch so if you will excuse me."

The headmaster walked off and the students wasted no time in dragging Tom, Judas/Lucius and Delilah/Narcissa towards a table.

"Thanks for tackling me by the way," Tom said, "I don't know how I lived my whole life without knowing how it feels to hit your tailbone on marble."

Harry and Draco grinned at the grumbling wizard, "You're welcome!"

Luna and Pansy were watching the whole scene and while Luna seemed to take everything in stride, Pansy was staring in shock at the sight of Tom Riddle laughing and joking. Harry soon saw her face and after fighting the urge to fall down laughing, he walked over to the dumbstruck Slytherin.

"Its amazing, isn't it?" He asked her.

Pansy glanced at Harry before turning her attention towards the musicians and the dancing students, "Amazing isn't quite how I would describe it. I know you have told me he isn't all bad but I was raised Slytherin and I haven't had the luxury of living with him like Draco. It's going to take some getting used to."

Harry nodded and patted her on the back before walking back to the crowded table. Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap next to Judas/Lucius while Hermione and Julian were in the middle of debating whether Professor Velka was going to do a practical test or a written test as the new teacher had warned them of an upcoming exam. The only available seat was between Tom and Vic so Harry plopped down and set his head on the table. Vic poked him and turned his face toward the crowd.

"What?"

"Professor Velka just asked Snape to dance."

"What?" Harry's head shot up and indeed the DA professor was pulling on Snape's sleeve while he shook his head and glared. The table watched as Velka crossed her arms and looked at the potions professor in expectation. Harry could hardly believe his eyes as Snape actually sighed and held out his hand. The two teachers moved to the dance floor and the students gave them plenty of room. No one wanted to risk Snape's wrath by standing too close.

Judas/Lucius snickered, "I bet she has him whipped in a week."

Tom laughed, "I will take that bet, and because I know Severus, I say he lasts at least three weeks before he follows her around like a puppy dog. He always had a thing for headstrong women but he is stubborn to a fault."

"I bet four days," Harry said with a sad smile, "he is too lonely to hold off longer than that."

Standing up, Harry walked out of the Great Hall and eventually into the cold October night. Sitting on one of the benches that lined the courtyard, Harry cast a warming spell on himself and leaned back to look at the sky. Stars twinkled down at him and he was vaguely reminded of Dumbledore which made him scowl. He turned his mind to the one person it seemed occupied with these days, his ex-arch-nemesis, Tom Riddle. The older wizard seemed to have no clue the effect he had on poor Harry. He was supposed to hate the man, the monster who killed his parents but his heart had other plans. Giving into the night and the solitude, Harry brought to mind Tom's eyes and smile which seemed to warm him more than the charm currently placed on him.

_There he is _Ron thought to himself as he snuck up on Harry as the dark haired boy mused about his feelings for a certain Dark Lord.

Taking his wand out, Ron pointed it at Harry and whispered," Expelliarmus."

Harry felt his wand slip out of his sleeve and turned around to find Ron twirling it between his fingers.

"Hello Harry," Ron sneered, "Where is your group of protectors? They decide to let the Golden Boy have some quality alone time?"

"What do you want Ron?" Harry asked, not showing that he was currently cursing at himself for getting distracted and letting his guard down.

"I want a lot of things _mate_. Mostly though, I want people to see you for what you really are, a traitor. Only a traitor would make friends with Slytherins; the whole lot of them can burn in hell as the evil creatures they are. You are going to burn too, right alongside another traitor to Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew. You are just like him Harry, a worthless coward who turns on his friends."

Harry saw red and jumped at Ron but a swift motion from the red head stopped Harry in his tracks as he felt the effects of Petrificus Totalus hit his body.

"You think you are so smart, so powerful, and so special!" Ron shouted as he watched Harry sway back and forth before tipping forward. Harry could do nothing as his face planted into the ground, breaking his nose and collarbone. The pain was exquisite but he couldn't even make a sound. Ron sneered at the blood pouring out of Harry's nose and began kicking him in the side as Harry lay there unable to defend himself.

"Stupefy! Finite Incantatum!"

Harry felt his body relax as he regained control of his limbs. Moaning at the pain coursing through his body, he looked up to see a very angry Tom Riddle standing over Ron with his wand pointed directly at the red haired menaces chest. No wanting to know what the older wizard was contemplating, Harry let out a louder moan which seemed to catch Tom's attention for he instantly rushed to Harry's side and began helping him up. Harry yelped as a sharp pain coursed through his shoulder and down his arm. Tom instantly stopped pulling on his arm and made him sit down.

"You seem to have broken your collarbone Harry, I can fix it but you must hold very still," Tom cautioned as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Ron was still out of it.

Harry nodded and held as still as possible while Tom ran his wand over Harry's arm, shoulder, chest and face. Harry could feel the bones moving and attaching but it wasn't painful so he held still and tried to focus on breathing. Once he had finished his wand waving, Tom pulled Harry to his feet once more and smiled as the young man flexed his shoulders in amazement.

"Wow, it feels like it wasn't even injured!"

"I am capable of more than just harmful spells Harry."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, but who knew you would actually use them?"

Tom swiped at Harry's head before turning sober and looking over to where Ron was still stupefied on the ground, "I suppose you are going to say that I can't kill him?"

Harry grinned at the disappointment in Tom's voice but nodded in affirmation of the older wizard's question, "Slow torture is really much more satisfying then a quick and painless death."

"Who said it would be painless or quick?"

Harry hesitated before grinning again at the older man and shaking his head. Tom smirked in response and they made their way over to where Ron was laying on the ground unable to move. Harry silently released him from the spell and waited for Ron to gain control of his vocal chords. The minute Ron opened his mouth, Harry interrupted him.

"I know you think this is all justified for the "greater good" but trust me, you are on the wrong side," Harry commented calmly, "stay away from me Ron, stay away from my friends and family or you will find out just how Slytherin I can be."

With one last look at his former friend, Harry turned and walked back into the school where a small shadow that looked suspiciously like Vic was waiting for him. Tom watched his figure disappear into the school before turning his undivided attention back to Ron. He knew that the redhead was watching him with malice so he managed an encouraging smile and knelt to eye level with the Weasley.

"My name is Mr. Eldir, I am sure you have met my daughter, Victoria." Tom started out amiably.

Ron paled at the mention of Victoria but kept his mouth shut as Tom's smile turned wicked before him.

"I hope you understand how little I care for you so I say this with Harry's welfare in mind and not yours; stay away from the people I have come to care about and I will leave you to live out your pathetic existence. If you harm anybody I care for again, I will spend at least two weeks breaking every bone in your body, stripping your skin from your bones; hacking chunks of flesh off your body to feed my pets and you will be alive through every delectable minute of it. Enjoy the rest of the party Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked as if he would be sick but in a moment of rare wisdom, decided the best course of action would be to keep his mouth shut. Tom stood up, dusted his slacks free of dirt and followed Harry back into the party.

_I bet anything that man is a Death Eater. If I can prove it then he won't be allowed into the school anymore. Harry will have to wait, I need to get rid of the Eldirs first._ Ron thought with a shudder of revulsion. He finally stood up and moved back to the party before deciding that he didn't want to spend the whole night watching Harry having fun while he was left alone. Heading up to the Gryffindor common room, he failed to see two small shadows sneak behind him and begin stalking his figure down the hall. Caesar and Cleo had been tormenting Mrs. Norris before they saw Ron head off to the dormitories. Waiting until Ron was drawing close to the Fat Lady portrait, the two trouble makers began yowling as loud as they could and snagging his school cloak with their claws. Ron's high pitched scream echoed in the staircase and a group of Gryffindor third years poked their heads out to see who was in trouble. When they opened the door and saw Ron Weasley with a couple of kittens attached to his cloak, they burst out laughing. Ron turned beat red and moved to shake the kitten duo off but Cleo and Caesar simply turned around and headed back to the kitchen where Mrs. Norris was finishing off her milk in peace. Letting the older student in, one third year gave a soft "meow" before they all began laughing again. Shaking in fury, Ron slammed the door to his dormitory and fell on his bed with a sigh. _It's not fair, _he thought_, even the stupid third years don't take me seriously. I will show them all I guess._

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARTY.

"Harry, please stop poking me."

"It's entertaining though."

"I'm not here for your entertainment."

"Yes you are. Who knows what I would be doing if this wasn't so enjoyable? Just think, you are saving the school."

"I will make you stop if you do not desist on your own. I do not want to be known as the Savior of Hogwarts from The Boy Who Was Bored."

"It's better than You-Know-Who. Honestly, sometimes I just want to say, 'No, I don't know who' and see how people react."

Tom bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing and sighed as a finger once again dug into his ribcage. As he felt Harry's sleeve move to strike again, Tom grabbed the offending hand and twisted it behind the boys back. Harry gasped before smirking and poking Tom with his other hand. Grabbing that arm as well, Tom effectively pinned both arms to Harry's back and muttered a swift sticking charm. Stepping back, the older wizard grinned as Harry tried to move his arms and realized that he was completely stuck.

"My turn," Tom said with a smirk to rival the green eyed menace.

Before he could start his revenge, Vic crept up behind her father and poked him in the back before disenchanting Harry. Looking at his daughter grinning and then back to Harry who was smiling, Tom felt a warm feeling spread over him and smiled in return.

"You win this time Mr. Potter," Tom said, sitting down in his chair and turning to watch the rest of the group finish dancing.

"Yay, I love winning!" Harry exclaimed. Deciding that Tom deserved a break, he grabbed Vic's hand and dragged her to the dance floor as the lead musician announced that this was their last song before the costume contest.

Lucius/Judas and Narcissa/Delilah were dancing together in the shadows so Tom was left at the table alone. Watching his younger companions enjoying themselves so thoroughly sent a wave of happiness through him followed by a pang of sorrow as he thought of all the heartache the strong group of students had already gone through.

_Stop moping._

Tom grinned softly at the soft voice chastising him.

_As you wish._

The glow on Harry's face gave Tom a jolt inside his stomach but he said nothing as the song ended and the group came back to the table to hear Dumbledore announce the winner.

"Hello students, professors and visiting guests. I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves immensely as I most certainly have. Perhaps we will make this an annual tradition but as I see Prof. Snape glaring at me, perhaps not. All of your costumes were wonderful but the staff has voted and we have decided to give the award to a duo costume that seems to have made the most impact tonight. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, please come and receive your award."

The whole group burst into applause and whistling as the couple moved to the front to claim their Halloween basket of candies and pranks.

Standing up, Vic shouted, "I was going to sick Mortimer on the winner while they were sleeping if it wasn't me so watch out Draco!"

Harry moved to pull the grinning girl down but Julian began talking in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Leave Mortimer alone Vic, he doesn't need to be traumatized by the sight of Draco in his skivvies and beauty mask!"

The whole table burst into laughter as Draco threw back, "I do not wear a beauty mask Julian and Vic, keep that snake away from my bed or I swear I will flush him down the first toilet I find!"

"Better listen Vic," Harry told her, "I won't stand for snake abuse and I will send you to go fetch Mortimer from the sewers!"

Dumbledore decided the yelling match had gone on long enough, "Well, theoretical snake abuse aside, this has been a splendid night! Sleep well students."

Draco and Ginny pushed their way to the table as students began filing out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," Tom said as sad puppy faces looked back at him, "and stop looking at me like that! I will come back and see you when Ginny comes back. We can have a proper meeting and decide what you want to do for the Winter Holiday."

The group finished saying their good byes and Draco walked his parents and Ginny out to the entry hall.

_Harry_, Tom broadcasted to the raven haired boy as he followed behind the Malfoy's, _be safe for me._

Grinning at the concern in Tom's voice, Harry answered the only way he could.

_As you wish._

Yet another A/N: So this is a huge shout out to everyone who reviewed or added The Year of Discontent to their favorites. I love hearing that I am making people happy! Also, if there are any artists out there who love me (_add puppy eyes…now!) _ I want a picture of Caesar and Cleo making Mrs. Norris's life miserable! I can't draw to save my life (My stick figures are crooked). Thanks again to everyone and keep reviewing! I need constructive input in order to make this story the best it can be.


End file.
